Three Jewels Enchanted
by We are DesCom
Summary: He was a lonely fairy, she was a confused girl caught up in an infamous and fatal battle. Would love blossom between two worlds, or will their difference be an impossible hurdle to confront?
1. Prologue: The World of Fantasya

" **_Three Jewels Enchanted: Prologue"_**

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

**_Summary:_** They live in a world unseen to us. Faeries, Elves, Sprites, and Goblins. They have lived in peace for thousands of years, each guarding a precious stone of a celestial element. Sun, Moon and Star. _What happens when a girl ventures into a mystical world, meets a handsome prince, and finds herself in the middle of a raging war?_

Robin: Hey! First fic! And before we all forget…

**_Disclaimer:_** The Faythes, and Jezareth do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. They only own the world (Fantasya) and some of the characters, which will be recognized when they appear (we do not want to spoil the surprise). This story s also based on the show "Encantadia" which is aired here in the Philippines.

Danny: It seems that all the fantasy lovers here are addicted to it including the only two girls on our team.

Xiu Ying: Why not? It's great!

Xiao Lei: Of course, this is a CCS fic, and an S+S at that. This must be corny to some, but to those who are kind enough to give us some positive reviews, please do so, and we might consider putting you into the fic (if Jeza feels like it).

Raimundo: If you want to be in the fic, just send us a review containing the name you would like to be called in here and which of the three tribes you want to appear in. The first reviewer would actually have a semi-major role here.

Rohan: So send in that review so we can put you into the fic!

Lenny: Oh, and to help you along the way..

_**Legend:**_

"speaking"

'thoughts'

(translations of the fairies' language)

_telling of a story_ (It kinda happens a lot in here)

Seventh Faythes: With all that done, read and enjoy!

**_Prologue: The Kingdom of Fantasya_**

Sakura excitedly jumped onto her bed as her mother took her favorite book from her bookshelf. Nadeshiko sat beside her little six year old princess and opened the book.

"Mother, you will read it to me again, right? I want to learn more about Fantasya!"

"Of course, Sakura. Now lay down so that I can start."

Sakura did as she was told and pulled her blanket up to her neck. Her mother was a great storyteller, and she had invented the story of Fantasya, a world filled with faeries, elves and sprites, all living together. Along with creatures called goblins. They all guard three scared celestial stones. The stone of Sun, the stone of Moon, and the stone of Star. For years they have done this peacefully. Never disrupting their monotonous way of life…

She stopped thinking when her mother started continuing the story…

_However, everything changed when the goblins became greedy. The stones held a great deal of energy that will truly be of great help in taking down the reign of the faeries, who ruled Fantasya. _

_The Faeries held the stone of the Moon, the strongest celestial jewel there is, which granted them immense strength and magic. The Elves held the stone of Sun, the jewel that held great wisdom and knowledge as well. The Sprites held the stone of Star, which granted the beauty and mystical healing powers. Because of being left out, the goblins felt jealous and wanted the jewels for themselves. So they waged a war with the other three races, barbarically murdering innocent beings, even those of their own kind._

_They firs attacked the Sprites, the star-holders, for they were the weakest. The defenseless sprites succumbed to them in battle, and they took the stone of Star with ease from their queen, Maw-i. She survived, but the rest of her clan was not as fortunate._

_The goblins then attacked the land of the Elves, who put up more of a fight. The goblins almost failed, but using the power of the stone of Star, they soon defeated the king of the elves, Ynoba. His brother, Mak'ir, avenged him, and managed to take the two stones from the goblins' general, Lub'yar. The goblins were defeated by the elves._

_The elves surrendered the two jewels to the faeries, which can surely provide more security to the powerful gems. The queen of the faeries, Yelan, had accepted the responsibility. Not long after, she mothered three beautiful children: Eriol, Syaoran, and Jenith. They soon showed prowess in celestial magic, and sson, the queen decided that she will soon hand down the celestial stones to her beloved children. The sun would belong to wise Eriol, the Moon to silent Syaoran, and the Star to beautiful Jenith._

_But the royal children still have not achieved the right age. The queen looks forward to the day when she would soon hand them their rightful heritage…_

_But for now, they will have to wait. The goblins would never bother them anymore. They are now stuck powerless in their underground caverns, without light or contact with the outside._

"I really love the story, mother. Though I really would wish that you could tell me what happened to the three royal children. If they received the stones, or what kind of people they grew up into."

Nadeshiko stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "In due time, Sakura, you would know what happened to them. But for now, all you need to do is sleep, for I do think that Eriol, Syaoran, and Jenith are doing the exact same thing." She brushed Sakura's hair away from her forehead. In a moment, she was asleep.

The mother walked out onto the balcony and stared at the heavens. She looked back at Sakura and smiled.

"I wonder what Yelan and her children are doing right now…"

Yelan looked at her beautiful children sleeping on their respectful beds. Eriol was nine years old of age already, Syaoran was seven, and Jenith was five. The queen was about to turn and leave when she saw a pair of reddish-brown eyes looking at her. Smiling, she walked over to Syaoran's bed and leaned toward him. "Why,little one, what is wrong? Can you not sleep? Is something the matter?"

Syaoran sat up and stared at her. "I could hear a voice, mother. And it's calling me. She said her name was…Luna…"

Yelan looked quite surprised. 'Such a strong potential burning within him. He is barely ten years old, and yet he has already made a link with one of the stone spirits. Perhaps…he might even be the link to the outside world…'

She regained her composure and gestured to him to lie down. Syaoran followed and soon fell asleep. The queen walked over to the wide window-doors of the room and opened them with a mere wave of her hand. She walked out and stared out to the heavens above, clasping her silky hands together.

"Oh, Nadeshiko, I really look forward to seeing you again, you, and your children. I yearn for the day that humans and Fantasya can be one again…"

_Wakas_

Danny: If you cannot understand the ending word, it's Filipino for "End".

Xiao Lei: Jezareth is a certified RP citizen y'know. Which would probably show throughout most of this story.

Xiu Ying: yawn Well, we have to go beddy-bye now, coz' it's already late. It's 11 pm here already. Wow! It took us that long!

Lenny: And on The BIG M-DAY too…Which reminds me….1…2…3!

Seventh Faythes:Happy mother's day from us and Jezareth! And don't forget to r&r!

_**Preview:**_

Eight years have passed, and the peace in Fantasya has been broken again. The princes and princess must take hold of their positions before it is too late. But, a certain lone wolf finds himself torn away from his pack and tossed into a different world, where he bumps into a certain cheery, emerald-eyed girl….


	2. The Beginning of an Epic

"**_Three Jewels Enchanted: The Beginning of an Epic"_**

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Robin: Who's on the Disclaimer duty again?

Xiu Ying: sigh I am! Why do we always have to do this?

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….

Xiao Lei: ahem Let's go on with the chapter, shall we?

_**Additional Legend:**_

"_faeries talking in their own language"_

Stone spirits talking to their owners

change of scene+

Jezareth: Thanks to those who reviewed! I could understand your amazement coz we were all amazed when we came up with this as well, and to the firs five reviewers…

Seventh Faythes: THANK YOU!

Jezareth: And to show you how thankful we are, we're putting all of you guys in the fic! Especially you, Senritsumon-sama! Thank you for reading all our fics!

+**_The Beginning of an Epic_**+

The sound of labored breathing seized the air as the prince of the Faeries practiced with his beloved sword, the one that he could not part with. It was made of fine silver steel, with a red charm hanging down from the hilt. His amber eyes held icy glares and his lips were clamped shut, as if he refused to speak. His robes flowed with the wind as he somersaulted into the air and landed on his feet like a cat. He stood up and brushed the sweat from his brow.

KTANG!

Syaoran had blocked two blows with one swift move. A steel staff and two stilettos dropped to the ground.

"_Aqu belere qa biktoraa, kuda_ (I believe you won again, big brother.)_," _Jenith praised. She walked toward her staff and picked it up. Then Eriol picked up his weapons as well, saying, "_Qa tarada raqasa _(You really are strong)."

Syaoran furrowed his brows. "_Qa magni raqasa kud qa sanuy butami _(You become strong if you train good)."

"Yes, kuda. But even if we train to death, I do not believe that it is possible to become as strong as you. It is only right that you receive the crown of Fantasya," Jenith commented. Eriol nodded approvingly.

But Syaoran only shook his head. He refused to reply. Instead, he headed back into the castle. .

"He has already said seven words, has he not?" Eriol asked, looking back and forth from his sister and then his brother's retreating figure.

Jenith nodded her head, though sadly. "Seven words…Is that his limit? For once, I wish we could have full conversations. Full of words, and not mere gestures and glances. I am worried, kuda." She clasped her hands over her chest in a praying manner.

"Someday, _aqae_ (little sister), someday we may see him smile, and talk for a whole day, and most of all, laugh."

"_Sei'sa! Sei'spe!_ (Princess! Prince!)" they heard a voice call out. They turned around and saw a young man running to them, with long white hair, robes, and a pair of angelic wings.

"Yue!" Jenith exclaimed, thinking that she had gotten rid of her ever persistent guardian. She was the only one with a guardian, among the three Sei'tas (royal children). And it had to be Yue, a boy barely older than Syaoran, and the most persistent man in all of Fantasya!

"_Risto qa'r Sei'spe Yue!_ (Here comes your prince Yue!)" Eriol teased. His sister only sighed exasperatedly. He should have known better! She would never like a guard! Especially one who was only plucked out of the peasantry by an old royal adviser.

Jenith tossed her long dark chestnut hair behind her shoulder as Yue approached, looking rather exhausted and worried. "_Sei'sa_ Jenith! I thought I have lost you! Why have you run away?"

"Pardon me, Yue! But I do believe that I am the princess and you are only a guard. I do not have to follow you. You follow me." With that she turned and walked away. Eriol patted the poor guardian on the back.

"Don't worry, Yue. Someday she will get it your way. You know well that Jenith utterly despises being guarded heavily. She wants to be a free spirit, not a caged one. Though I _can_ give you a few suggestions…"

Yue looked up, and saw Eriol's smiling face. Though there was something definitely suspicious about that smile. Knowing Eriol, Yue knew he had something on his mind. "Uhm….Thank you, Prince Eriol. I…Really must be leaving now."

"Oh, sure! I see no reason why I should detain you any longer." The smile remained on Eriol's face as he watched Yue run after his sister. Shaking his head, he thought, 'Poor Yue. But I really wonder why my sister is so irritated with him Could it be…?'

+_in Syaoran's room _+

Syaoran sat on a bench on the balcony of his room. From there he could look at all of Fantasya. As the holder of the Moonstone, he was granted incredible sight. He could even see farther than the Elves. He could see the Elves preparing for a feast. He could see what remained of the Sprites' land. He could see the birds and beasts through the thick forests. He could even see the auras of each one. But somehow, he could not see into the person he wants to: himself.

He could not see why he wanted to be alone all the time. He could not see why his eyes only held a freezing glare. He could not see why he only spoke a limit of seven words. He just could not see why…

Young one….Syaoran….

He looked up. 'That voice again….'

Why are you so melancholy? Is something the matter?

'Luna….I do not know…anything. I can see anything, even someone's aura. But…I cannot see into my own self. I cannot see who I am. Why I do any of this….'

All in due time, my young prince, all in due time….

Syaoran could do nothing but sigh and stare up into the heavens. 'All in due time? When? When will all the answers come?'

_+meanwhile+_

Meanwhile, within the hearts of Fantasya's rocky caverns, the sound of cold metal can be heard. Someone was forging a blade. The steel shone bright vermillion as the smith pounded on it. Smoke came out as he thrust the blade into a basin of water. The smith examined his creation with content and passed the blade to another smith.

"How long will it take!" the king of the goblins demanded to his right hand, Agate. The woman hit the floor with the end of her javelin, making the sound echo across the cave.

"Faster! Work faster, slaves!" she demanded to the smiths. They all started to scurry around faster. Agate was the new general of the goblins, a fierce heartless woman, whose true color is betrayed by her immense beauty, which is both alluring and fatal.

Two slaves knelt before her and the king and presented the new sword. The blade had turned a nightly black, and the hilt shone with the gold used to make it. The goblin king, Dargon, stood up and took the sword. He twirled it in his hand and smirked. "Perfect! Good work, slaves! This will work well against those wretched faeries. Finally, after all these years, we can finally achieve our revenge! Gather the troops, Agate, the time has come!"

Agate bowed before her king. "Of course, your highness. I shall assemble them at once! And then it will be time to attack the Faeries."

+_in the castle of faeries+_

Syaoran toyed with his food lazily. He was in no condition to eat. He only went to the table to join his family. Even when the food looked absolutely delicious, he still did not eat. His mother looked at him, concerned. Her siblings tried to tear their attention away from him, but ended up making a glance or two.

Syaoran stood up and bowed. Then he turned on his heel and left. Everyone understood. He was done, even when he had barely touched his food. The maidservants opened the door for him, but he only gave them glares, and did not open his mouth. As usual.

"Poor _kuda_. He barely eats. If he continues like this, he may end up being sick."

"Do not worry, Jenith, he shall be fine. He has always been like this. I only wish I knew why. Perhaps it is because he takes after his father… "

The two other children decided not to talk anymore. It might only make their mother sadder. They only focused on finishing their meal. Which, unfortunately was interrupted by a guard.

SBAM!

The door burst open and a dark-haired guard rushed in, panting and dripping with sweat.

"Yamazaki?" Eriol and Jenith chorused. They both bolted upright and rushed to their friend. He looked wounded, and they instantly saw the gash on his right shoulder. He knelt down out of exhaustion.

"Quickly! A room for Yamazaki! And some grinded herbs!" The maidservants scurried at the princess' orders. Eriol supported the guard while Jenith took of the clothes and armor covering his shoulder. The maids brought in the herbs and bandages. Quickly but gently, Jenith smeared the grinded herbs on his wound. Then she started wrapping it with the clean bandage.

"What has happened, Yamazaki!" the queen questioned as Yamazaki was being healed.

"Your highness…The goblins…have began attacking the Land of Elves…T-they are heading straight for us, y-your highness…" With that, he collapsed completely.

Eriol supported him up. "Take him to his room!" The guards immediately complied and took the boy off his shoulders.

"This is not good…"Yelan muttered, "the goblins will soon attack us as well!"

"Then we shall prepare our troops to fight! Excuse us, mother." Bothe the prince and princess turned around and were about to leave.

"Where are you going, my children?"

It was only Jenith who stopped to explain. "We shall fight, mother. Yamazaki is hurt, and our troops are currently left leader-less. We have to fill in the gap, and pitch in as well. Mother, we have been preparing for this, so do not worry." With that she left.

"Your highness, I have to follow them." Yue bowed and straightened up. "I shall also be bringing Ruby Moon, Keroberos and Spinel with me, for further assurance."

"Of course, Yue, of course. And I implore you, please take care of my children."

"I will, your highness."

+_moments later+_

Syaoran pulled on his silver armor and secured it. He then put on his greaves and his head guard. He also seized his shield and his sword. Both held his symbol: the symbol of the moon. His sword shone bright, and it almost seemed…transparent. His helmet was somehow inspired by a pair of wings, and he also had some wing designs on his armor.

Eriol put on his own armor, which was bright red-orange. Unlike Syaoran, his clothes were inspired by fire and the sun. He did not need a shield though, for he wielded two weapons: two bright red stilettos.

Lastly, the young princess was preparing as well. Her clothes were all pink and were inspired by the stars and nature, mainly flowers. She used a long rod, with blades on each side. She has been training long for this moment, and now it has come.

The three royal children walked out of the castle, fully prepared and with their capes flowing freely in the wind. The stable boys handed them their steeds, who are all beautiful and with smooth manes. They hoisted themselves onto their horses and looked at the army before them.

"_Kamyanta cha maga gobrine! _(Death to the goblins!)" Eriol yelled, raising his fist. The army also raised their weapons.

"_Kamyanta cha maga gobrine! _ (Death to the goblins!)" they yelled back.

Eriol then turned to his siblings. "Are you ready?"

Both nodded. Jenith then turned to the army and yelled, "_Dugsho! _(Attack!)"

The army immediately ran off to the direction of the land of the Elves. The three stone keepers were soon to follow. Yue, along with a girl with a pair of butterfly wings and two winged beasts, ran alongside the leaders. His companions were Ruby Moon, another guardian like him, and Keroberos and Spinel, the Queen's guardian beasts.

Swords and shields clashed as the faeries fought for the disabled Elves. The goblins' army was well equipped with the best weapons one has ever seen, which was not a surprise for they have been known to be the best swordsmen and weapon smiths in the whole of Fantasya. But the faeries proved to be formidable opponents.

Syaoran and his siblings were the best among their kind. They knocked down five goblins at a time each, which was not much of a surprise either, for they have been well trained for battle.

However, the goblins figured that the horses gave some advantage to the siblings, and quickly took down the magnificent beasts, sending them to the ground.

"_Sei'sa!_" Yue yelled, blocking an attack from one of the goblins. It was intended for the princess. The guardian killed the assailant, but got wounded in the process. The goblin had managed to make a cut on his shoulder.

"Yue!" Jenith ran to him, and helped him. "_Yusa qa l'n da?_ (Are you alright?)"

"Y-yes, but…" They both stopped when they noticed how close they have gotten. They immediately pulled away, their faces warming up.

"KYAAAHHH!"

KTANG!

Syaoran successfully blocked and disarmed an onrushing assailant. He thrust his sword into its belly and pulled it out. Mysteriously, no matter who he killed, the blood would not taint his sword, or his armor.

"Prince Syaoran! Behind you!" a tiny, high-pitched voice squealed. Syaoran spun around and stabbed another enemy.

A small winged fairy, shining in a gold aura hovered beside him, spreading gold dust from her wings. Syaoran turned to her and nodded once.

"You are welcome, _Sei'spe!_" Senritsumon, the little fairy said, as though understanding his unspoken words.

"Senritsumon!"

"Yes, _Sei'sa _Jenith?"

"Fly up and see how many enemies are still left, then report back to _kuda_ Eriol!"

"Understood!" Senritsumon flew up into the sky, scanning the whole battlefield. Then, the fairy did as followed, and flew down to the eldest child. "Prince Eriol, the goblins are gradually decreasing in number! We are proving to be victorious!"

"That is wonderful, Senritsumon!"

While his sister and brother were busy fighting, Syaoran managed to catch someone at the corner of his eye. It was Agate, and he recognized her immediately, and ran after the retreating woman.

Agate stopped at a dead end, and Syaoran knew she was trapped. "Well, well," Agate began, as though she was not aware of her situation, "it is the prince of the faeries. Nice to finally meet you again, _Sei'spe_. How long has it been…Nine years? How is the life without a father?"

Syaoran answered her with a fiery glare and with a blow of his sword. But Agate stopped it. Being clearly older and taller than Syaoran, she had more advantage even when her gender is considered.

Their swords still pushing against each other, they turned around in a circle. Syaoran was clearly infuriated, for even if he held the sword with both hands, Agate easily countered using only one hand.

Agate smirked. "Well, aren't you the strong one? Why such foreboding, eyes, prince? Are you angry because…" she leaned in closer, pushing the swords near Syaoran's throat, "you lost your father to _my_ sword?"

This angered him further, and he put all of his anger in his sword, causing it to turn a fiery red color. Agate's brow knit in confusion. She had not expected this to occur.

It was Syaoran' turn to smirk, which irritated Agate. She was already countering with both hands, which meant she was having a hard time. Syaoran jumped away and attacked again, but each blow he delivered received a rightful response.

Finally, Agate broke away and held up her hand, but not in surrender. "My prince, look at where we are right now."

The chestnut haired boy glanced around, finding his surroundings full of greenery, and a gigantic tree standing right before him. There was a portal right at the middle of the tree's bark, and it was swirling in a pool of different elements. Syaoran opened his mouth and almost gasped.

"Yes, my prince. We are at the gate that leads to the world of mortals. And this is the spot where I killed your father.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and attacked again. But Agate did not seem to want to turn his attack on him. Instead, she allowed him to push her toward the gate. He was too blind with fury to notice.

A fatal mistake.

"Let's see if the queen can live without her most beloved son!" Agate swerved to the left and got behind Syaoran. She suddenly pushed him into the portal. Syaoran was caught off guard and fell right in.

"_Sei'spe_!" Senritsumon yelled, flying right into the portal.

Agate pulled out something. A jewel, and pointed it to the portal.

"By the power of the stone of Darkness, abide by the rules of this stone-keeper. Close, portal of dimensions!"

The jewel she was holding glowed and shot a beam at the portal. It closed immediately.

"Now, young prince, let us see if you can return and save your beloved Fantasya."

+_at the world of mortals+_

DING! DONG! DING!

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day's classes. Sakura Kinomoto, along with her friends Madison, Chelsea, Nikki and Rica, walked out of Seijuu junior high, chatting lively and animatedly.

"So, Sakura, have you decided to make a move on Yukito?" Chelsea asked, tugging Sakura's sleeve.

The girl blushed to the roots of her hair. "W-what? O-oh, I don't know…After all, he is a lot older than I am. He is twenty one, after all."

Madison cupped her shoulders in her hands. "Oh, Sakura, as they say, age doesn't matter. So why sould you let something like that get between you and Yukito?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't tell me you're still waiting for that imaginary knight in shining armor of yours to come," Nikki commented, crossing her arms. "Oh, pardon me! I forgot he's a fairy!"

Rica, the mature one, said, "Sakura, I know you are doing this to preserve your mother's memory, but by the sound of things, you are believing in a fairy tale. Maybe it's time for you to stick to reality and find a _real_ boy to date. And not one who is only…"

"I know you mean well, guys, but this is important and personal for me. I'm sorry, but I think I have to go. "Before any of them could blurt out another protest, Sakura was already gone.

"They're wrong…faeries do exist. And I believe in them too," Sakura muttered to herself as she walked down the path to her home. It was a paved pathway surrounded by trees, leading to a road.

She suddenly remembered that her father and brother were both away for the rest of the day. Both were at work. 'Looks like I'm alone again tonight….'

Just then, she saw a bright light right before her…

_Wakas_

Jezareth: Woohoo! Another chapter! And thanks to the following beautiful people who reviewed this fic.

**_dbzgtfan2004_****:_ Thanks for being the first reviewer! We're not actually sure what to name you here, but rest assured that we'll put you in the fic._**

**_Senritsumon: Thanks for overly praising us! And don't worry, we started out like you did. But we think your fics are great! And thanks for adding us to your fave author list and reading all our fics. You must know who you are here already, right? And, you are a Filipino, right?_**

_**kawaii lil cherrypink245: You too! Thanks a lot! And we presume that you are a girl, so we're making you into the girl character. Watch out for the next chap!**_

_**candy44: Are you a girl too? Because by the sound of your name, you really seem so. So we're making you into a girl too, okay? I think…by the next chap…**_

**_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: lol! Your name's really long! But I think we already have a role for you! Just watch out! And thanks for the mysteriously-long-and-freaky-message. I love your stories too!_**

Xiu Ying: Guess that's everyone! We're still hoping for more reviews!

_**Preview:**_

The long awaited meeting! Sakura meets the half-mute prince of Fantasya and saves his life. Now she has to help him to get well, and return as well, not knowing that she'll be dragged into his world too!

_**  
**_


	3. The Meeting of Worlds

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: The Beginning of an Epic"**_

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Jezareth: Holler! This is the chap everybody's been waiting for! The chapter where all our first beloved reviewers make their first appearance!

Xiu Ying: Thank you for making an instant reply and reading our post immediately! We can't believe that you give us sooo much support!

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm. If you have time, you can look it up in the net, and we assure you a great catch!

Lenny: Of course, the Philippines can't rival with the great special effects of other countries, but we can sure try!

Robin: If any of you have got friendster accounts out there, please invite Jezareth. Her e-mail account is She'll be waiting! And you'll see a lot of Tsubasa RC pics there too, mostly of Syaoran.

Jezareth: can't seem to display our name right, so we're sticking to how it's done. It usually has two asterisks before and after, but I guess it can't be helped. By the way, Illusion Dragon, I love that story where Syaoran works to get his money. Though Xiu Ying thinks he's being quite harassed! **; p **And, Senritsumon, we do not know what your gender is, but in this fic, you're a female sprite, ok? And a little note too! Sprites are like faeries, but they are the ones with wings. The faeries do not have any wings on their backs, got it?

Danny: And sprites are also small, like the little faeries in the tales we know. Unlike the Faeries, who are as tall as normal humans.

Seventh Faythes: On with our fic! Thanks for the reviews!

_**+The Meeting of Worlds+**_

"_Sei'spe"_ Senritsumon screamed as she heard the prince fall on the hard ground with a sickening thud. The last thing the little sprite could remember was flying straight into the portal and ending up in a very strange world.

Senritsumon hovered over the unconscious prince, his sword laying forgotten beside him. His head was bleeding profusely, for his helmet had long disappeared, and rendered him helpless against the mysteriously flat ground.

"Help!" the little one screamed, fluttering around. There did not seem to be anyone who could hear her.

Suddenly, there was a growl that came from behind them. The sprite turned around and saw a fierce metal beast charging at them. (a/n: to those who might've not guessed it, It's a car. The growl he heard was the sound of the engine.)

"An accursed beast! It wants to harm the prince! Help! Help us! Anyone! The beast is getting nearer! Help!"

Senritsumon threw herself over the prince, desperate to save his life. But suddenly, they were pulled by an unknown force, to the safety of the trees.

+_on the other hand+_

Sakura could not believe it. She had just saved this unconscious stranger that was lying almost dead at the middle of the road. She just wanted to see where that light was coming from, and ended up finding this chestnut-haired boy.

"Hey! Could you hear me?" she asked, lightly touching the boy's cheek and laying him on his back, with his head on her lap. She could see that blood was coming out from a wound on his forehead, and it needed immediate attention. She fumbled in her pockets for her handkerchief and wrapped it around his forehead. Just then, something came out from behind the boy's ear.

"A thousand thank you's for saving the prince's life! You are a brave and noble soul!" a tiny voice said. Sakura's jaw dropped. The creature was unusually tiny, with butterfly wings on its back. It had a golden aura and long curly brown hair cascading past its shoulders.

"Are you a fairy?" she asked. The creature shook its tiny little head.

"Oh, no, no, no! I may seem like a fairy, but I am a sprite. And, are you," it circled around her, "an elf, or a fairy? I have not seen you before, and yet I have traveled all of Fantasya."

Sakura was confused. She had just opened her mouth to ask where the hell was Fantasya when the boy on her lap began to moan. The little sprite, or whatever it was, flew to him. "The prince is badly hurt! We must take him to the nearest house! We must call a _Mat gamut!_ (doctor!)"

Sakura was still in shock, but she decided to help the boy, though he was dressed in a costume she could not figure out. She placed one of his arms around her neck, and pulled him up by the waist. 'Boy, he's heavy!' she thought as she started struggling to her house down the road.

_+later, at Sakura's house+_

Sakura wrung the wet cloth in her hands. She was washing it off in the sink. A lot of red liquid came out of it and flowed down into the sink.

Blood.

She winced at the sight and feel of it. She was afraid of blood, like most people. She did not know why. And now she has a guy bathing in the stuff in her room! She dumped the cloth in a basin of warm water and headed up the stairs again.

When she opened her room, she saw the sprite hovering above the boy, who was lying on her bed. She had taken off his "armor", as the sprite had dubbed it, which was a pretty difficult task since it was so heavy.

She had not yet replaced the handkerchief with a proper bandage, since there was not any in the house, but she did replace his sweaty silver-blue shirt with one of her brother's. She did not bother changing his pants for obvious reasons.

"He's still sleeping, but he's okay now," she told the worrying sprite.

"Okay? What does such a word mean?"

"Uhm…It means he's alright now. He will be fine," she replied, sitting beside the boy and washing his face with the damp cloth. "Where do you come from anyway? I would like to know."

"We come from Fantasya, from the land of the Faeries. I am Senritsumon, and that is our prince, Syaoran. We were in the middle of a battle, when Agate suddenly sent him here. I presume this is the world of mortals?"

"Well…I guess you could call it that…I'm Sakura and-Wait a minute! Did you say Fantasya?"

"Yes. What is the matter?"

Sakura suddenly remembered her mother's old fairy tale. Just a while ago, she was telling herself that she fully believed in it, but seeing this little sprite was quite a shock, even for her. "Then that would make Mama Nadeshiko's story true! So I was right! Faeries exist! And this boy here…He's Syaoran! One of the three royal children!"

"How can you know such things? I have not yet told you how many siblings he has!"

"Listen, I know you wouldn't believe me, but my mother…she used to tell me stories about Fantasya when I was still a kid-I mean, child. Now, I really know faeries exist. But…I thought they were the ones with wings…"

"Uhh…" Syaoran began to move. Sakura jumped away in surprise. Senritsumon, on the other hand, flew above his face.

"_Sei'spe! Yusa qa l'n da?_ (are you alright?)" she asked, which got her a confused look from Sakura.

Syaoran's eyes fluttered open, and Sakura caught a glimpse of his deep auburn eyes. He sat up, holding his aching head with his right hand. At first, his eyes seemed unfocused. But then he blinked and they were alright again. He turned to Sakura, who was cowering against her study table. Somehow, she felt like that stare was seeing past her clothes. His eyes were so…blank. And yet furious at the same time.

"Your highness, this is Lady Sakura. She is the one who rescued you from being murdered by a metal monster. She is also the one who nursed you back to health."

The boy called Syaoran looked back and forth from Senritsumon and Sakura, and his expression somehow softened. Then he stood up and approached Sakura, who trembled and tried to back further.

Without a word, he bent down, eyes closed, and took her right hand.

And kissed it.

All of a sudden, Sakura's uneasy feeling disappeared. The moment lasted like forever, and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

(a/n: This seems like that time when Eriol and Sakura first met doesn't it? (Xiu Ying)

After what seemed like an eternity, Syaoran broke away and stood up again. Then he bowed and tried to walk to the door. But he almost collapsed, before even touching the knob. Luckily, Sakura caught him.

"You're still weak, erm…Shu, uh…Shay…"

"Syaoran," Senritsumon finished for her.

"Syaoran, right! Anyways, I can't let you go out without that wound on your head healing completely! No matter what you say!"

Senritsumon fluttered toward her. "Uhm, that would be a problem. Prince Syaoran could not speak any more than seven words, and he had spoken his fill this morning."

"Seven words? That's it? How come?"

"It is some sort of…anomaly. It started happening after his father…left the living. None of us were there except the prince. So I am not actually sure why he is doing this."

Sakura looked concernedly at the boy, who turned away. He merely walked back to the bed and sat down. He stared at Senritsumon, who kept nodding as though he was relaying some sort of message to her. Then the sprite flew to Sakura.

"The prince said that he has to return at once to Fantasya. Without his presence, there is a possibility that the land of the Faeries will be in utter chaos."

"What? You can understand him, without even him talking?"

"Of course! Anyone can, if you only learn to listen."

Sakura scratched her head. "Oh well, why would there be chaos in Fantasya, anyway?"

"It is because Prince Syaoran is the future ruler of Fantasya, and there is a possibility that his absence will make the stone of the Moon grow weaker. And that would cause a giant dilemma for the whole of Fantasya, for the moon is the main source of power for Fantasya. And if it is weakened, then that would mean that Fantasya…would be submerged in night and ice."

+_in the world of Fantasya+_

The whole land of the Faeries was immersed in a lightless night, and freezing cold, as well as the other lands.

Eriol looked at the sky, standing at the castle's balcony. They had won in the battle with the goblins, but they had lost his brother. He merely vanished into thin air. That was it. And then there was no sight of him anymore.

"Syaoran…where are you?"

"_Kuda_? What are you doing here? It is freezing!" Jenith walked toward him, wearing a shawl around her bare shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful pink silk gown that displayed her celestial element: the Star. She also wore a tiara that had the same design. Her long chestnut brown hair trailed down to the floor.

"It is alright. I do not feel cold at all!" he lied. The wind was whipping through his red orange robes, and even through his skin. He was wearing a crown that held the sun symbol, and kept his dark hair in place.

"You are not a good liar." Jenith conjured another shawl, which was the same color as Eriol's robes. She then wrapped it around his shoulders, and he looked at her gratefully. "Do not be concerned. I know Syaoran is still alive, and he is out there, and that Senritsumon is watching over him."

Eriol nodded. "Yes. I wish so. I am still hoping that he is still in Fantsaya, and that Agate had not succeeded in…making him follow his father."

Jenith smiled. "Even if we are only siblings through our mother, I do admire Syaoran. For he grew up with his father, and almost passed down the throne just to be with him. If only Agate…"

"_Sei'sa_?"

They both turned around and saw Yue. He was not wearing anything, but he was warming himself by covering himself with his wings. "You must not stay here. The cold will-"

"I know. Let us go into the palace. You should get a coat as well. Those wings are not made to be for warmth." Eriol and Jenith walked past him as he bowed. But he was startled when he felt a piece of fabric cover his head. When he looked up, he saw that the fabric was made out of pink silk and had a symbol on it.

A star.

He gazed at the retreating princess' figure. The cover of her shoulders had suddenly disappeared, and her white shoulders were left bare. She stopped, as if noticing his eyes following her, and turned back.

And smiled.

Yue held the cloth in his hand with much respect. He did not move as the two royals disappeared out the door. Then he smiled and gently wrapped the shawl around his shivering body.

_+meanwhile+_

Yelan stood before the three celestial stones, which were all floating above their stone pedestal. The stone of the Sun was bathed in a bright orange aura, and the stone of the Star was bathed in pink.

However, the queen's concern was the third stone. The stone of the Moon was floating the lowest, almost touching the pedestal. Its magnificent silver aura was almost gone.

"This is not acceptable! If the stone of the Moon weakens completely, then that would mean…"

"That the heir to the throne is no longer living," a woman said, emerging from the shadows of the room. She was wearing a cloak that was made with intricate patterns. A hood also covered her face, and four sprites flew around her emitting auras of green, blue, red and yellow.

"Candifor? (a/n: That's you, candy44! Read it to get it! Thanks for the review!) What are you doing here?"

"My duty, my queen. I have returned from the land of the Elves for I have felt that the heir of the Moon has gone. I am here to once again be the guard of his stone until he returns." Candifor walked to the pedestal, and took off the hood. Long hair flowed down to the floor and elven ears were on the sides of her face. (a/n: read, The Return card)

She cupped her hands together in front of her, and a frozen silver rose appeared. When Yelan saw the rose, she gasped.

"Rishao's rose! It is frozen! But that would mean…Oh no! My son! He is not…"

"Calm down, my queen. The frozen rose is not only a symbol of death. It could mean another."

"What is the meaning of that? He is still alive?"

"It maybe so. But if that has occurred, it could only mean that…"

Candifor walked to the queen and let her look at the rose. "My queen, your son may be in the land of Mortals…in grave danger."

+_back at the land of mortals+_

"Ah! Prince!" Sakura yelled, catching Syaoran just before he hit the ground. He was sweating all over, and he was as hot as a boiling kettle. "What is happening to him!"

Senritsumon looked extremely worried. "Oh no! He is too far from the stone of the Moon!"

"And what would that do to him?"

"The stone is a source of life for him. And it is supposed to be fused with him so that they could live without being kept in the castle all the time. But, since he and the stone are still separated, both are gradually losing life!"

"Oh no!" Sakura watched in horror as Syaoran gasped for breath, clutching at his chest. He was mouthing some words that Sakura could not understand. "What are you trying to say! Please! Speak!" 'Oh please, if you could tell me any way I can help, speak! Oh…if only I can understand you like Senritsumon!'

'_Help me!_'

Sakura's head shot up when she heard a boy's voice in her head. Was she hearing things? Or was Syaoran actually talking to her…in her head?

She laid him on her bed, and he continued to gasp for life. "What can we do to help him? What way did you come through?"

"Through the portal of dimensions. But Agate has sealed it! We can not go back through it! There is…no other way…The prince will…die…"

Syaoran held Sakura's hand tightly. He was dying, but fighting.

Suddenly, an idea stroke Sakura. "Mother's book! Maybe it has something about those portals!" She almost walked away, but Syaoran gripped her hand tightly. She glanced at him sympathetically, and then hurried down stairs. Senritsumon looked back and forth from the prince to the open door and followed after Sakura.

"The book! It must be here! Come on!" Sakura threw away book by book in the basement. She was desperate. She had to act fast. Senritsumon tried to help by pulling away some of the books, which was quite a task for someone her size and weight.

"Ah! There!" Sakura screamed, running to the book farthest from her. It was coated in maroon, with the celestial symbols formed in a magic circle on the back cover. A tiger was on the front, along with the label above the beast that read "Fantasya."

"Senritsumon! I found it! We might be able to save Syaoran!"

"Yes!"

Sakura and the sprite charged up from the basement and up the stairs and broke into the room. "Syaoran! We-"

Sakura suddenly stopped. Syaoran was lying on her bed…

Dead.

_+back in Fantasya+_

Jenith fell to her knees, her body wracking with sobs. Yue ran to her, holding her shoulders. "Princess! What has happened? Princess!"

The guardian turned to Eriol, and found the prince staring into space as well. Their eyes were opened wide, as if in shock, and they were both clutching their chest. Jenith even looked like she was about to faint.

"What has happened! I better call the queen!"

"Yue…no." Jenith pulled him by the sleeve. "Yue…" she turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Syaoran…he's…dead."

_+in the hall of celestial stones+_

There was a small tinkle as the stone of the Moon fell onto the pedestal. Its aura had completely disappeared. Yelan fell to her knees, crying. Candifor bowed her head. The frozen rose she was holding had completely lost its life. It was the dreaded omen.

The prince was dead.

"I am sorry, my queen. Please accept my condolences."

"My son…my beloved son…I was not able to fulfill my promise to your father…Oh, Rishao…"

Candifor looked at the rose in her hands. The sprites were also mourning. And outside, the sky was trembling with thunder and lightning, announcing the untimely death of Prince Syaoran.

SBAM!

"Your highness?"

"Not now, Ruby Moon. I cannot…talk right now."

Ruby Moon bowed. The two guardian beasts were at her side. "Your highness, the goblins have attacked again. Agate is with them. We are awaiting your orders."

The queen straightened up, her eyes blazing with fury. "Then gather all the troops! We shall meet and defeat them completely! For Syaoran!"

+_moments later+_

The army of faeries waited at their fort, their eyes focused on the oncoming foes on the horizon. Eriol and Jenith were at the front, with another figure on a horse. The figure was wearing white robes, without any armor, and brandishing a pearly white sword. Her face was covered by a white hood and mask. Yet, her poise could instantly label her.

Queen Yelan.

She was now the commander of the army, a temporary substitute for Syaoran, she noted in her mind. She would not accept that her son is dead.

"_Hirg'nante p'rah qa Sei'spe Syaoran_ (Revenge for Prince Syaoran)!" Eriol yelled, raising one of his stilettos. The elves and sprites were among them as well. They all raised their weapons.

"_Hirg'nante p'rah qa Sei'spe Syaoran_ (Revenge for Prince Syaoran)!"

The queen raised her sword and commanded, "_Dugsho_ (Attack)!"

+_in Sakura's room+_

"No…This cannot be happening," Sakura muttered, on her knees and embracing her mother's book.

"Prince Syaoran!" Senritsumon flew to the Prince's dead body and cried as well. "No! You have your whole life ahead of you! No! Wake up!"

Sakura dropped the book on the floor, and bowed her head. Her tears spilled onto the book. She was not able to do anything to save that boy. And she has always believed that faeries existed. Now their dead prince was on her bed.

"I'm sorry…mother, I am so sorry," she repeated over and over.

Suddenly, her mother's book began to glow…

_+Wakas+_

Jezareth: Whoop! We can't spoil the surprise! But, Syaoran really IS dead. And oh man! Is it midnight already? But no matter! Anything for our avid readers!

Xiu Ying: But if you believe in the spirit of S+S, then keep on reading! And yes (sniff) I feel your pain after reading this chapter. But we all have to believe! S+S forever!

Xiao Lei: Don't sulk! We didn't uhm…Can't tell you right now! But there are still more characters to come! Especially Lightning Illusion Dragon, Kawaii lil cherrypink, and dbzgtfan, who might just have the power to alter destiny! So wait for the exciting next chap!

_**Preview:**_

Three new characters…one destiny…This will bring a fairy and a human together in one world…to fight for freedom and peace. When all hope has been lost, a phoenix arises from the ashes, to bring back the light in Fantasya and truly defeat the goblins.

_R & R!_


	4. Destiny's Kiss

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: Destiny's Kiss"**_

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Robin: Whew! We're on a roll here, people! Let's get going!

Xiu Ying: Wow! Days really have gone hectic. But its great we have an activity like this to freshen up our heads before school. And where's Jezareth?

Xiao Lei: Still asleep, I think.

Jezareth: (comes out in her pajamas) (yawn) Huh? Hey! You guys are already at the computer and you didn't tell me? Unfair!

Lenny: But don't you remember what you did last time, while writing the last chapter? You were really sleepy back then.

Jezareth: Oh, I forgot! To those who've already read the past chapter, the title was supposed to be **_A Meeting of Worlds_. **I accidentally wrote **_The Beginning of an Epic_**. Sorry for that!

Xiu Ying: She wasn't able to get much sleep the night before just to finish that chapter. And we even had to miss out on a swimming trip just to make quick updates! That's how we love you guys!

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm. If you have time, you can look it up in the net, and we assure you a great catch!

Danny: Do you remember what each race is? If you don't and if you're too lazy to go back and read again, here's a quick recap, with some unmentioned details.

**Faeries (_Farina_) ** They reside in the North of Fantasya, in the land of _Lunaea_ (Land of the Moon), which is made up of towering castles on a floating city. They are the highest beings in Fantasya, and their queen/king is the supreme ruler. They once only guarded the stone of the Moon, which gave them tremendous power and magic. The do not have wings, except some commoners called _Transivas_ who are crosses between the other races. (read: Yue and Ruby Moon)

**Sprites (_Esperites_) ** They reside in the West of Fantasya, in the land of _Talla _(land of the Star), which is mostly made up of forests and lakes. They are small creatures with wings that serve the Faeries. They used to be driven to extinction by the goblins, but after the Faeries adopted their queen Miw-a, they were able to exist again. They have unbeatable expertise in healing, from once guarding the stone of the Star.

**Elves (_Erubes_) ** They reside in the East of Fantasya, in the land of _Adlaw_ (land of the Sun), which is also called the Haven, the most evolved place in all of Fantasya. The Elves are the wisest of creatures, for they once guarded the stone of the Sun. They are ethereal creatures who love peace, but are also formidable opponents in war.

**Goblins (_Gobrine_) ** The main evil race that resides in the far South of Fantasya, in the land of _Dellius _(land of Darkness), a series of underground caves. They have long pointy ears and wart-stricken faces, and gray skin. But there are exceptions (read: Agate). They used to live in peace, until greed got the best of them. Before they held none of the Celestial stones, but things are about to change…

Jezareth: Well, I guess that takes care of stuff!

Seventh Faythes: Enjoy the fic!

_**+Destiny's Kiss+**_

The sky above thundered and roared as two forces clashed. The Faeries versus the Goblins. It was hard to know who was winning, for deprived of light, one cannot even see if the person beside him was an ally or foe.

However, all Faeries held a certain light in their hearts, guiding them to who the enemies were. But the goblins have long lived in the dark, and their eyes were already adjusted to such absence of perception.

"_Solem Metora_ (Solar Meteor)!" Eriol yelled. All of a sudden, balls of fire came from his hand and hit a group of goblins charging at the soldiers he was in charge of. He was in charge of the front army, Jenith the middle, and the queen the back army.

Eriol's attack granted them temporary light, but it did not last long. The burning bodies of the goblins illuminated the earth, but singed anyone who neared them.

"_Strella Aegisu _(Star Shield)!" A pink sphere covered the princess of the stars as several goblins tried attacking her at the same time. They were all repelled by the shield, and thrown off, without the princess breaking a sweat.

The princess had turned around to face any more chargers, but found herself right in the path of a raging beast that belonged to the goblins.

"Protect the princess, Ruby Moon!"

The girl with long brown hair and butterfly wings jumped in front of the princess and picked her up. Then she flew off to safety. At the corner of her eye, she saw someone shoot an arrow at the monster, crippling it completely.

"T-thank you, Ruby Moon."

"_Kath 'nu par siau, Sei'sa_ (anything for you, princess)," the guardian replied, jumping back into battle.

_+meanwhile+_

Eriol easily defeated another foe, and searched around for any attackers, but found none. He walked around, clutching his stilettos tightly. Then he heard a voice say, "Looking for more blood to spill, my prince?"

He spun around and spotted a woman among the goblins, holding a long and sharp sword in her hands and a twinkle of malice in her eyes. "Agate," he growled, gritting his teeth. He readied himself in a fighting stance, and glared at her. "I have waited for this! You will pay for my brother's death!"

"Oh, I am sorry! Is he dead? I was hoping it would be sooner."

"Why you heartless-"

"Eriol!"

He stopped and turned to see who had called him. It was his mother. She dismounted her horse and walked toward him. "Do not bother yourself with vermin like her. I shall exact punishment for her actions."

"But mother-!"

"I expect you to not interfere. And tell the troops as well to not intervene."

Agate smiled. "Very well then, my queen. None of my soldiers will intervene as well. I have already claimed the life of your beloved husband, and of your cherished son. And now I would take your life as well!"

The goblin woman charged at the queen but she easily evaded it, and hit Agate on the back of her neck with the hilt of her sword. Agate gasped in pain and stumbled to her knees. But she quickly recovered and attacked again. The queen merely stepped out of the way.

"Grrr! I have had enough of your childish shenanigans! It is time to finish this!" Agate smirked and pulled out something from her chest. It was a black jewel glowing in an eerie dark blue aura. Yelan's jaw dropped.

"Yes, queen Yelan. You are not the only ones who hold a celestial stone. I present to you, the stone of the goblins! "_An vatu na'n Dellum_ (the Stone of the Darkness)!"

"What? That is preposterous! No such stone exists!"

"But now queen, there is. And now prepare to meet your husband and son!"

A beam shot out from the jewel and headed straight for the queen. The Faeries tried to stop it, but none of them could do it in time.

"_Nan'ia_ (Mother)!" her children screamed.

"_Vulan Patronum _(Moon Aegis)!"

Suddenly, a force covered the queen and shielded her from the force of the attack. Everyone could only wait in anxiety for what had happened to Yelan. Agate was smirking. She knew no one was strong enough to beat her attack. She was victorious.

"I believe that is far too weak, Agate."

Everyone gasped at the sound of the tiny voice. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Senritsumon appeared and flew to the center of the hushed battle. She looked as though she was not concerned if the queen was hurt. She was looking pretty excited though.

"You little mouse! How could you have returned? I closed the portal!" Agate screamed. The sprite shook her head and her finger.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Yes, you have indeed closed the portal, after throwing the prince into it. But we have learned that there are other ways to return and save the prince's life!"

"Syaoran is…alive?" Jenith cried out hopefully. Senritsumon turned to her.

"Far more than that, _Sei'sa_."

As if on cue, the smoke caused by the explosion slowly cleared up. Some coughed softly, even Jenith, but they all had their eyes glued to the spot where the queen was a moment ago.

Someone was covering the startled woman with a silver cape, and embracing her protectively. The savior was not that tall and not that old either. He looked like he was only in his teens, with chestnut brown hair.

It took a second for them, but they realized who he was.

"_Kuda!_" Jenith yelled. She was at the verge of tears, and yet she ran to the middle of the battlefield just to embrace her brother. With Yue's icy blue eyes guarding her of course. When she neared him, however, she saw that he had another person in his arms. An unconscious girl with short brown hair and unusual clothing. Come to think of it, Syaoran was wearing an unusually designed shirt as well.

Syaoran straightened up and left the girl with his mother. Then he turned to Agate and walked toward her. She took a step back. "No matter! I will just defeat you with my celestial stone!"

Syaoran's brows furrowed and he opened his hand before her. The stone flew out of Agate's hands without warning. Then Syaoran disappeared for a second and reappeared near her, with his blade merely inches away from her throat.

"Surrender now, or lose your life, Agate," Senritsumon called out. Agate gritted her teeth and dropped her sword. She raised her hands in the air.

"Yes!" the Faeries squealed as the goblins retreated in a flash. Then it was time to gather and help those who are wounded and take them back to the kingdom to be taken care of. Meanwhile, Yelan remained in her spot, with the girl in her arms. Jenith and Eriol approached their mother and curiously looked at the newcomer. Jenith was even poking her face.

Syaoran approached them, giving them an empty stare. Then, Jenith noticed something hiding behind her brother. She quickly caught it with her hands. It was a small lightning yellow dragon, cowering in fear. "Oh! You are such an adorable creature! What is your name?"

"L-Lupinelighning…"

"Such a long name. But…where did my brother find you?"

Senritsumon flew to her. "Lupinelightning helped us return. Along with Lady Sakura."

"Lady Sakura?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran approached his mother and took the girl, carrying her bride-style. She was still asleep, but she looked peaceful in his arms. He looked at her, and somehow his family saw a flicker of emotion in his blank eyes. It was not anger or annoyance. It was…different.

Syaoran then started making his way back to the castle. His family followed him, with puzzled faces. Senritsumon and Lupinelightning flew beside them, smiling at each other. They were the only ones who could tell them what actually happened.

_+flashback+_

"What's happening?" Sakura asked as her mother's book began to glow. Something clearly was happening. Senritsumon was equally surprised. In fact, she had fallen to the floor.

The book slowly changed shape. It grew smaller as well. Then, in a moment, it was all over.

"Ehi? Where am I?" a small voice asked. Sakura rubbed her eyes. She could not believe that a baby dragon was right in front of her!

"What creature are you?" the sprite asked, buzzing around the second flying creature.

"Uhm…I am an Illusion Dragon. And my name is Lupinelighning. Are you from Fantasya?"

"Well, yes I am."

"Really? Then what are you doing in the world of mortals? It has been years since I last saw anyone from Fantasya. Nadeshiko never returned to the place."

Sakura's head shot up. "Wait, my mother goes to Fantasya?"

"Used to. When she was still a little girl. And we met there. Ever since, I never left her side, because I am her only way of going back and forth between these two worlds."

"Wait! You can go back to Fantasya? Create a portal or something like that?"

"Of course I can! That's what Illusion Dragons are for! Though, I AM the last of my kind."

"Then you can help us take the prince back home! Please! There must be a way to revive him in Fantasya!" Senritsumon pleaded.

"Probably, there is. But if we must leave, then she should come with us." He pointed to Sakura.

"Ho-hoe? Why me?"

"In order to move from world to world, I need a mortal with me. And you're the only one available."

"Okay," she replied, glancing at the prince. "What do I have to do?"

"Just trust me."

_+end of flashback/at the castle of Faeries+_

The darkness had completely disappeared, all thanks to the return of their beloved prince. The day once came and everyone was rejoicing. The palace was serene once again. Its denizens walked in its halls without worry, and in one of its large rooms lay the queen, earning her much needed rest.

"So, the Illusion Dragon sent you back here through a portal, but the girl lost consciousness on your way?" Jenith asked the two flying creatures as they guarded Sakura, who was lying on the princess' bed.

"Yes, your highness," answered Lupinelightning. "It is very odd, for Nadeshiko had a much stronger power within her. Yet, her daughter is so weak."

"Hmm…This Nadeshiko is quite a mysterious character. I would love to learn more about her from my mother. But right now, I believe her daughter still needs to rest."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!"

Her door swung open and her silent brother, in his princely robes, stepped in. His cape flared behind him as he stepped up to her. He only stared at her, but Jenith caught his unasked question.

"There is nothing to worry about, _kuda_. She has been treated with the outmost care. All that there is to wait for now is for her to awake."

Syaoran sighed voicelessly. Jenith smiled. "Do you feel something special for this girl perhaps?" she asked with a telling smile.

He looked toward her with a raise brow, color rising to his cheeks. Jenith looked at him and giggled softly. "Oh, Syaoran! You are very successful in hiding your emotions, and yet this girl seems to have a special effect on you. But do not worry. I will be the only one who would know." She stood up and walked to the girl sleeping on her silk covered bed. Sakura was dressed in one of her gowns. A cherry pink colored dress with cap sleeves and a high collar. As with all of Jenith's gowns, the one Sakura wore was very long. The bodice was designed with sequined flowers, and a silk ribbon tied around her waist served as her belt.

Just looking at her mad Syaoran feel…uneasy. There was as unexplainable throbbing in his chest, which came as a surprise to him since he had never felt like this before. He tried to breathe to get rid of that. It was not successful.

He tried to focus as Jenith spoke. "If I am right, she will awake in a short while. By dinner perhaps. Now you should leave and see mother. She has to see you, to feel that you still truly are alive."

Syaoran nodded and left. When he had gone out the door, Jenith closed her eyes and giggled yet again. "Oh, _kuda_. This is getting to be interesting. I could not wait to see when this girl has awoken completely. She seems to affect Syaoran in a different way."

_+in the Queen's quarters+_

Syaoran knelt beside the queen's bed, holding her hand. The queen woke up and turned to him, smiling. "My son…you truly are alive…I am so glad."

He nodded and held up her hand to his cheek. "We have all thought you have died. When Candifor visited me, with a frozen rose, it was more than I could bear. And now you are here, alive and well. Oh praise _Bathala_ (god)!"

Syaoran nodded, taking in each word. Then, the queen waved her hand, and a _Transiva _dressed in a bubblegum pink dress, with curly hair of the same color, appeared in the doorway. He recognized her. Cherrypink, her mother's high priestess. She was a seer, one of the few select Faeries who can foretell the future. She was also Syaoran's mentor and caretaker since he came into the palace.

"Syaoran, it is time for you and your siblings to receive the Celestial stones as their rightful heirs. I shall perform the ritual."

His jaw dropped. 'Why her? The queen should do it! And if I take the stone…that would mean that…I'm supposed to take up the throne!' He turned to his sick mother and fiercely shook his head.

Yelan placed her hand on his and tried to smile. " My son, I am weak. My reign is near its end. And I need the one who would replace me. You should take up the throne as early as possible. And I refuse to take no for your answer." Syaoran bowed his head.

What else could he do?

He nodded reluctantly.

+_later+_

Sakura's eyelids slowly fluttered open. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. But when she did, she found herself in a room covered in pink objects, and illuminated by small gold balls of light.

"So, you are awake, Lady Sakura."

A girl came in from the balcony, wearing a beautiful pink silk gown, with a high white collar and long white sleeves that reached to her wrists. Her long brown hair was tied in a braid with deep pink bows with star centerpieces.

"Uh…yes. And may I ask who you are?"

"I am the sister of the prince you have just saved from certain death. For that I am extremely grateful. I am-"

"Jenith?"

"Ah yes, you know me already. I have forgotten that you know all about us."

"And Syaoran?"

"He is already well, like he was never gone at all. All because of you, kind one."

Sakura blushed. She was getting plenty of praises from this girl alone. Jenith was very beautiful and very kind too.

Suddenly, Sakura noticed that the princess suddenly frowned. Standing up, she approached her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jenith turned to the balcony, to the night sky strewn with stars. "You see, I have been informed that we are supposed to take hold of our heritage, the Celestial stones, and that my brother, Syaoran, is to be proclaimed king. I know you believe we should be pleased at this, but handing down the throne would mean that the present ruler is near his or her death. And in our case, that would be our mother."

"Oh…" Sakura could not think of any words to say. After all, this was a different world. Things that she might find right could be the other way around.

Scratching her head, she asked, "And when will the uhh…coronation happen?"

"Tonight." Then the princess turned to her. "And you would be the guest of honor."

_+at the coronation+_

Sakura sat at the back of everyone else. She was too shy to go near any of the other "creatures." They were far more ethereal and beautiful than she could ever be. She decided to stay away, with only Senritsumon and Lupinelightning for company.

Jenith fixed her up for the event. Aside from giving her one of her magnificent gowns, she also lent her a pair of ruby slippers with pink details. She also fixed up her auburn hair with some of her bows, and covered her hands with satin gloves.

"Lady Sakura? What are you doing alone?"

She looked up and saw a dark haired girl about her age. "Uh…who are you?"

"Oh, forgive my manners! I am called Tomoyo, and I am a maidservant of _Sei'sa_ Jenith. And this is Debezigeti, one of the shrine servers." Tomoyo pointed to the young boy beside her who had spiky black hair, a blue shirt and yellow trousers. He bowed politely.

"It is a great honor to finally meet the savior of the prince," Debezigeti said. Sakura blushed. Again, she was receiving quite the special treatment. She noted however, that the boy was pretty burly for his age. He seemed very strong.

It was Tomoyo's turn to speak. "Princess Jenith sent me to accompany you. It is my duty to be your guardian as well as your guide for your short stay. And, if you would, follow me so that I can lead you to a place where you could watch the ceremony in its full glory."

She nodded and followed the two.

No sooner than that, there was a sudden hushed ambience. The queen's right hand appeared before everyone, her head covered by a hood. Then the three royal children entered the room, wearing their crowns on their heads. They sat down on the chairs surrounding Cherrypink. Syaoran sat on the north chair, Jenith on the west, and Eriol on the east. The heirs of the Sun and Star were both uneasy, as anyone could feel, but the future king showed nothing. Even as Candifor, the guardian of the Celestial stones appeared, bearing the stones on a soft pillow.

Sakura only watched as Candifor proclaimed something in the Faeries' own language. Tomoyo said it was a formality. The priestess was saying something about the stones yearning to help defeat the greedy goblins, and that it is time that the Faeries had a new and brave ruler. Then she motioned to Candifor, who stepped up to her and offered the stones. Tomoyo continued to translate as the ritual went on.

First, Cherrypink picked up the stone of the Star, and held it before everyone. "The stone of the Star, a symbol of femininity, care, and innocence. It is entrusted to the youngest of the children, Princess Jenith. Receive this jewel and use it to cure every illness that bothers the kingdom."

She gave it to Jenith, who held it to her chest, her eyes closed. The stone disappeared from her hands, and when she had opened her eyes again, a pink twinkle appeared in her right eye. Her tiara suddenly changed. It turned into a gold one with a pink gem in the middle.

Then Cherrypink took the stone of the Sun. "The stone of the Sun, a symbol of wisdom, protection, and loyalty. It is entrusted to the eldest of the children, Prince Eriol. Receive this jewel and use it to guide those who are confused."

Just like what Jenith did, Eriol held the stone to his chest, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, an orange twinkle appeared in his eye. Then his crown changed into a gold one too, with an orange gem in the middle.

The only one left was the stone of the Moon. Cherrypink took it. "The stone of the Moon, our guardian stone, and the symbol of strength, power, and bravery. It is entrusted to the middle child, Prince Syaoran, and our future leader. Receive this jewel, and govern your kingdom in the way you believe is most rewarding for all, and keep strong in times of hardships."

She handed the stone to Syaoran, who did the same as his siblings except that instead of closing his eyes, he only bowed his head. When he had straightened up, a silver twinkle was in his eye. Then, his crown shone brightly and changed in shape and size. It grew into a large silver crown with a pair of wings on each side, and three jewels adorning the center. The jewels were in different colors. The one on the lower left was pink, the one on the lower right was bright orange, and the one above them was the largest of them all, and was colored silver.

"And now, _Sei'spe_ Syaoran, I crown you _Sei'rih _(king) Syaoran, ruler of all Fantasya," Cherrypink proclaimed, handing to Syaoran a long scepter with a symbol of a silver crescent moon on the end. The three stone holders stood up, and the hall erupted in joyous clapping.

Cherrypink, Eriol and Jenith turned to the new king, and bowed down. Everyone else followed. Sakura was still a bit confused but she knelt down as well. Then Syaoran raised his hands and they all stood up.

"_M'bihay es Sei'rih Syaoran_ (long live King Syaoran)!" Eriol yelled, raising his fist into the air.

"_M'bihay es Sei'rih Syaoran_ (long live King Syaoran)!" the crowd yelled back, raising their fists as well.

"Oh, I am overjoyed to see the prince finally take the throne," Debezigeti said, clapping his hands. "If Lady Sakura had not saved his life, we would not have our new ruler. That is why you are our guest of honor, Lady Sakura," he said, turning to Sakura.

"Well…it wasn't only me. Lupinelightning helped too. And Senritsumon too."

Tomoyo nodded. "Well, yes. But if you have not taken care of the prince, then he would not exist anymore."

"Hey, I like all this special treatment and all, but I really have to go back now. My father and brother would be waiting for me. They must be worried."

"Can you not stay any longer? Even only for the festivities? They are also held in your honor."

"I'd love too, Tomoyo-chan, but I really have to go. Please say goodbye to Prince Syaoran for me." Then the human girl turned to the dragon beside her. "Lupinelightning, we should get going."

The yellow dragon nodded its tiny head and rubbed its hands together. "Alright! _Bucs'n a'n d'naan_ (Open the portal)!"

A small spark appeared, but it suddenly disappeared. Lupinelightning looked quite surprised.

"Ehi? Why wouldn't it open?"

"What! It wouldn't open? How come?"

"I don't know, Sakura. It seems that something is interfering with my dimensional powers!"

Sakura clasped her hands together. "Hoe! How could I go back home now?"

_+Wakas+_

Robin: Uh-oh! Sakura couldn't go back! What now?

Lenny: Find out in the next chap!

Jezareth: And some notes about the new characters.

_**Lupinelightning is of course based on Lupineligthning-Illusion Dragon whose fics I just absolutely adore!**_

_**Candifor (previous chap) is based on candy44.**_

_**Cherrypink is based on kawaii li'l cherrypink.**_

_**Senritsumon is based on the kind fic-er who kindly read and reviewed all our fics, and who understands how hard it is to not play Ragnarok! Rok on!**_

_**Debezigeti is based on dbzgtfan. Get the similarities? And his appearance is based on the main character of his favorite anime series.**_

Xiu Ying: We really feel honored that you gave us some reviews! This is our thanks! Hope you keep on reading and reviewing!

_**Preview:**_

Now that Sakura could not return, she has to stay in Fantasya, under the supervision of the new king. But things begin to get complicated for the both of them and for some people around them as well. However, peace is once again restored as the goblins seemed to have stopped terrorizing the magical world. Or have they?

_R &R_


	5. The Prince and the Mortal

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: The Prince and the Mortal"**_

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Xiu Ying: Sorry for the late update! We're having a fiesta right now and my mom keeps reprimanding me for the sudden up of the electric bill. (sigh)

Jezareth: But we have good news! The story's all planned out already! If my guess is right, this fic will be over in…_secret!_ I won't spoil the surprise! Let's just say it's not far away.

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm. If you have time, you can look it up in the net, and we assure you a great catch!

Robin: We are looking for lyrics of the _Encantadia_ theme so that we could make it into a songfic in the story. Watch out, k? It's in Filipino but where looking if we could translate it just for you guys.

Raimundo: We've also got some songfics and one-shots lined up to be published. Please read and review them for us too!

Xiu Ying: We also want to tell you that we messed up something in the first chapter.

'_This is how stone spirits should be speaking to their holders. (aka, Luna to Syaoran)'_

Seventh Faythes: On with the fic!

_**+The Prince and the Mortal+**_

Sakura was in shock. She is not able to go back to her world?

"I am sorry, Lady Sakura. I shall inform the princess," Tomoyo said, running off. Sakura could only continue to stare into space. Her remaining companions glanced at each other with concerned faces.

"Lady Sakura, I think it would be better if we sit down," Debezigeti advised, taking Sakura by the hand and leading her to one of the empty seats.

+_meanwhile+_

"Is that so? She is not able to make a return?"

"Yes, _Sei'sa_. The Illusion Dragon's powers cannot be activated for some reason. It said there was a force interfering with his magic. I am worried about Lady Sakura. She seems to take the news in a difficult manner."

Jenith glanced at Syaoran, who had his back to them, but she knew he was taking in every word. She smiled and turned back to Tomoyo, winking. "Hm… I believe there is no other solution but to take her in the castle. But Syaoran may reprimand me if we treat her too exclusively. She may stay in the maid's quarters."

Jenith smiled when she felt a hand touch her right shoulder. With a sugary voice, she turned around. "Yes, _Sei'rih_? How may I help you?"

Syaoran only stared at her, furrowing his brows. Then he glanced over to where Sakura was sitting and turned back to his sister. Jenith got the idea before he even approached her.

"You want me to give her much finer treatment? Of course, your highness. With one word, she will be treated with the highest respect possible." Jenith bowed down respectfully. He then walked away. The princess turned to her smiling maidservant, who bowed and left.

"Oh, Syaoran, somehow I foresee great things to come," Jenith whispered.

_+moments later+_

The hall erupted in joyous music and voices. The Faeries were all dancing and merry making, for there new king. Sprites and Elves were also among them, praising the newly commissioned keepers of the celestial stones. Of course, the king remained his usual self, and only shot glances at those who greeted him. Nobody took it as an offense, though. They were all used to this type of behavior.

"Syaoran, are you not in the mood to dance? This is for your honor as well," Eriol told his brother, who was sitting quite uninterestedly on the throne. Eriol and Jenith were both standing at his sides, glancing at each other with telling smiles.

Syaoran stared at him blankly. Eriol quickly added, "Oh! Do not take it as an offense. I am merely asking you to see if you would like to ask anyone to dance, in order to have any entertainment at all."

"I am positive that is what mother would tell you if she were here," Jenith whispered into Syaoran's ear. He breathed a silent sigh and stood up. He turned to Jenith and offered his hand. The princess glanced quickly at Eriol and then shook her head.

"Forgive me, my brother, but I believe that I…would dance with Yue! You should search for somebody else. Someone who…you are not familiar with. You should be more social, _kuda_, for you are now the king." With that, she walked away, searching for Yue.

"Well, I should be going, my brother. I would also want to search for someone to dance with. I wish you luck."

Syaoran could only sigh again as he found himself left alone at the throne.

_+meanwhile+_

Yue stood silently at one corner of the room, his arms folded over his chest. 'What am I doing here? Peasants are not allowed in balls as grand as this. Unlike Ruby Moon, I am someone who is much poorer than everyone in the castle.'

He had already turned around to leave, when someone tugged him by the sleeve of his robes. He turned around and was met by the princess' eyes. The young sixteen year old guardian suddenly turned pink. "Y-yes, p-princess?"

"Did you come with anybody else, Yue?"

"Well…N-not exactly…"

"Good!"

Yue could only gape in shock as the princess grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor. She locked his arms around her slim waist and her arms around his neck. Yue was blushing to the maximum, though the princess did not even seem to be looking at him.

"Please do not mind this, Yue. I am only trying to see if my brother shall ask Lady Sakura to dance. He somehow seems infatuated with our lovely guest."

Yue sighed disappointedly. He stared at the princess, who was staring somewhere else. He tried to hide his disappointment, and failed miserably. He only looked down at his feet as he and Jenith swayed to the ballad the sprites were playing.

"The princess and Sir Yue look perfect together," Tomoyo commented, her hands clasped together and her eyes twinkling as she watched Jenith and her guardian dancing together.

"That goes without saying. I have been trying to tell Yue that he and my sister are the perfect couple, but he does not seem to want to acknowledge that."

Tomoyo was startled by the voice. "_S-sei'spe_ Eriol? Just what do you mean?"

"I mean that they are perfect together as well. You seem to be alone, Lady Tomoyo."

"Ah…y-yes. That is because I had spent my time preparing the princess for the coronation. I have no more time to search for a suitable partner."

"Then, if it would not be much trouble, could I be your partner for the time being?" Eriol asked, offering his hand. The maid blushed pink but nonetheless took his offer.

Syaoran watched his two siblings dance with their chosen partners. He could not believe they would actually ask Yue and Tomoyo, who they do not even seem close to. He shook his head and scanned the place. His eyes traveled over to one corner of the room, where Sakura was sitting, looking devastated. A small twinkle appeared in his blank eyes and he started walking toward Sakura.

"I can't go back…what would happen now?" Sakura mumbled, playing with her thumbs. She almost cried, but she tried to stop. It was going to be a big disappointment if she ruined Jenith's preparations of her face.

"Ah, Lady Sakura. Why are you so melancholy?" She looked up and saw a hooded woman, with four sprites hovering around her.

"H-huh? O-oh! Nothing! I-I'm just-oh, please forget it."

"I am honored to meet the _Sei'rih's_ savior. My name is Candifor."

"Oh! Same here, Miss Candifor."

"Why not dance? It may liberate you from your worries."

"Huh? Oh, no thank you! Besides, there's no one eager enough to dance with a foreigner like me."

"You may be wrong, Lady, for here comes someone who might like to join you." Candifor pointed her hand toward the place before Sakura. She turned and saw the prince-no, king, walking toward her.

"B-but-" She turned to Candifor again, but the woman was gone.

"Oh! Your highness!" Senritsumon blurted out. She, Lupinelightning, and Debezigeti fell to their knees and bowed, along with others who were near them. Sakura saw them and hastily followed.

Sakura looked up, though, when she saw a hand offered to her. The hand belonged to the king. She was quite confused, and looked to and fro from his face to his hand.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and reached for her hand. Then he pulled her up and led-or rather dragged her to the dance floor. When they reached it, he let go of her. She rubbed her wrists lightly, cowering before his glares. "I-I…do not know what you might want from me but that hurt."

Syaoran took her hand again, but this time more gently. Then he wrapped his free hand around her waist. Sakura was astonished, but somehow eased down when they started swaying to the beat. She laid her other hand on his shoulder, and looked down, her cheeks turning pink.

When she looked up, she found Syaoran staring at her. Their eyes locked together for a moment that lasted forever. Sakura felt like she could stare into those amber spheres perpetually, and all other noise was blocked out of her ears.

She had always thought that Faeries were small creatures, who were only _cute_. She thought they always had gentle faces. But right now, she was dancing with their king, and he was as tall, taller actually, than her and had this ultimately icy expression which could have chilled her to the bone, if only she was not melting in his arms right now.

_+on the other hand+_

Jenith giggled behind her shield, Yue. She tried to lean in closer, to get a better look, causing her body to push closer to Yue's. The winged boy blushed beet red at the contact. He gulped hard. It was a good thing her attention was focused on Syaoran, for she would have laughed at him that instant.

"Ah! She has finally asked her to dance!" she squealed excitedly. "Finally! Now I truly know that he has a special feeling for Lady Sakura. Perhaps she is the one Eriol and I have been waiting for. Oh, Syaoran…"

Yue sighed disappointedly. 'Oh, I had forgotten that she has been dancing with me only to watch her brother…Why do I even hope?'

Tomoyo and Eriol were much luckier though. They were more indifferent than the others. After all, they see each other almost all the time, and are not as irritated with each other.

"Ah, the princess can be such a mature lady, and yet turn into a childish girl at times," the dark-haired maid said.

"I agree. But that is what makes my sister so admirable. She has multiple personalities, and she can change to your liking. I believe that what Syaoran lacks, she makes up sufficiently. That is why I am thankful that they are my siblings."

Tomoyo nodded agreeably. Then she broke away and bowed. "Pardon me, _Sei'spe_, but I need to leave. I have been assigned with the task to prepare for Lady Sakura's stay. It has been my pleasure dancing with you."

Eriol bowed back. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Tomoyo." He watched her turn and leave, his eyes following her retreating figure. Then he turned on his heel and walked back to his place beside the king's throne.

_+back with Sakura+_

Her feet were already tired, but something was still telling her to keep on dancing. She liked being with the prince. It was like a fairytale. Only, her prince charming was from another world, and she is not a damsel in distress. Well, maybe she was in quite a dilemma.

Her heart started beating madly, and heat and color rose to her face. It was like heaven.

But her feet just could not go on. Without warning, her feet gave way. She would have fallen straight to the floor if Syaoran had not caught her. It took her a minute before she realized that she had leaned against his sturdy body, with his strong arms around her shoulders. She felt protected and secured, and she swore she could have fainted right that moment. He smelled beautiful. They locked together for a moment before she heard someone.

"Lady Sakura? What is the matter?"

"N-nothing, Senritsumon. M-my feet ju-just gave way…I-I think I'll be fine after I rest them and-ah!"

Sakura had gasped for the king had surprised her yet again by literally sweeping her off her feet. He carried her again bridal style with ease, as if she was as light as a feather. The music and dancing has stopped, and Sakura felt like she had blushed to her limit. Syaoran took one glance at Senritsumon and left the ballroom, still carrying Sakura.

"Oh, do not stop the merrymaking. The king has informed me that he will only send Lady Sakura to her room and he will return shortly. Please go on!" the tiny sprite announced.

"I must see what has happened," Jenith said as she broke away from Yue. "I hope you do not mind, Yue. I shall be going."

"O-of course, _Sei'sa_."

"Thank you. _Aqu ya alsi an _(I am leaving now)," she said, before picking up her skirts and following her brother. Yue only sighed as she left and went back to his place at the corner, and folded his arms again.

" _Prahn dei iqa pah jah'ni sen Sei'sa Jenith_ (you seem not yourself whenever the princess is around)."

"_Wac nagyoon, Ruby Moon_ (Not now, Ruby Moon)!" he muttered exasperatedly. His fellow guardian smiled.

"It is not my own comment. It is from Prince Eriol."

"I do not believe what you have said."

"I see, but it is the truth. Even I believe that you are a perfect couple."

Yue could only sigh mentally. 'Someone like me could only hope that it would happen…'

_+in Sakura's new room+_

Sakura continued to blush as Syaoran laid her on her new bed. She sat up, since she was still not that sleepy.

Her face was still beet red as he knelt beside her. "T-thanks…for bringing me here, that is."

He did not appear to hear her though, and instead he took one of her slightly swollen feet and took off her slipper. He did the same with the other foot.

"Oh, you shouldn't-"

She tried to protest, but he lent a deaf ear and continued. He touched one of her feet, and she winced slightly. It really hurt. Then he pushed away the part of her skirt that covered her feet and gently massaged her feet, his hands glowing dim silver. Sakura still continued to blush, but somehow the pain gradually deceased, and so did the swelling. She sighed deeply, as if relieved of a huge burden.

"_Kuda_? I am-"

Jenith stopped. She had just entered through the door when she saw what her brother was doing. Sakura immediately jumped away from the prince and hugged her knees.

"Uh…Jenith, i-it's not what you think…!"

Syaoran turned to his surprised sister, and glared. She simply tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Oh, forgive my intrusion, _kuda_. I was merely concerned about our guest. But I presume that she is already taken care of now. _Aqu y'a aaksih a'n_ (I shall leave now)." She turned around.

However, Syaoran stood up and stopped her. She looked at him and then nodded. "Very well, then. I shall attend to her illness, _Sei'rih_." She bowed and let him pass her by on his way out the door.

"Lady Sakura, what hurts you?" the princess asked, approaching Sakura.

"Uhm…well, my feet…"

"Ah. Do not despair any longer. I shall attend to that." She knelt down beside the girl sitting on the bed and laid her hands over her feet. She closed her eyes and chanted in the _Farina _language. Sakura, being a human foreigner, had no idea what she was saying. But her feet completely healed, and she found that they were in perfect condition to dance again. Not like she would like to dance that long again…

"Uhm, thanks, princess Jenith."

"It is my pleasure. Now, I shall send some of my maidservants to help you prepare for bed. You need much rest. We shall see you tomorrow."

Sakura watched the princess turn and leave. Finding that she was alone in the room, she decided to look around. Like Jenith's room, most of the fabrics in the room were silk. Torches hung on the wall to give the room light. And on one side was a balcony. Sakura stood up and, barefoot, decided to go out the balcony.

There was a slight breeze that night, which caressed her rosy cheeks and toyed with her auburn locks. She rested her hands on the marble rails and looked out as far as her eye can see.

The night was beautiful. And unlike in the "world of mortals", the night cast a gray-blue glow on everything. Sakura remembered some of those paintings which only used one type of color in different tones. What she was seeing now was like those paintings, only much more realistic.

She looked down at the palace's lawn. It was covered with different types of beautiful plants and flowers. She had not seen any of those plants back home, but she suddenly remembered the plants her mother used to grow.

'Wait a minute! That flower…'

One particular flower caught her eye. Its bushes were all placed in the center of the lawn, in a crescent moon shape. The flowers were all silver, and looked as smooth as satin and silk combined. The center of the flowers was a shade of deep blue, as if someone painted them meticulously. Sakura suddenly remembered the unusual plant her mother took care of always. It looked the same. She put on her slippers and hurried down to the garden to take a closer look.

_+at the garden+_

Sakura stared at the flowers. Yes, they were exactly the same kind her mother grew. She lightly touched one with the tip of her finger, and traced its outline.

"Silver Moonlight."

"Huh?" Sakura turned around. Seems like every now and then someone would suddenly pop out of nowhere to surprise her. The one who was before her now was a tall and beautiful woman, with long jet black hair and a demanding presence. It only took one look for Sakura to know that she was the queen.

"Uh…Y-your highness," she said, getting to her knees.

"That is not necessary, Lady Sakura. Your mother and I were good friends."

"Y-you know my mom-mother?"

"Yes. And very well at that. If it was not for her, these Silver Moonlights would have been long erased from our history. She grew and tended for them every time she came here."

"B-but how did you meet?"

"I was the one who first met her when she first arrived. She had found an Illusion Dragon by mistake in her world, and used it to get here. That was the start of a strong friendship. Even if we were not all the same, we found that we are both fond of some things, such as gardening, and flowers. She was a wonderful woman. It was such a waste that she had to leave the world of the leaving too early."

"Yes…you knew about her death?"

Yelan walked around Sakura and looked at her. "We kept a certain…rapport. It was something that kept us together even through the threshold. We could feel each other's emotions, and when I suddenly felt alone, I knew that my good friend was gone. That is why I am glad that her daughter stumbled upon my son. And saved his life."

"Oh, I am sure anyone would have done that."

"And you have inherited Nadeshiko's humility as well. Pardon me, for I have to return to my room before my servants notice that I have gone. It has been an honor speaking with you, Lady Sakura." Yelan politely bowed her head and left.

Sakura turned her attention back to the flowers when the queen had gone. She loved looking at them, probably because she also inherited her mother's fondness for them too. But a cold wind began to blow, causing her to shiver.

"What the-?"

Sakura was startled yet again as she felt something being wrapped around her shoulders. It was a hooded cloak. It was silver, and glittered under the moonlight. When she turned around, she was greeted by a group of silver sprites, all giggling at her. Their hair was white, and their eyes were completely blue. Their clothes were also blue, but their wings and auras were silver.

"T-thank you," she told them. They only glanced at each other and giggled again. Some of them even leaned toward each other to whisper something.

At the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed something designing the cloak. She pulled up the hem of the cloak to take a look.

It was a moon.

And Sakura had no idea what it meant.

_+meanwhile+_

Syaoran watched the girl standing in the garden, his eyes fixed on her face. She could not decipher just why he bothered to ask some of his luna sprites to fly down there just to give her his cloak. That was probably why they were giggling.

'_Something the matter, my king?'_

'Not now, Luna.'

'_I have noticed that you seem to have become infatuated with your guest. There is no more reason to hide it.'_

'You know well that I should hide it. A ruler of Fantasya is…'

'_Not allowed to choose his wife? So why not tell that to your mother, so she could betroth you to Lady Sakura?'_

'Is this some form of mockery? I could not possibly do that. And, please, leave me be. This is not a matter that can simply be controlled by any of my powers. And-'

Syaoran's eyes suddenly widened when he finally realized what he was doing. Luna's soft chuckle resonated around his room.

'_You were not intending to let anyone know about your infatuation, am I correct? However, I seem to have caught you in a vulnerable moment. But do not despair, for I could not possibly relay any information to anyone.'_

'What am I doing? I should not be bothering about such things! I only feel gratitude toward her for saving my life! Why should I feel more than that?'

'_There are some phenomena that cannot be explained, such as this incident. But it is best if you just let your feelings run free.'_

'You know well why I could not. I must lift Agate's curse from me first.'

'_But that might require you to have someone with you. Why not Lady Sakura?'_

'You ask too many questions, Luna. I have vowed over my father's grave that I shall break this curse alone, and alone I shall prevail.'

After saying that, Syaoran tore his gaze away from the garden and walked back into his dimly lit room.

_+in the cave of goblins+_

A smirk appeared on Agate's face as she watched the young king go into his room. She seemed to be amused with his change of behavior.

"Agate!" the king bellowed. She knelt down before him with that smirk still plastered to her face. "What is this plan you were talking about?"

"My curse would never lift from the king unless he marries someone from beyond the threshold. But it would be quite a task, for he could never show emotion, nor can he speak more than seven words. And I see that the mortal girl could be the key to free him."

"What! Then what are you smiling about? Once he is freed, his full power and rage will be upon us!"

"You see, my king. I have long prepared for this moment. The curse will be lifted only if the girl would be willing to give up going back to her own world just to be with a cold and unfeeling prince. And, if they do end up together. For the king does not know how to lift the curse. And of course, every king needs a bride."

"What do you mean?"

Agate stood up. "It is time, my king, that the stone of Darkness may show its full potential!" She raised the stone of Darkness above her head, and slowly she shrank and changed form. The king watched intently. When she had finished, the king clapped his hands and laughed.

"Very good, Agate! Ingenious!"

Agate joined him in laughing, and their icy voices bounced off the caverns walls.

+_Wakas+_

Jezareth: Ohohoho! Just what could Agate be planning? And what did she turn into? No, that would not happen in the next chapter! We love keeping you in suspense!

Xiao Lei: And looks like Lupinelightning liked his character! Thanks for the feedback! We love reviewers like you!

Xiu Ying: We also found some lyrics already, but we're still translating. There's gonna be a songfic chapter here, so look out, k?

_**Preview:**_

Queen Yelan's time for leave has come. Everyone is in mourning. While walking around the gardens of the land of the Sprites, Sakura chances upon the sleeping king. She discovers a hidden power, and discovers the king's untold past as well…

_R & R _


	6. A Past Yet Untold

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: A Past Yet Untold… "**_

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Jezareth: Oh man! Half a month before school starts! Ugh!

Robin: As you can see, we're all getting pretty worked up because of our _impending doom_.

Rohan: What they mean is we're signing up for the COCC/CAT training which means waking up at dawn to go to school just to train under the scorching heat of the sun and-

Xiao Lei: Ahem! Before things get outta hand, we'd like to thank the people who reviewed the past few chapters and we know it's kinda rushed, but that's just how we really write. We're trying to base it on a show that's practically rushed too, so please bear with us. And sorry about my mistake, Lupinelightning. It's just that in Fantasya, dragons don't have any genders, so we decided to call you a _he_. But don't worry. We'll try to make you into a female dragon in this chap!

Xiu Ying: Glad you liked how we got s+s closer!

Lenny: We are trying our best to make it into quite a fantasy fic. We've already tried translating the theme song for those guys out there who couldn't understand Filipino. Just wait for us to slip it in, k?

Xiu Ying: Waaaahhhh! Cable's gone! Can't watch Encantadia…must pull self together…

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm. If you have time, you can look it up in the net, and we assure you a great catch!

Jezareth: And our internet connection isn't cooperating either! Curse this stupid weather! (growls and jumps like a wolf on everybody)

Xiao Lei: (sweatdrops)

Jezareth: Oh! By the way! I would like to make a request to some kind people out there. We want to learn a lot about the story of XXXholic. Could you give us an overview, excluding the facts that 1) Watanuki works for Yuuko(why does he work there anyway) 2)Yuuko has a shop (What does she sell?) and 3) Watanuki is a boy and Yuuko is a girl (we know that already! What are their ages anyway?)

Seventh Faythes: On with the fic!

_**+A Past Yet Untold…+**_

Almost everything in the kingdom looked dead. All of Fantasya was mourning. The plants refuse to bloom, the animals refuse to make any noise, and even the skies were gloomy.

Sakura learned during her stay that everything was responding to the feelings of the present ruler. In other words, Syaoran.

And he was not in a mood to be happy.

Queen Yelan, his mother, had just died.

Sakura was there. The queen was lying on her deathbed, all pale and weak. Cherrypink had already told everyone that it was her time. Everyone cried at that time, and Sakura felt their grief.

The three royal children were each given time to say goodbye. First was Eriol, who came out with swollen eyes and a croaky voice. His light colored skin looked even paler, and his hair hung limply over his face.

Then it was Jenith's turn. The beautiful princess suddenly became a wreck. She had not paid attention to herself after Cherrypink's foretelling of the death. The boy called Yue was always there beside Jenith, Sakura mentally noted. And when Sakura heard that the princess collapsed during her audience with her dying mother, it was Yue who carried her out.

Sakura was able to see Syaoran come out of the queen's room. He was not crying, but he was wearing his usual frown, and glare. Somehow, inside her, Sakura knew he wanted to cry. She just did not know why he would not.

The last person the queen talked with was, of all people, Sakura. She was suddenly called in after Syaoran. The queen looked happy to see her. Sakura knelt beside the queen and they talked about her mother. What type of woman she grew up into, and what she did when she finally settled down with her father.

Sakura was the last person she talked to. Sakura could still remember what she said before she closed her eyes.

"Take care of Syaoran…"

After that, Yelan was gone. The three royal children stormed into the room, and wept over their mother. Sakura could only stare, tears rolling off her cheeks. It was like she was reliving the scene when her mother died.

She tried to find Syaoran, but she saw that he had suddenly disappeared. She looked out of the room, and saw a figure turn a corner and disappear.

_present+_

It was already half a month after Queen Yelan's death. Sakura had warmed up to Fantasya. She still missed her home, of course. But something about Fantasya was vaguely familiar to her.

She loved strolling about with Jenith and Tomoyo, who proved to be her best friends in the whole kingdom. Sometimes she would wonder if her father and brother were worrying about her still. She would think about it when she is alone, but never if she is with the others.

She has been to almost all the places in the kingdom, except the forbidden South and to _Talla_. She wanted to see the former of the two, but Jenith told her that it was a long way from _Lunaea_. Still, she yearned to see the place of the colorful sprites.

She sometimes contented herself with Senritsumon's stories about her home town. She said it was covered with wonderful forest that never loses its beauty and life. And the forests were separated into four groups: _Sivul _(spring), _Ladas_ (autumn), _Eynit_ (summer), and _Ebeyin_ (winter).

Sakura was still quite uneasy around Syaoran. He seems gone for most of the day, and she could only see him in the afternoon and evening. 'Being king must require hard work,' she would whisper to herself.

Still, she found herself blushing whenever their eyes would meet. Beautiful amber would gaze into her deep emeralds. She tries to look away, but would only find herself once again stealing glances at him.

"Lady Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from what she was writing on her diary. She was keeping it to remember her magical days, and maybe to have proof if she ever returns home.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?"

"The princess has finally allowed you to go to the _Talla_. However, you shall have escorts which consist of me and Yamazaki, the leader of the soldiers."

"Really? I could go to the sprites' home? Oh! Wait till I tell Senritsumon and Lupinelightning! They'll be surprised!" With that she dashed out the door and ran to the gardens. Her two little friends were chasing each other, along with the beasts Keroberos and Spinel.

"Hey, guys! I'm finally going to see _Talla_! I can't wait!"

"Are you positive that you wish to travel there, Lady Sakura? It is quite distant," Senritsumon asked, fluttering toward her.

"Oh, she can bear with it!" Lupinelightning replied. (a/n(Xiao Lei): From this chap on, Lupinelightning will be a girl, k?) The little dragon flew over to her new master. Her powers were still interfered by some mystical power, but she was still hoping that her powers would return. "When are we leaving?"

"I'll ask Tomoyo-chan! I hope it's today!" Sakura ran off into the castle again, this time followed by her two little friends.

_+later+_

Yamazaki pulled the saddle around the horse's (it looked like a horse, so that was what Sakura called it) body and secured it. Then he helped Tomoyo and Sakura onto their horses and hoisted himself on his own.

"_Talla_ is only west from here, but it might take us a couple of hours or so. Please stay with Lady Tomoyo and me at all times, Lady Sakura. The road may prove to be quite confusing," Yamazaki warned. Sakura nodded obediently.

"This would be interesting," she whispered to Senritsumon as they headed off.

Senritsumon entertained Sakura by telling her stories along the way. She told stories mostly about her hometown, the forest of _Sivul_, which was spring all year round. She also seemed very ecstatic to meet her friends there.

"Ah, Yamazaki-kun! Can we stop for a while? We're pretty thirsty. Is there someplace we can drink here?"

"There is a river over there," Yamazaki pointed to their right, "and if we enter that forest, we will soon find ourselves in _Sivul_."

"I remember that forest now!" Senritsumon squealed. They all turned right and rode into the forest. Sakura was thrilled once she saw _Sivul_. All the trees were full of life and blooming with different warm-colored flowers. Many animals were also roaming around the forest: big, small, with wings, name it.

"Wow! This place is great!" Sakura squealed. Unfortunately, she, Senritsumon and Lupinelightning were paying too much attention to their surroundings to notice that they had drifted away from her other companions. They were so far away when they finally found out.

"Er….Senritsumon? Where are we now?" Lupinelightning asked.

"Oh no! I do not believe I have been to these parts of the forest before. I do not know where we are right now…"

"H-h-hoe! We're lost? What are we going to do now?"

"Do not panic, Lady Sakura!"

"Yeah! Senritsumon and I will try to look for the others! Just stay here and we'll go back for you when we've found them."

Sakura nodded and watched her winged companions fly away. She dismounted her horse and decided to look around. Bad idea.

Sakura was quite paranoid about ghosts. Being left alone made it only worse.

"H-hoe…I hope they come back soon…I don't think there's anyone else around…uh…"

She suddenly shivered. She looked around for someone, or something to accompany her, and found none. She gulped nervously.

"H-hey, wait! D-don't go!" she yelled after who horse who suddenly ran off without warning. She tried to run after it, but she found that she further got herself lost. What's worse, she lost her horse and got her dress torn by the protruding thorns and branches. She burst into tears and shook with fear.

Suddenly, she heard a giggle.

Sakura turned around and saw some sprites that looked familiar to the ones who gave her a cloak that fateful chilly night. They were giggling at her again.

"Y-you guys…C-can you lead me out of here?"

They whispered to each other before nodding.

"P-please, I need to get out of here…"

The sprites flew up and pulled her up by the hand. Sakura's face lit up. She was grateful that these sprites came to her rescue again.

_+moments later+_

Sakura breathed a relieved sigh when they finally emerged form the forest. She thanked the sprites and went to the river bank. She knelt down and took off her shoes. Then she at down and dipped her feet into the river.

"Ah…that feels great. Thank you again," she said, turning to the silver sprites. They giggled for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Are you…with somebody else?"

They nodded.

"Who?"

The sprites gestured in an inviting manner and flew off. Sakura stood up and followed them, carrying her dainty shoes.

Sakura followed as they flew to a tree not so far away. They stopped every now and then to wait for her. "Who are you with?" she asked when they finally stopped. She caught a glimpse of a person sitting below the tree's shade, asleep. She went around the tree to take a closer look. She gasped.

Prince-or more exactly, King Syaoran.

He was deep in sleep, his head and back were resting against the trunk of the tree. He had taken off most of his royal clothes, and was merely wearing a simple green cape over a sleeveless high-collared black shirt and a pair of light gray trousers. A pair of black boots stood beside him. (a/n: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, anyone?) A pair of goggles was also around his neck.

'He looks so peaceful when he is asleep,' Sakura thought as she watched him sleep. She sat down beside him and, as if on cue, a slight breeze began to blow and Syaoran looked even more peaceful. The breeze toyed with his chestnut brown hair, and Sakura found herself blushing as he stared at his comely face. She slowly stretched out her right hand, attempting to touch his face, withdrawing every now and then. But when she did manage to touch him, the feel of his skin sent shivers down her arm. Shakily, she brushed away some of the bangs that covered his face.

"Hoe? He feels feverish…" She pressed her palm against his forehead and felt that his temperature was indeed hotter than ordinary. "It's probably because my hand's just cold. But still, just to be sure…" Sakura leaned in closer and pressed her forehead against his. "Yup he's-"

She stopped when she suddenly found how close they were. Sakura's face turned beet red at the prospect of a kiss, as her eyes trailed down to his lips.

'_Sakura…'_

Sakura broke away when she heard the voice. It was like a woman's, warm and very feminine.

"W-who was that?"

'_My name is Luna, Sakura…'_

"L-luna?"

'_Yes. Please, help Syaoran…"_

"Help him in what? How?"

'_You are the only one who is able to help him. Look into his past so you may understand.'_

"Wha-?"

Sakura had no time to ask when she suddenly found her surroundings changing. She tried to look around for the silver sprites, but they suddenly disappeared. Most of the trees also changed, and Syaoran was gone as well.

_+in Syaoran's memory+_

"H-hoe? Where am I?" Sakura asked as she looked around. Something told her that she was not where she was a while ago.

She looked at the river, and spotted a boy on the bank. He was wearing a pale green shirt with white lining and dark green pants. A pair of black shoes was at his side as he kicked the water with his bare feet.

Sakura approached him and sat beside him. "Uhm, excuse me boy, but just where are we?"

The boy turned to her and smiled. Something was vaguely familiar with that boy.

"In _Talla_, silly! Are you lost?"

"Well…let's just say something like that…I had this guy with me, and some sprites, but they dis-"

"Syaoran!" a voice shouted. Sakura turned around, and to her surprise, the boy did too.

"Father!" the boy yelled, scooping up his shoes and running off to the tree where the king was lying a while ago. Sakura saw a tall man, with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt and blue trousers. He was strongly built, with firm limbs and chest. Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw how closely he resembled Syaoran.

The boy she was talking to a while ago jumped into the man's arms. "Father! I saw a girl there! She came, like Luna said she would!"

The father only laughed. "Oh really, Syaoran? I'd really like to meet her."

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, "Could he be-?"

'_He is the same Syaoran you know, Sakura.'_

Sakura turned around and came face to face with a woman with long silver blue hair that flowed down to the ground, and deep blue eyes (her eyes were completely blue, without the white parts). She was wearing a long silver silk gown, which was flowing like the wind.

"W-who are you?"

'_Syaoran knows me as Luna. To others I am simply the spirit of the stone of the Moon.'_ Luna spoke without even opening her mouth as if by telepathy.

"Then, you must be the one who was calling me a while ago! Did you bring me here?"

'_Yes. But it is also through Syaoran's cooperation that I was able to.'_

"Then that boy is Syaoran? Who is that man then?"

'_He is known as Rishao, once a soldier. He is a lover of Queen Yelan, but the law forbade them to be wed.'_

"How come?"

'_Queen Yelan was already betrothed to a man of royal descent. His name is Clow Reed, the father of Prince Eriol and Princess Jenith. And the law states that they were betrothed by Bathala. But she truly loved Rishao, and Syaoran is the fruit of that love.'_

Sakura looked at the happy father and son, and felt a pang in her heart. "Poor Syaoran…He must take that quite hard."

'_Syaoran never knew that he was the queen's son until this fateful day. Rishao had kept him without knowing his true mother. For five years it has been believed that Jenith would ascened the throne, for the law states that the second child will be the heir to the throne.'_

"But how did they know about Syaoran?"

'_Clow Reed had a sister, Candifor, the guardian of the holy stones. She knew about the heir through my intercession, and Cherypink, the queen's younger sister and right hand, foretold of this incident.'_

"Luna! Maiden!" Their conversation was suddenly cut short when the young Syaoran ran to them and tugged at Luna's gown. "Father does not believe me! Show yourself to him, Luna! And you too, lady!" he demanded, turning to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and turned to Rishao. She waved, but he did not seem to notice her.

'_That is quite useless, Sakura. Only Syaoran could see us.'_

"That is unfair, Luna! All my playmates are calling me an idiot because they say you do not exist! But how come I can see you?"

'_Because, young one, Sakura and I exist inside you. We do not exist outside your mind. So you are the only one who may see the two of us.'_

Syaoran furrowed a brow when he turned to Sakura. "Her name is Sakura? I am honored to meet you, Lady Sakura," he greeted, bowing down.

"Eh…So am I, Syaoran."

They suddenly heard the sound of horses' hooves headed their way. Rishao looked behind him and suddenly scooped his son up. Then he hid Syaoran in the bushes, whispering to him to stay put.

A group of soldiers were headed their way. Rishao stood before the bush Syaoran was hiding in and look quite worried.

One of the soldiers alighted from his horse. He was pretty tall, and he reminded Sakura of Yamazaki.

"Rishao, we are here to take your son," the man demanded.

"He is not here. And what would you want with my son?"

"You know well why. He is the queen's second child. He is the future ruler of Fantasya and the holder of the stone of the Moon. We need him."

"But I need hi as well. I quit the army so that we could have a peaceful life away from such controversies."

"But the boy was born with the mark of the moon on his neck. We could not have Jenith as the ruler, for what surfaced on her neck was the mark of the star. We do not ask your son from you. We demand you give him to us."

"And how about Syaoran? Does he have a choice? He may not want to be king."

The soldier sighed. "The boy is not asked. He is required by the law. If he does not take up the throne, he will be perpetually haunted by his decision. So I suggest that you hand him over this instant."

"Forgive me, but I cannot do that."

"Then prepare to battle, Rishao, for even if you are our past leader, we shall grant you no mercy."

"I ask none from you."

A battle ensued after that. Even without weaponless at the start, Rishao brought down the other guards easily. They did not stand a chance. He somehow acquired a blade from one of them and used it to battle. It was obvious who the winner would be.

The last ones standing were Rishao and the soldier he talked with. They circled each other and clashed their blades, but in the end, Rishao sent the soldier to his knees, the sword inches away from his neck.

"My son is not here, Takano. He will never join you, because he is happy enough to be with me. And if you do find him, it would be hard to catch him, like catching a wind sprite."

Suddenly, someone hit Rishao on the neck. The man fell to his knees. Two soldiers held his arms behind his back, and Takano held his sword against Rishao's neck.

"You may be right, Rishao. It would be impossible to catch something as fast as a wind sprite. But it would be much easier if we put out bait." Then he yelled out as his soldiers stood up, one by one, "Prince Syaoran! We have your father! If you do not show yourself, we will be forced to take him back to the palace, where he will be put on trial for treason!"

Rishao tried to free himself from the two soldiers and yelled out, "Run, Syaoran! Forget about me! You should choose your own path! You should be free! You do not have to follow everything they have to say!"

Takano smirked. "If Syaoran would not appear, then we would execute you right here and now, Rishao." He raised his sword and stroke.

"Stop!"

Syaoran jumped out of the bushes and picked up one of the scattered swords. He stood before the other soldiers, in a fighting stance. (a/n: You know how Syaoran poses in CCS? He pulls back his sword and rests the tip on his other finger?)

"What do you know? The wind sprite caught the bait! Get him!"

All the soldiers charged at young Syaoran, but he avoided them and hit them successfully. He was as agile as a wolf, and no less fierce. He immediately freed his father by kicking those holding him and pushed the blade out of Takano's hands.

"Fierce young man you have trained him to be, Rishao. He will make a great ruler someday."

"I shall only wish to go with you if my father would want me to," he spat at the older man. Syaoran pointed the sword at Takano's neck, and he surrendered.

"I see the young heir had taken up much of your time, Takano," a voice said. A man dressed in royal robes came out. He had long black hair and dark eyes, and wore a pair of glasses.

"King Clow Reed!" Takano exclaimed and he fell to his knees.

Clow Reed approached the young boy, who now pointed the sword at his throat, protectively standing before his father. "So this is the young heir. He has a striking resemblance to you, Rishao."

"If you are here to take me as well, then is shall not hesitate to hurt you as well."

Clow Reed laughed at the little boy's threat. "Do not be bothered by my presence, young one. I know that you will not be pleased if I try to take you away. I only wish to test your skills. That is, if you would allow me."

"I accept your challenge!" Syaoran lunged forward to stab him, but Clow Reed blocked it with one hand.

To Sakura, it was an unusual sight to see such a young boy carrying a big sword and fighting with it. What was more interesting was that he managed to bring down soldiers who were quite skilled with it.

Syaoran tried another attack and failed again when Clow Reed evaded it. Syaoran fell to the ground. The boy stood up again and brushed the dirt off his face. He attacked again, but Clow Reed grabbed the tip of the sword and pulled it away from the boy's hands.

"Quite the swordsman, like your father. But you must also know how to use your powers, for that is something the heirs of the moon are well known for."

"I do not have any powers!" Syaoran yelled. "I am only a normal fairy, and I am not what you think I am! Leave us alone!"

Clow Reed made a couple of sharp needles appear. "You will be the judge of that. Here!" He threw the needles at Syaoran, who tried to use his arms as a shield. The needles simply passed through him like he was intangible.

"Takano! We shall take our leave. The boy shall join us when he is ready."

"Yes, your highness."

Clow Reed and his soldiers mounted their horses. But before they left, Clow Reed looked at the startled boy, who was staring at his hands. "That is only a taste of what your powers will be able to do, young one. Think hard of what you would want to make use of it."

Syaoran gulped, and then he stood up, facing the king with shaking fists. "My father is all I have. I would make use of my powers in what way he sees best. But I will remain with my father."

"Suit yourself. But the castle doors will always be open for you." And with that he and the soldiers rode off. When they were gone, Syaoran ran to his father and helped him up, putting his arm around his neck and helping him off to their house.

"So Syaoran grew up in this place? Not in the palace?" Sakura asked when everyone had gone.

'_He grew up in a humble home, which is why he was not fully aware of his powers. He did not even know he had such mystical abilities. He only discovered them one day, which you will see as well.'_

Luna waved her hand and the surroundings changed again. This time, it was in the land of the Elves, where the battle of the Faeries and Goblins happened. Sakura found herself right in the middle of another battle, between the combined forces of the Faeries and Elves, and the Goblins. She was beside a tree that held some sort of portal. It was the portal of dimensions, but she was never informed of that.

"Where are we?"

'_The fateful day when Syaoran's life changed. This is the battle between the goblins, where he lost everything.'_

"Kyaahhh!"

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran' slightly older than a while ago. About seven or so. He was wearing armor similar to what she saw him wear when she first saw him. He was also carrying his almost transparent sword. He stabbed one of the goblins who was about to attack his father.

There were only two of them, and Sakura could see the other soldiers far away. And yet, even if they were only two, they managed to beat many of the goblin soldiers. More were still coming. But they easily brought all of them down.

"You have grown into a great warrior, my son. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, father."

"Now let us return to the-argh!" Rishao suddenly yelped in pain as something hit him on the back. He pulled it out.

A shuriken.

"It looks like you are having a sentimental moment, Rishao. Would you mind if I intervene?"

An eighteen year old Agate stepped out of the shadows. She was almost the same with her future counterpart, same black hair and eyes, only her hair was shorter.

Both father and son were alerted and took on their fighting stance. But Rishao looked feverish.

"Father! What is the matter?"

"Oh, it is only because my shuriken held some poison, young prince. Your father will be paralyzed in moments."

"Curse you!" Syaoran charged at her, but she only avoided him and then hit him on the back of his neck with the hilt of her sword. He fell unconscious; his eyes still open, but his amber pupils gone.

With the young one taken care of, Agate walked over to the struggling soldier. Rishao was already on his knees, struggling to breathe. "_Faalmada _(goodbye)Rishao." She pulled back her sword and thrust it into his chest.

"F-father!" She turned around and saw Syaoran struggling to stand up, crying. He clutched his sword and charged at her, but she only pushed him, making him land on his father's dead body.

"Insolent little brat! You may be the next ruler, but that does not mean I can play a trick on you." Her hands glowed as she placed them on Syaoran's back.

"From now on, your words will all be cut short. Remember this day, seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month, for from now one, your emotions shall be sealed, and only someone from beyond the threshold would be able to save you."

Suddenly, Syaoran yelled, as if she was burning him. He almost collapsed when she stopped. "A-agate, y-you heartless monster! I-I swear I-"

Syaoran suddenly lost his voice. He spoke out again, but no words came out. And the sadness in his face slowly faded away. And now Sakura was sure this was the Syaoran she knew. He could only glare at Agate, who laughed out loud.

"You pathetic little child! You could not even cry for your father! That is what someone as weak as you should deserve."

Syaoran curled into a ball, clutching his stomach in pain. He was screaming without a voice. Suddenly, his eyes shone bright silver and he began to change form.

"H-hoe," Sakura muttered as she watched the young boy change. He stood on his four limbs, and then he gave out a growl.

A very inhuman growl.

Syaoran had transformed into a wolf.

Agate stepped back in surprise. "What the-! That is not possible! He should not be able to transform until he has fused with the stone of the Moon!"

The wolf-Syaoran circled around her still growling. He pounced at her and lashed across her back with his sharp claws. Agate pushed him away with her sword, yelping in pain. The wolf hit one of the trees hard, and fell to the ground. Agate dragged herself away, clutching her back. She raised her hand and suddenly disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura ran to the boy. He had just transformed back into his human form. He was coughing and spitting out blood. Sakura turned him over and let him face her.

'Father…Help my father…I beg you…'

"W-what?" Sakura could not believe it. She was hearing his thoughts!

'My father…help him…Do not let him die…' With that he fell unconscious.

"W-what can I do?"

'_Nothing, Sakura. This was his fate. Rishao was destined to be taken away from him. Now that you have witnessed Syaoran's history, I shall return you to your own time.'_

Sakura found her surroundings changing again. This time, it was the familiar forest she was in moments ago.

_+present+_

Sakura suddenly woke up. She did not know that she had fallen asleep. She was leaning against the tree where Syaoran was a while ago. She looked beside her, but he was gone.

"Hihihihihi!" But the sprites were still there, fluttering around her and giggling.

"H-hi! Did you guys see where Syaoran went?" she asked. They nodded. "Where?" The sprites pointed to behind her, and she turned around.

She shivered when she saw a pair of cold amber eyes staring at her. "E-eh…hello, y-your h-highness."

She inched away from him, biting her lip. The sprites flew away from her and surrounded him.

'Hn! Such an impertinent girl! She did not even bother respecting my privacy.'

Sakura was suddenly angered by the comment. She stood up and pointed her finger at him. "Hey, mister! You might be the king, but that doesn't mean you could just everyone just like that! I felt sorry for what happened to you, but that doesn't mean you have to let your past haunt you all your life!"

She suddenly realized what she said and covered her mouth. Syaoran showed slight surprise in his eyes as well.

"D-d-did I just say that? A-and did I just hear his thoughts?"

'Did she just hear my thoughts?'

The two stared at each other in shock.

_+later+_

Sakura and Syaoran sat at the river bank while the sprites fluttered all around them. Sakura had just discovered that she could hear Syaoran's thoughts after being in his mind. Luna also told Syaoran about her taking a look into his past.

"C-can anybody else do what I am doing? Reading your thoughts, I mean…"

'Before, only Luna could actually read my thoughts. But then Luna gave her abilities to my family and Senritsumon without them even knowing. Luna must have done the same with you. However, you are the only one I could fully converse with.'

"Oh…Listen, Syaoran…I-I…I'm really sorry…about what happened to your dad…"

Syaoran glanced at her, and she blushed and turned away. 'I am somehow relieved that someone knows about my past other than me. I just do not understand why Luna chose you, when she could have told my mother, Eriol or Jenith.'

Sakura felt a pang in her heart when he said that. She rolled her eyes and stared at the river. "Your voice is nice to hear, though. But, how come you say you can only talk to me? You could talk with the others too, right?"

'Have you ever seen us talk as much as this?'

Sakura shook her head. He was right. She had never seen them talk as much as this. Usually the people he mentioned were only there as interpreters for those who could not understand him. He never "conversed" as much as this with one person.

"B-but why…can you talk like this to me?"

'There is some sort of strong link between us. I do not need to focus just to talk to you. It is like…I am simply speaking with you. Usually, a great deal of focus is needed in order for me to relay any information to anyone.'

Sakura smiled absent-mindedly. She was glad that she could now talk to the prince. "Uhm…how can you leave the castle just like this? Surely someone should be with you?"

Syaoran looked at her. 'You already saw my past. I could transform into a wolf, and I use that form to go here. No one would notice. Why are you here, anyway?'

"Ah…I was supposed to be with Yamazaki and Tomoyo-chan. But I somehow lost my way and…"

Syaoran stood up. 'Let us go. I shall take you to them.'

"H-hoe?"

Syaoran's body shone and he transformed into a wolf again. He stared at Sakura. 'I wonder if she could still read my thoughts…'

"I can," Sakura replied.

'That is new. No one has ever read my thoughts as a wolf before. I wonder how much of Luna's abilities you truly possess. Now, get on. I could hear Tomoyo's voice calling you. And I would really appreciate if you do not tell anyone about what occurred here.'

"Alright, I won't. But are you sure you can carry me? I really don't think this is proper for a king…"

'Do not think of me as a king right now. Right now I am only Rishao's son.'

Sakura nodded and sat down on his back. She held on tight as Syaoran jumped up and started to run. He was very fast, but Sakura mysteriously did not fall off.

'So he is kind under that exterior…' Sakura thought, blushing pink.

'We have arrived, Lady Sakura.'

Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo and Yamazaki in the distance. "Thank you," she whispered as she got off his back. The wolf nodded and ran off. She smiled as she watched him disappear.

"Lady Sakura!" Tomoyo and Yamazaki, along with Senritsumon and Lupinelightning, rushed to her side.

"Ah, hello, everyone!"

"Your dress is ruined! And where is you horse?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did anything attack you?"

"Did something bad happen to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks to a new friend of mine."

Tomoyo raised a brow. "A new friend? Who is that?"

Sakura only smiled. "Let's just say a certain wolf helped me out of the forest."

_+Wakas+_

Lenny: Yuck! Too much mushy S+S!

Xiao Lei That's what you get when you put Xiu Ying in front of the computer without any of the boys!

Jezareth: Eh…you see, guys, Xiu Ying did most of this chapter, while the boys were running some errands. She's asleep right now coz' she finished this chapter by cramming all night.

Robin: Syaoran's sudden OOC-ness is something significant in the story, so it was not put in this chap for nothing. And by now everybody should now why Syaoran hates Agate so much and what happened in his past.

Xiao Lei: Please look out for the next chap again, ok? We are so honored that some of our readers have even put us on story alert!

Seventh Faythes: Arigatou Gozaimasu!

_**Preview:**_

Syaoran and Sakura are slowly getting close, without them even knowing. Uncontrollable heartbeats, beet red faces, and stolen glances. What more is needed to tell what's happening?

_R & R_


	7. Change of Heart

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: Change of Heart "**_

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Robin: Here it is, folks!

Xiao Lei: The _Encantadia_ Theme song fic!

Jezareth: The translation's a bit off, since none of us are really good at it, but we did our best!

Xiu Ying: You don't have to fully understand the song, 'coz it's better if you manage to get your hands on an mp3. The sound's really good!****

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm. The song is sung by Jerome John Hughes and Karylle.

Danny: Some scenes are _really_ mushy, since this would be a little break from all the action scenes. And after all, this is a romance fic too.

Seventh Faythes: On with the fic!

_+**Change of Heart+**_

_**featuring: "Mahiwagang Puso" (Magical Heart)**_

**_Theme song of _Encantadia**

Since that day in the forest, Sakura felt a lot more…comfortable around the king. Those cold stares appeared warm to her. Sometimes, she would even smile when he glared at her, and even waved. Of course, she refused to tell anyone about the sudden change of attitude. Even just reminiscing about what happened in the forest made her blush to the roots of her hair.

"Oh please, Sakura! Are you certain that he has nothing to do with your strange behavior?" Jenith asked her one day as they strolled around the gardens.

"Oh, I'm positive!" Sakura cupped a Silver Moonlight blossom with her hands and smelled its sweet aroma. Now she fully understood why her mother loved these flowers.

Jenith did not look contented. "You are hiding something from me and Tomoyo, are you not?"

"I told you, Jen," Sakura replied slightly exasperatedly, calling Jenith by the nickname Sakura had given her, "nothing happened. It's just that it took me quite a while to warm up to the place. Even to his highness."

"Lady Sakura, I refuse to be fooled by such words! I sense something, and Stella is telling me that as well."

"Stella? Who's that?"

"Stella is the spirit of my celestial stone. But enough of that! I beg of you to tell me what you are keeping."

Sakura only smiled and skipped off. Jenith sighed and shook her head. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "She may try her best to avoid me, but I _will_ get the information that I seek." She smiled and turned back. She walked back into the castle.

_+inside+_

"_Sei'sa_! _Nu an wagga un valas_? (What were you doing outside?)" Yue ran to welcome the princess as she entered the castle.

"Oh, nothing dangerous, I assure you. I was simply conversing with Lady Sakura. I do not believe that is something that will put me in distress." She continued walking and passed him. However, she turned around for a moment and smiled at him. Yue was surprised and blushed. He looked down at his feet and then bowed.

"Very well then. I shall return to my post."

"Uh, Yue?"

"Yes?"

"I do not have anyone to be of my acquaintance right now. Would you mind if you escort me to the throne room?"

Yue shook his head. "Not at all, princess. I am at your command."

_+later+_

Sakura watched by the bank of the lake as Keroberos and Spinel tried to catch Senritsumon and Lupinelightning. They were getting each other awfully wet, playing in the middle of the lake.

"Come on, Suppi! You could do better than that!" Lupinelightning taunted, cicling around Spinel. The black panther looked very much annoyed and tried to paw him, but the tiny Illusion Dragon was too quick. "Hahaha! Suppi's angry!"

"Here, Lady Sakura!" Senritsumon floated close to the water and scooped up a handful. Then she threw it at Sakura.

Sakura also scooped up water and tried to soak the elusive sprite. "Hahaha! Take this!"

"Lady Sakura! It is getting quite late. You and the others must go in now," Ruby moon reminded them, floating next to Sakura.

"Oh, alright, Ruby Moon. We'll go in after a few minutes."

"Very well, Lady Sakura. I shall ask the maids to prepare your room." Ruby Moon stretched her wings and flew back.

"Ruby Moon is right. We should all be going back now." Sakura looked up at the setting sun. Half of the sky was already colored indigo. Meaning night was very near.

Her four companions got out of the water and headed off before her. Sakura stood up and followed them, but she suddenly heard some giggling behind her. She turned around, but no one was there.

"Lady Sakura? Are you not coming?"

"Oh, after you, guys. I'm only gonna look at something…"

Senritsumon nodded and followed the others. When they had disappeared from sight, Sakura turned back around.

"You can come out now. I know you're there."

The ever familiar Luna sprites came out from their hiding places and encircled Sakura, still their usual giggly selves.

"You never stop giggling now, do you? What d'you want now?"

The sprites pulled at her sleeve and pointed to the entrance to the forest on the other side of the lake.

"You want me to go there?"

The sprites nodded. Sakura put on her slippers and crossed the bridge that ran over the lake. The sprites pulled her by the hand, making her go a bit faster.

_+meanwhile+_

Syaoran stared up at the dimming sky. He had just finished his usual meditation. 'Funny,' he thought. 'It's awfully silent. Where have my sprites gone to?'

"H-hey! W-wait! N-not too fast!"

He turned around and found his missing sprites pulling Sakura to where he was. They stopped when they finally saw that they met up again alone in another forest.

"A-ah…H-hello, y-you're highness?"

'Please, call me Syaoran,' he told her, turning away and scratching the back of his neck. Sakura was quite surprised. That behavior was definitely like the Syaoran she knew. He was showing some signs of uneasiness.

"Uhm…Alright…Syaoran," she said with a smile.

The sprites flew back to their master and one of them whispered something in his ear. Syaoran flushed red.

'W-what!'

The sprites backed off, and giggled even harder. Sakura was clueless. "What what? What did they say?"

'N-nothing! It would be better if you do not find out!' Syaoran waved his hands before him, clearly trying to cover something. Sakura tilted her head to one side and raised her brow.

"Are you sure?"

'Positive!'

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Syaoran calmed up a bit and sighed. 'Meditating. But I am done now. We should be going back to the castle. They must be awaiting our arrival.'

Sakura nodded and turned around. But the sprites took her by her clothes again and pulled her away, much to her and Syaoran's surprise. "H-h-hoe! Where are you taking me!" she squealed as they pulled her away.

'What are you doing! I command that you release her immediately!' Syaoran demanded. But some of the sprites only pushed him as well, resisting his authority.

The sprites led them out of the forest the other way. When they were out of the trees, they found that night had completely fallen and that they were in a meadow full of blooming Silver Moonlight plants. The night sky was clearly visible as well, and the animals had abandoned the meadow as though a mysterious force reckoned them to.

"Beautiful…" Sakura muttered.

Syaoran stole a glance at her. The moonlight was bathing her face, and the breeze was toying with her brown hair. It took a lot of strength for Syaoran to turn away. His heartbeat was racing uncontrollably. 'What is this? My chest…'

"And it's full of Silver Moonlights too! If my mother would only see this…"

Sakura ran to the middle of the field with a wide smile on her face. She tripped on a rock though, and fell. Syaoran ran to her and helped her up. The sprites also wanted to follow him, but something held them back.

'_No, little sprites. Let them be. This will teach Syaoran the most important feeling that will set him free from Agate's curse. Let them be.'_

The sprites all nodded and flew off. The absence of their giggling only added to the mysterious silence of the night.

'Are you unhurt?'

"Yes, I-"

Sakura suddenly stopped when she saw how close their faces where. Their lips were inches away, and Syaoran had his hands on her shoulders. She blushed immediately, and so did he.

Syaoran pulled her up and withdrew. 'I-I am sorry. Forgive me.'

"I-It's okay…I mean fine. I-I'm not seriously hurt or anything…"

Syaoran pointed to one of the flowers and one of them detached itself from the bush and flew to Sakura. It lodged itself behind Sakura's ear. Sakura touched the flower and blushed profusely.

"T-thank y-you…"

'I-It looks great on you.'

Sakura smiled and turned around to face Syaoran. But her ankle suddenly gave way and she fell again. Luckily he was there to catch her again.

_Hindi sapat ang isang awitin_

_Kahit tapat man ang damdamin_

_At kulang pang magpaalipin sa'yo giliw_

_(One song is not enough_

_Even if it is true to the heart_

_And being your slave would still not suffice)_

'What happened to you?'

"M-my a-ankle…I t-think I t-twisted it…"

'Do not move.'

Syaoran bent down and touched her ankle. A silver light came from beneath his hand and her ankle healed. Syaoran straightened up again. 'Is that better?'

"Y-yes, m-much better, t-thank y-you, again…"

Syaoran looked at the flower behind her ear and his eyes suddenly showed a twinkle of sadness. It did not escape Sakura's notice.

"W-what's wrong, Syaoran?"

'Nothing. I just remembered that my father used to grow Silver Moonlights before. And that he usually offered those flowers to my mother.'

Sakura suddenly remembered what she saw in his past. Syaoran looked so sad, and the streaks of moonlight on his face only heightened that feeling. Sakura felt hurt at the sight of him and gently touched the side of his face.

_Kunin ko man lahat ng mga tala_

_Sa akin ay di ka dapat maawa_

_Higit pa riyan ang aking gagawin _

_Upang iyong dinggin_

_(Even if I gather all the stars_

_You should not pity me_

_I will do much more than that_

_Just to make you notice me)_

Syaoran was surprised by her touch. Sakura made a few withdrawals, but she touched his cheek and lightly ran her fingers over his skin. He welcomed the feel of her fingertips and looked at her straight in the eyes. They locked stares, but this time neither turned away.

Sakura could feel her heart throbbing in her chest. She was losing herself, she knew that. But she did not want to ruin the moment. Syaoran traced her lips with his finger, and her eyes widened at the prospect of a kiss.

_Ulan man o bagyo_

_Lindol ng mundo_

_Ang sigaw ng bulkan_

_Pipigilin ko, pipigilin ko_

_Binigyan mo ako ng mahiwagang puso_

_Tatahakin lahat mapatunayan lang_

_Ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo_

_(May it be rain or storm,_

_Quakes of the earth_

_The shout of a volcano_

_I will stop them, I will stop them_

_You have given me a magical heart_

_I will do anything just to prove_

_My love for you)_

'I should not be doing this,' Sakura thought. 'He is a fairy. From another world. I don't belong here. Not in his arms at least…'

Sakura tried to hold on to that reason, but everything was washed away as she found herself staring at his lips. Everything just stopped. Before, they might be of different worlds: he was king of the fairies, she was an ordinary human. But right that moment, he was only Syaoran, and she was plainly Sakura.

And that was all that mattered.

Their faces drew nearer, and their eyes closed.

_Di man kaibigan ang tadhana_

_Dinala ka ng iyong paghamak_

_Sa di mapapantayang hangarin kong ibigin ka_

_(Destiny may not be on our side,_

_But what brought you here_

_Was your own response to my desire to love you)_

Their lips almost touched, when they felt water come from above. Looking up, they found that it was raining.

"I-I'm getting wet!" Sakura squealed when the rain grew stronger. Suddenly, she did not feel the rain anymore. When she looked up, there was an invisible barrier acting as their umbrella.

Syaoran was also covering her with his cape, which Sakura guessed was the one projecting the shield. They were only slightly wet, but it was enough to make the both of them shiver in the cold.

"It's so cold…" Sakura was only acting on instinct, and instinct told her to find something warm. She embraced the only thing that was near to her, which coincidentally was Syaoran.

He flushed red, but did not bother to tell her anything. She was shivering uncontrollably, and he somehow pitied her.

Syaoran took off his cape, and the shield disappeared for a moment. He wrapped the cape around the freezing girl, and it shielded her from the rain and warmed her as well. On the other hand, he was freezing to death.

_Ulan man o bagyo_

_Lindol ng mundo_

_Ang sigaw ng bulkan_

_Pipigilin ko, pipigilin ko_

_Binigyan mo ako ng mahiwagang puso_

_Tatahakin lahat mapatunayan lang_

_Ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo_

_(May it be rain or storm,_

_Quakes of the earth_

_The shout of a volcano_

_I will stop them, I will stop them_

_You have given me a magical heart_

_I will do anything just to prove_

_My love for you)_

Sakura looked up at him, and the moment that was interrupted a while ago returned. Their faces drew closer and their eyes closed again. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her as their lips touched and locked together in a kiss. Sakura held her face in his hands as she felt his lips upon hers.

_Ang sigaw ng bulkan_

_Pipigilin ko kung ibigin mo_

_Binigyan mo ako ng mahiwagang puso_

_Tatahakin lahat mapatunayan lang_

_Ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo…_

_(The shout of a volcano_

_I will stop them if that is what you desire_

_You have given me a magical heart_

_I will do anything just to prove_

_My love for you…)_

The magical moment was interrupted when Syaoran suddenly collapsed into Sakura's arms, gasping for death and with a high fever.

"S-Syaoran! Syaoran! What's happening to you!"

Sakura tried her best to lift him up, though it was eating much of her strength.

"He's feverish. He must be really sick. I should get him to the castle quick!"

Using up all the strength she could muster, Sakura dragged herself and the king back to the castle. She did not know that someone was watching them from afar.

Long black hair flowed with the breeze as ruby eyes stared at the two retreating figures. "I see that they are getting closer. The curse is at the brink of being broken. Too bad they are not meant to be."

_+at the castle+_

Maids and servants rushed around the castle as they hurried to find cures for the sick king. He lay in his bed, gasping for air and burning hot. The servants were all scurrying to find the princess of the star, who might be the only one who could cure her brother.

"_Kuda_! How is he?" Jenith asked, barging into the king's room. Sakura was sitting beside the bed, shivering as well and still wearing her wet clothes. Syaoran was on the bed, with the blanket covering his body from the neck down.

Jenith walked over to Sakura and was about to heal her, when Sakura stopped her hadn and pointed to Syaoran. "H-he needs y-you more t-than I-I do."

The princess looked at her determined eyes and nodded. She stood beside Syaoran's bed and raised her hands over his body. "Power of the Celestial stone of the Star, please give me the power to heal our king."

Pink force came from beneath her hands and came in circles around Syaoran. Slowly he recovered, and he stopped gasping for breath. In moments he was peacefully asleep.

Then Jenith turned to the other casualty, who was shivering with cold. She placed a hand on her forehead and healed her. Sakura also felt relieved of her burden. "Thanks," Sakura muttered.

Jenith nodded and stood up. "Let us get you dressed in dry clothes. You must be freezing out there for a long time. And you must be exhausted after taking my brother back here." She took Sakura by the arm and helped her up. Before they left, Sakura took one last look at the sleeping Syaoran.

As they walked toward her room, Sakura decided to take a look at Syaoran's cape. She saw something at the hem. She took a look.

It was the symbol of the moon.

The same symbol that was on the cloak the sprites gave her on her first night in Fantasya.

_+Wakas+_

Jezareth: Ooh! It took her quite long to figure out who sent that cloak!

Xiu Ying: Syaoran-kun is such a gentleman! Offering her his cape and all that…

Xiao Lei: (sigh) But I think there's too much mush here!

Danny: We're right behind you, bro!

Xiu Ying: Oh, pooh! You guys are so wet blankets!

Robin: Can't blame us! You girls are too mushy!

Jezareth: Hey, don't blame me! Xiu Ying was responsible for those "awwww" moments!

Xiu Ying: I like it that way!

Jezareth: Whatever!

_**Preview:**_

Sakura and Syaoran had gone far more than just friends. Love is continuing to blossom between them, and he discovers that he is slowly being able to show his emotions externally. But what happens when law and even destiny decides to intervene? And send someone to get in between?

_R & R_


	8. Ruby Eyes

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: Ruby Eyes"**_

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Jezareth: Wow! So many positive reviews! Thank you so much, guys!

Xiu Ying: And thank you, Lupinelightning for taking on my side on the mushiness. You really told the boys off!

Boys: (grumble)

Xiu Ying: Told ya guys there's always mush in romance fics! Specially s+s!

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm.

Jezareth: Thanks for praising us that much! We only posted those two chapters fast coz we had to go somewhere this Friday! And our darn internet keeps on crashing! Thanks anyway, and thanks for keeping an eye out for our updates! We still can't believe we've got so many readers! We've reached past the 20-review mark and still counting!

Seventh Faythes: Keep on reading! You guys are all marvelous! On with the fic!

_**+Ruby Eyes+**_

The king of the Faeries walked down the empty hall, receiving bows and greetings from all the people he passed by. But he paid none of them any heed. His face was still blank as ever, but if one looked closely, one would find a twinkle of concern in his eyes.

He turned sharply around one corner and stood before one of the castle's large rooms. The guards at the door bowed down and opened the door for him.

"Oh, Syaoran, it is you. What a pleasant surprise!" Eriol greeted as his brother came into the room of their human guest. Sakura was still asleep on her bed, exhausted from the incident that happened the night before. Jenith and Eriol were inside the room as well, checking if she is fine.

Syaoran shot a glance at his sister, who was sitting by the bed. She smiled. "She is fine, _kuda_. There is nothing else to worry about. Her fever had gone down as well. All she needs now is some rest."

"Mm-mm…"

They were startled when Sakura moved. Slowly, her emerald eyes opened. It took a while for her to actually adjust to the light, but after that, she was staring at the three royal children, anxious about their presence.

"W-why are y-you here?"

"We were just looking if you needed any more treatment. But I can see now that you are fine."

Jenith helped her sit up. Sakura's head was still in a daze. But slowly, everything came flooding back to her. She glanced at Syaoran and flushed pink. She turned away immediately.

"Is something the matter, Lady Sakura?"

"N-n-nothing, prince Eriol."

Sakura could not believe it. Did yesterday really happen? The meadow…the flowers…the rain…the kiss?

She only turned a brighter shade of red when she remembered. She glanced at Syaoran again. He did not seem to be troubled by the incident. In fact, he did not even look like he remembered it. Sakura sighed in disappointment.

"We shall be leaving now then. I believe you have some matters to discuss. Let us go, Jenith." Eriol and Jenith walked to the door, bowing to Syaoran when they passed him by. Before they walked out the door though, Syaoran walked toward Sakura's bed and turned to her. Half of his face was visible to his siblings, and before they closed the door, they saw a slight upturn of his lips.

+_outside+_

Eriol and Jenith looked at each other in utter disbelief. Deciding not to let any of the guards hear what they wanted to talk about, they walked off.

"Did you see it too? Eriol, tell me I did not imagine that," Jenith said as they walked down the hall. She was leaning closer toward Eriol, who nodded.

"I saw it as bright as day, _aqae_. He was smiling. It may be tiny, but it was indubitably a smile."

"Oh, I have not expected that this day will come. _Kuda_ is finally showing signs of emotion! Oh, praise _Bathala_!"

"You are also thinking that Lady Sakura is the cause of all this, are you not?"

"Yes. I cannot think of anyone else. Now I am truly thankful that she has come to Fantasya. She is gradually bringing our brother's smile back. Truly, she has been sent for him. And no one else would be more fitting!"

Eriol raised a brow. "Fitting for what, Jenith? As a savior?"

"Far more than that, my brother. As a bride."

_+in Sakura's room+_

"Ah…good morning, your highness," Sakura greeted as Syaoran approached her. She had not paid much heed to his smile, for she was too busy avoiding his smile and hiding her beet red face.

'I thought I had already told you to call me Syaoran?'

"Uhm…right. Good morning, Syaoran…"

'Are you not glad to see me? Or perhaps I should leave…'

"N-no!" Sakura looked up and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry…it's just that last night…"

Syaoran bowed and shook his head. 'There is nothing that you should be sorry of, Lady Sakura. It should be me asking your forgiveness. It was discourteous of me to do such a thing to a respectful lady. I hope for your forgiveness.'

"N-no, d-don't think about it…I-it's better if we just forget about it…" Sakura mentally kicked herself. 'Forget about it? That was so lame, Sakura!' she thought.

'If that is what you wish, then…I shall comply.'

Syaoran walked over to her balcony and stared out at the breathtaking view. 'I am also here to express my gratitude to you for saving me. If you had not brought me here, my illness would have gotten worse. And for that I thank you yet again.'

"Oh, n-no need for that. I only did what anyone w-would do for a king…"

'Do you still treat me as a king?'

"H-hoe? O-of course! You are s-supreme ruler of F-fantasya, right? Anyone who would not treat you as their king w-would be out of their minds."

'Oh…of course…' Syaoran bowed his head, looking quite disappointed. Then he put on his usual blank face and turned to the door. 'I should be going now.'

"U-uh…Wait, your highness!" Sakura pulled something from beneath her pillow and stopped him before he reached the door. She handed it to him. Syaoran took and examined what she gave him. One was his cape he lent her last night.

The other was a silver cloak.

HIS silver cloak.

Syaoran looked at her, and she blushed again. "T-thanks for the cape…I thought t-the cloak m-must be yours too, 'c-coz i-it had your s-symbol…"

She tried to look at Syaoran, and he smiled at her. Not merely a small upturn of the lips, but a genuine smile. His eyes softened as well. Sakura could feel her heart throbbing madly against the wall of her chest. She had to clutch her chest, for it felt like she was running out of breath.

Syaoran saw her reaction and looked slightly worried. 'Is something the matter, Lady Sakura? Are you having trouble breathing?' he asked, stepping forward.

"N-no!" Sakura stepped back. "N-no…i-it's just that…it must be hangover from last night, t-that's all!" She faked a smile. "I-I think you must b-be going now…they might need you…"

Syaoran nodded and walked out of the door. Only when she had heard the door close behind her did Sakura turn around. The beating of her heart was still fast, but she soon calmed down. 'Oh god, I'm getting this feeling again. What's happening to me…am I falling in love with him? With Syaoran?'

_+outside+_

Syaoran walked back to the throne feeling rather upset. For everybody else he looked like his usual self, but inside he was deeply disappointed.

'_What is the matter, young one?'_

'Nothing, Luna.'

'_I am inside you, my child, and I could feel a deep sadness in your heart. Tell me, what is the casue of your suffering?'_

'The truth is, I do not know what it is myself.'

'_Perhaps this has something to do with Lady Sakura.'_

Syaoran stopped from the act of turning around the corner. Instead he looked out the window to his right. 'Perhaps it has.'

'_What would be your predicament with her, then?'_

'It is something even I cannot explain, Luna. I want her to treat me as not a king. Perhaps treat me as a friend.'

'_Are you certain that you only want her to treat you as a friend? I sense something deeper, young one.'_

Syaoran looked at the two cloths in his hands. 'Perhaps it is something deeper, Luna. Perhaps it is.'

+_later+_

Tomoyo and Jenith led Sakura to the women's chamber, where most of the women nobles of the palace where staying. They were either chatting or weaving magnificent fabrics.

"Ah! My mom would definitely like this place! She likes embroidery!"

"We are glad that you like it here, Lady Sakura. We were wondering if you would like to spend your time in embroidery. There are other people you could speak with here as well. We would not want you to always spend your spare time with only Senritsumon, Lupinelightning, and the guardian beasts at your side."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. I think I'd like it here. But I don't know a thing about embroidery!"

Jenith touched her right shoulder. "Do not despair. We shall show you how."

_+a few moments later+_

Sakura looked at Jenith's work. While the other women were either embroidering on linen or cotton, she was embroidering on delicate silk, and was making no mistake.

"That is beautiful, Jen! What are you making anyway?"

"It is a sash," Jenith replied, showing her the silver cloth.

"For whom is it, your highness?"

Jenith's face turned pink at Tomoyo's question. "I-I do not have anyone particular in mind…"

Tomoyo giggled and leaned closer to Sakura. She whispered lowly, "Perhaps it is for Yue."

Sakura raised a brow. She could not quite get the picture. Most of the time Jenith was yelling at Yue to leave her alone. If she was so angered by him, why would she go through all the business of making a sash for him? 'Faeries are so unusual!'

"Well, enough about me. How about you, Tomoyo? To whom will you give your work?"

Tomoyo did not bother to deny anything. She showed them the robe she was making out of fine linen. It had the symbol of the sun embroidered on it. "I was thinking of giving it to Prince Eriol. He seems to have outgrown his old robe. He might need a new one."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you. I am assured that he will like it."

Then the two girls turned to their third companion, who had not started on anything yet. "How about you, Lady Sakura? What shall you do and for whom will it be?"

Sakura shyly raised her clasped hands to her lips, blushing pink. "I was thinking of making a scarf…But I want to learn how to weave as well, so it would really be my own work."

"Then I shall show you. I trust you are a fast learner. It would be effortless to teach you. But I must ask you now, what type of cloth will you be using?"

"What do you suggest, Jen?"

Jenith thought for a while, glancing momentarily at Tomoyo. "There is only one plant in all of Fantasya that can produce the finest silk. But it will be hard transforming it from its base form. Are you up for such a challenge?"

Sakura was silent for a while. She was not really sure. She was only a beginner at this. Who knows what would happen if she attempted something that even experts were not able to easily do? But she took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I think I can manage, with a little help from you of course!"

_+at the throne room+_

Syaoran sat as bored as ever as people constantly came in and out of the room. Most of course needed help, and he granted them that in a blink of an eye. Others were proposing business. But other than that, he was usually stuck with only the guards and the guardian beasts for company. And Senritsumon too as his interpreter. Occasionally Lupinelightning and Eriol would enter the room, but they only stayed for a short while. And then they would leave again.

Back to the present. Syaoran sat on the throne, scanning the almost empty space with his amber eyes. He would rather be training right now, but law says he was still supposed to stay there for another hour more.

The door opened and Cherrypink came in. Syaoran looked rather grateful in seeing somebody else for a change, and straightened up in his seat. "I believe there are no more audiences for today, your highness," she began. "You may take your leave."

She did not have to say that twice. Syaoran was up and out of the room in an instant. Senritsumon did not even see him leave his chair. She followed him immediately, seeing that the door has been opened. Cherrypink dismissed the guards as well. For a moment she stood at the center of the abandoned room. Then she approached the nearby window and looked out.

"You should see your son now, my dear Yelan. Syaoran is growing to be a very fine and strong king. He is following in his father's footsteps, I can clearly see that he will somehow bring triumph to us."

She smiled. But the moment was interrupted when a vision came into her mind. It came like a sudden surge of pain and startled her. It was a quick one, made up of a vortex of different scenes that went by as fast as a blink of an eye. But she was able to grasp one piece of the vision: the vision of a red butterfly.

The high priestess leaned on the window ledge for support. "No, can it be? _Bathala_…has decided to choose a bride for the king!"

_+downstairs at the garden+_

Sakura looked around the bushes at the center of the palace garden. She was carrying a medium sized wicker basket. She was picking some of the flowers and putting them in the basket, along with some needles and thread. There was also something else. It was a patch of silver silk. It was a sample that Jenith had made for her.

"Jen said this patch took her a month to make. I wonder how long it would take me…" Sakura muttered to herself as she continued picking the delicate flowers.

'What are you doing?'

Sakura froze in place when she heard the voice. Her heart started pounding madly again as she turned around to face Syaoran. "A-ah…just picking some flowers…nothing special," she replied, hiding the basket behind her back.

'I do not think picking such a large amount of flowers could be nothing special. What will you use them for?'

"U-uhm…I just wanted a l-little display in m-my room, t-that's all."

'I will pretend I believe your excuse. But if you shall be picking more flowers, please do hurry for the wind is getting colder. I sense that another rainstorm is headed our way.'

"A-alright. Thanks." Sakura resumed her work and picked a few more blossoms. Then she followed Syaoran back into the castle. She was a little anxious to tell him what she was going to make, but she decided to make it a secret.

They stopped walking when they passed by her room. "Thanks for escorting me. I have to go now."

'Of course. If you ever need anything, please feel free to go to the throne room.'

"Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that." Sakura sent a warm smile and a small wave at him before going into her room. Syaoran turned on his heel and headed back to the throne room.

'I wonder what she might be doing with so many Silver Moonlights…' he muttered to himself.

'_I see that Lady Sakura has made you quite curious, has she not?'_

'Yes, Luna. I would really want to know what she is planning with those flowers.'

'_Oh, I feel that you will know soon enough.'_

Out of the blue, a red butterfly approached him and fluttered around the king. He was slightly annoyed and tried to wave his hand to shoo it away. He did not care even if it was very mystical, and scattered a magical dust. Finally, it left him and he was able to go on peacefully again.

_+at the throne room+_

Syaoran entered the throne room and found that only Cherrypink was left inside. She looked rather troubled, so he approached her. Of course, he could not show emotions or talk to her like what he does to Sakura, but still, one look from him was enough.

Cherrypink sighed and looked at him. "Oh, your highness…T-there is nothing wrong. I-I only think I need some fresh air. I-I shall see you later." She walked out the door just as the guards returned. Syaoran looked at her retreating figure with a questioning stare.

'She is not her usual self.'

_+a few days later+_

Sakura looked at her little project. "So far so good." Thankfully, she was able to create silk from the Silver Moonlights' petals. In three days' time, she was able to make a small portion of the long scarf she was planning to make.

"Ouch!" Sakura jumped up from her bed when she pricked her finger for the hundredth time. She has bandaged most of her wounds, which covered most of her hands. And now she had another open wound. A drop of her vermillion blood fell on her work. Mysteriously, the drop slid down the surface without staining it, as if the cloth was water-or rather, blood-proof.

Her door opened and Syaoran stepped in. She quickly dove onto her bed and slipped her work under her pillow. "O-oh! S-Syaoran! What a surprise! What brought you here?"

He stared at her with a raised brow. 'Oh, well, I was going to fetch and escort you to the throne room. Cherrypink and Candifor have told everyone to assemble there for an announcement.'

"Oh! Alright! I'm right behind you!" Syaoran nodded and went out the door to wait for her. Sakura quickly hid her scarf and went out the door.

"What is the meeting for anyway?"

'They said it was something of the uttermost importance, and that everyone should hear it. The truth is, I am not interested. Even if I am king, I prefer being in the throne room alone all day than staying with a crowd of people.'

"That's a wolf's nature."

'I beg your pardon?'

"That's a wolf's nature, if you don't mind me saying so. In my world, we have this expression, 'a lone wolf.' It's a person who's like a wolf 'coz wolves always prefer to be alone all the time."

'I see…I guess it might be my nature as well.'

The two of them turned and went into the throne room. A lot of people were already cooped up into the small space. The people broke away though, when the two of them passed by, and they bowed low as well. Sakura felt quite embarrassed at the gesture and bowed her head shyly.

"_Kuda_, over here." They both turned around and saw Jenith, beside the throne, gesturing and whispering to them. The two glanced at each other before approaching them.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as they watched Cherrypink and Candifor enter the room. There was an unusually hushed ambience, and it made Sakura shiver slightly.

"I do not know either. But Cherrypink has been quite troubled lately," Eriol, who was behind Jenith, answered.

The two women took their place before the crowd. Candifor looked as stern as ever, while her companion looked rather worried. She was staring down at her feet.

"People of _Lunaea_," Candifor began, raising her arms before her, "we have all gathered here for today is a day destined by _Bathala._ For centuries, he is the supreme governor of all life, and now we are here to honor his true power, and his all knowing mind. He is the ruler of destiny, and his word must be followed at all costs."

Sakura was quite troubled by her use of words. Her hands were turning cold and pale. But a hand grabbed hers, and held it tightly. When she looked up, the hand belonged to Syaoran, who did not even look at her. But Sakura knew deep in her heart he was as worried as she.

"But do not despair, my people. This is not a cause of problem, but a cause for celebration. For _Bathala_, our god," Candifor stopped dramatically, "has finally chosen a wife for our new king."

There was shock after that. Nothing moved. Nothing did not even seem to breathe. Then suddenly, the hall erupted in clapping of hands and shouts for joy. Everyone was too happy to even notice that the three royal children looked stunned. They were clearly not expecting that. The heir of the Sun and the heiress of the Star turned to their brother, whose widened eyes were more than enough to express his utter disbelief.

Candifor held up her hands to silence everyone. Then she continued speaking again. "_Bathala_ has sent a messenger to choose for him. And the messenger has wisely chosen. That is why we should all offer due respect."

The door opened and the red butterfly fluttered in. Everyone was mystified by its beauty, and bowed immediately. The butterfly hovered before everybody. Syaoran stared at it. He could not believe that the little insect would be his matchmaker. If he knew, he would have led it to…

"And now, my people, I would like you to welcome your new queen!"

Everyone watched in silence as a figure stepped into the room. She was wearing a cloak and a hood, which hid her face from view. She knelt before the throne and stood up.

"Reveal your face, maiden, so that your betrothed may see you."

The maiden gently slipped off the hood and revealed long black hair that went down to her feet. Her long ears were telltale signs she was of elf descent. She had deep ruby eyes, and smooth white skin. All the men present were awed by her beauty. All except Syaoran.

The maiden curtsied and faced Syaoran. "I am honored to meet you, your highness. My name is Meilin."

Syaoran did not respond or move. He only glared at her, his grip on Sakura's hand tightening. His glare was cold, like the usual ones he gave to everyone else. 'Why this girl? Why did _Bathala_ have to choose her? Why not-?'

"_Bathala_ has also given us the time of the marriage. It will occur in seven days, and Cherrypink and I pray that all of you would join the preparations and festivities."

Everyone yelled and threw their hats with glee. Candifor took Meilin by the hand and led her to Syaoran, who continued to glare. She placed the maiden's hand in Syaoran's free one, and raised their joint hands before everyone.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was on the verge of crying. She forced a smile and withdrew her hand from his. He looked concerned. 'Sakura, don't…'

"Congratulations, your highness, and best wishes," she greeted. Then the tears began streaming down the sides of her face. She clamped a hand over her mouth and ran off. Syaoran wanted to run after her, but Candifor's grip prevented him. He turned instead to Jenith, Eriol, Senritsumon and Lupinelightning. The four of them nodded and slipped away from the room to follow Sakura.

_+in Sakura's room+_

Sakura threw herself onto her bed and cried. She could not believe that Syaoran was getting married to someone else. Yes, she knew they were too different, and yes, they were too far apart.

Tell that to her heart.

"Why….Why does he have to marry? Why…?" She chanted the question over and over again in her head, pounding on her pillow. She noticed a tiny piece of silver cloth peeping from under her pillow and pulled it out. It was the scarf she was making for Syaoran.

"Sakura…you are so stupid! Why…why fall in love with the one man you can't be with? WHY!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"C-come in…" Sakura sniffed and wiped away her tears. The door opened and Eriol, Jenith, and the two tiny creatures came in with concerned faces.

"Lady Sakura…"

"Oh, Eriol! I am so sorry for leaving without saying. I was just very tired. I guess I needed a little rest."

The four glanced at each other. Jenith stepped up to Sakura and held one of her hands. "Lady Sakura, we know you are hurt…"

"Me? Hurt? By what? You must be joking! I'm happy that you're god has finally found someone to be your future queen!"

"Lady Sakura, your tears-"

"What? These? Oh, there's just something in my eye! Listen, I really need to sleep now…"

"But-"

"Please?"

Jenith nodded and stood up, rather reluctant. She looked at her other companions and they all went out the door. When Sakura was left alone again, she cried harder, curling up into a ball. She was embracing her piece of work.

_+back in the throne room+_

The crowds have been dispersed and all that was left in the room were Syaoran, Meilin, Candifor and Cherrypink.

Syaoran sat in his throne, glaring at the elf-maiden. She stood untroubled before him, with a sweet smile. But to the king, nothing would rival Sakura's warm smile.

"Then it is settled. Lady Meilin shall sleep in the room next to the king's. Cherrypink shall guide you to your quarters, Lady Meilin."

"Thank you, Lady Candifor. And, your highness, I look forward to the day when we shall be declared as one." Meilin curtsied before Cherrypink led her out the door.

Cherrypink remained with a bowed head as she led the king's fiancée into her room. Then she bowed as she opened the door and let her in. The red butterfly followed Meilin into the room as well. The maiden bowed before she closed her door. She listened as Cherrypink's footsteps faded into the hallway. Then she walked to the large closed windows and threw off her cloak.

She was already wearing a black gown underneath. The bodice was well embroidered with blood red details. She walked over to the large mirror on one end of the room. She looked at herself and twirled around. The innocent face that she wore a while ago dissolved into a malicious smirk. "Perfect."

The butterfly landed on her shoulder and erupted into dark blue smoke which fused with the jewel she was wearing as necklace.

The stone of Darkness.

Meilin let out a cold laugh. Then stared at her reflection. "That was too easy. They did not even notice that I was not even a goblin! Oh, now I have separated the king from his only source of freedom, and soon I will get the chance to kill him!"

She waved her hand and two floating mirrors appeared behind her. The smaller one held a tiny gold butterfly fluttering around. And the much larger one held Candifor, who was pounding on the other side. Meilin approached Candifor and sneered at her. "Oh, dear Candifor, look what you are now. A worthless prisoner of my Celestial stone! You should know better than to encase the fourth Celestial stone in the hearts of the caverns of _Sathna_ (devil). Now it has chosen me, granted me immortal beauty, and power strong enough to defeat the stone of the Moon! Now, all will be over in seven days," she turned back to the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, "when King Syaoran marries me, Meilin. Or should I say…" She laughed once again as Candifor slowly became unconscious.

"When he marries Agate."

_+Wakas+_

Robin: Ohohoho! So that was what Agate was planning!

Danny: That's one slick chick!

Xiao Lei: To pro-Meilin fans out there, we're sorry if we made her an antagonist, but just think of this: her heart is not really Meilin. It's _Agate_ in Meilin's body.

Xiu Ying: We're glad that some of you were pleased with our song _AND _with our translation. We really like the song. We even burst out singing whenever we hear it on the radio!

Jezareth: Yeah! _"Binigyan mo ako…ng mahiwagang puso…"_ We're glad that we have some partly Filipino readers, and then there are also some who are truly Fil. Thanks for the growing number of reviews! Especially about the last tow chapters before this!

_**Preview:**_

Things end before they even start for Syaoran and Sakura. Love died before it was even born. As preparations for the wedding begin, will feelings surface, or will they only die?

_R & R_


	9. Unstoppable Affection

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: Unstoppable Affection"**_

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Raimundo: Yuck! Not another mushy chap!

Xiu Ying: Admit it! I write good!

Jezareth: But you don't guess love teams as good.

Xiu Ying: That's outta the question!

Jezareth: Xiu Ying is pretty upset right now coz she was guessing that Misaki (Angelic Layer) would end up with Kotarou! I was right! She ended up with Oujirou-kun! Yay!

Xiu Ying: Stop it!

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm. The song also doesn't belong to us. We aren't really sure who wrote it, but Sakura (or at least her seiyuu) sang it.

Jezareth: Admit it that you're a spoiled loser!

Xiu Ying: Am not!

Jezareth: Are too!

Seventh Faythes boys: (sigh) On with the fic please!

_**+Unstoppable Affection+**_

_**Featuring "Hitotsu Dake"**_

Sakura looked at the almost finished scarf in her hands. The wounds had grown in number, but she had grown numb to the pain. She tried to blot out the pain in her heart, but it was much harder.

She was currently sitting in the garden plaza. A maze of shrubs surrounded her, so it was quite a task to find her. She sat by the fountain, busying herself with her work and isolating herself from all the merrymaking happening in the castle.

But no matter how far away she hid, some of the noise would still reach her ears. She was crying as she continued knitting the scarf. Every now and then she would stop and wipe a tear away. It was all too much.

The wedding was only two days away. For the past three days, everything has been a blur for her. She kept herself locked in her room, knitting and shutting herself from the outside. Tomoyo and Jenith came in to bring her food, which she never ate and only fed it to the guardian beasts who would be the only ones accompanying her inside the garden maze.

But right now, the beasts were not there with her. They were called in by the servants to help with the continuing preparations. Sakura felt more alone than ever before.

"At least I would be able to work in peace…" She looked at her work. She was almost done. Then she would start on the embroidery.

She placed the lot back into the basket and set off for the castle. She had already memorized the maze, since she was the only one who was diligent enough to do so. She took her usual secret route out of the maze and soon found herself before the castle doors. The guards bowed as she passed and she bowed curtly as well.

On her way to her room, she passed by some servants carrying the decorations for the wedding festivities. The fabrics, flowers, and other things that she was too troubled to notice. She walked into her room without even getting one "hello" or a simple nod.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a total wreck. Her regularly shiny brown hair was a dull murky tone. Her shiny emerald eyes were bloodshot from all that crying, and dark circles had appeared below her eyes from all the nights she stayed up just to work on the scarf.

She was getting pretty skinny as well. She had been neglecting her food for the past few days. She looked pathetic.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

Tomoyo and Lupinelightning came in, carrying a tray of food. "Here is your lunch, Lady Sakura. I prepared it myself."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. I think I will like it."

Tomoyo and Lupinelightning glanced at each other worriedly. "Sakura, you okay?" Lupinelightning asked, flying to her. Sakura nodded and forced a smile.

"What do you mean? Of course I am! What made you think that?"

Lupinelightning looked at her and flew back to Tomoyo. "Excuse us, Lady Sakura, but we must leave now. I beg for your forgiveness for we have to leave you."

"Oh, it's alright Tomoyo-chan. I know that they need all the help they can get for the preparations. I'll be the one to take the tray back to the kitchen."

Her two guests bowed and left. Then Sakura closed the door behind them and cried again. She slowly fell to her knees, leading against the furnished piece of wood that hid her from the outside.

_+at Syaoran's room+_

Syaoran stood before the large mirror as a tailor measured him. The tailor had also brought along samples of his work for him to choose the design he wanted. Eriol and Yue were in the room with him as well.

"That is all, your highness. Your measurement has been listed. Now, would you like to choose the clothes you would want to wear? I have brought all my finest works, and I hope that at least one of them would suit your taste."

Syaoran walked over to the clothes, but only sent them dropping to the floor with one wave of his hand. Then he stormed out the room as the tailor picked up his work.

"Oh, please accept my forgiveness, Shermlah, my brother is not himself today."

"Oh, there is no damage done, Prince Eriol. I understand that the king must be feeling anxious about his upcoming nuptial."

"If you only knew," Eriol muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"O-oh! It was nothing, Shermlah! Nothing at all…"

_+outside+_

Syaoran found himself wandering around the forest outside the garden. It was where that fateful day occurred. And that kiss…

He wanted to scream out loud, if only he had not used his precious seven words speaking to that wretched maiden Meilin.No, she may not be that wretched, but to Syaoran she was. She was the reason he is suffering. She was the reason why Sakura had not spoken to him for days. She was the reason why Sakura had not even appeared to him for the past few days. Every time they ran into each other, she would run off to the other direction and hide immediately.

Syaoran did not really know why he went to the forest. His sprites were not around. He wisely concluded that it would be better if he went back to the castle. He had already turned around when he heard a singing voice.

_Massugu na hitomi_

_Itsumo damatteru _

_Yume o miru tabi ni _

_Soppo muite waratteru _

_(Looking into your eyes _

_You always kept silent _

_Each time I saw you in my dream _

_You turned away before I could see your smile)_

Syaoran blinked. That voice was oddly familiar. He soon found himself taking that route toward the secluded meadow. He had only realized it when the bushes of Silver Moonlights came into view.

He decided to hide behind a tree to watch. There was someone sitting smack dab in the middle of the meadow, surrounded by some of the animals. A young fawn was at her feet, and she was stroking its little head. Some other animals were lying around her, listening intently to her song. Syaoran listened as well.

_Taitetsu no jikan o_

_Zutto mamotte kureta ne_

_Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake_

_Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara_

_(I realized who was important to me_

_You always protected me, didn't you?_

_Through it all, gradually, you are the only one_

_Always call me, and I'll help you)_

Syaoran took a peek for his hiding place. The person, a girl, was wearing a pink gown that was all too familiar to him. And the brown hair…

'Sakura…' he thought. Thankfully, even if she was able to read his thoughts, she did not hear that short name. He continued to watch as Sakura sang. Even without the moonlight and the breeze, she was still as beautiful as ever.

_Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite _

_Ima koko ni sotto ukabu _

_Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete _

_(You're brave, you're amazing _

_Here, now, gently surfacing _

_Receive these overflowing feelings)_

Sakura was smiling, and yet she had an aura of melancholy. Syaoran felt like someone had pierced him through the chest as he watched. It was unbearable. But what made him partially wonder was how he could understand her foreign words. This was her mother tongue, and yet he understood the meanings completely.

_Fukyou na shigusa _

_Itsumo soba ni iru _

_Omoi de no naka de _

_Houmotsu ni kawatteku _

_(Even though you were often scowling _

_You were always by my side _

_Among my feelings _

_You became treasured)_

Her voice wafted through the air like a newly opened bottle of the finest perfume. Syaoran saw her take something from the basket she was carrying. It was a scarf. It was still undone. That was the first time Syaoran actually noticed her bandaged hands.

She began working on the scarf as she continued singing.

_Daisuki na jikan o _

_Motto suki ni shite hoshi _

_Yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake _

_Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara _

_(I realized who my beloved was _

_More and more I felt in love _

_Gradually, finally, you're the only one _

_Always call me, because I will believe in you)_

Syaoran had now come out of the tree's shade. But most of the bushes still hid his figure. And what's more, Sakura had her back to him. She was not paying any attention to her surroundings, obviously, and had not sensed him. She stretched out the scarf and examined it.

_Anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa _

_Hora koko ni kitto aru yo _

_Afureru kono namida o utekomete _

_(Your courage, your kindness _

_Look, I'm sure this is it _

_Receive these overflowing tears)_

He had already stepped out of the bushes without any noise to disturb her. His expression saddened much more when he saw her wipe something away from her face. He knew well it was a tear. Was she crying again?

_Mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo _

_Tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru _

_(The water, the wind, the sun, the earth _

_The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you)_

She pricked her finger, and Syaoran swore he would have run to her place immediately, if he had only not seen her continue singing, even as blood dripped down her finger. Tears continued to sting her eyes. It was an unbearable sight even to the strongest of Faeries.

_Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite _

_Ima koko ni sotto ukabu _

_Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete _

_(You're brave, you're amazing _

_Here, now, gently surfacing _

_Receive these overflowing feelings)_

She seemed to have finished the scarf and examined it. She held it to her chest and slightly bowed her head. She also closed her eyes. Her song was almost done.

_Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga _

_Hora koko ni hikatteru kara _

_Meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake. _

_(To you I give the future _

_Look, here, it's sparkling _

_Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one)_

Sakura took a deep breath as she finally finished a song. Then she smiled. "As if he would hear that."

Then she looked at the finished product. The scarf was done. Now all she had to do was embroider on it. She marveled at how quick she did her work. It was probably because she did nothing other than that for the past few days.

She turned to the little animals who have kept her company. She patted their little heads and smiled. "What do you think of my song?"

The fawn at her feet nuzzled closer to her. "Well, at least you thought it was great. As for the other one…I don't think he'd bother listening to such a crummy song. He'd be too busy preparing for that wedding of his. Well, at least I finished this scarf."

Some of the animals looked at it in awe. "You think it's great too? Well, thanks! At least someone appreciated my work. Now what would I use as a design? That moon emblem seems too overused. I need something original…"

She was startled when she felt something lodge behind her ear. When she pulled it out, it was a Silver Moonlight, She sharply turned around and saw Syaoran approaching her. The animals dispersed and ran back into the forest. She put the scarf back into the basket and stood up. Then she tried to walk by him, giving him a curt nod. But she was stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

'Wait.'

"Your highness, pardon me, but I do not have time to chat. I have to go now. Shouldn't you be back at the castle?" Sakura turned to him with another one of her fake smiles.

'But, why do you want to leave me? What happened before-'

"Was nothing, your highness. It was nothing at all. You were only tired. You were sick so I brought you back to the palace. Nothing else happened before that."

'No, the kiss-'

"Ha? What kiss? You must've dreamed it your highness! Now, if you'd excuse me, I really must be going back now."

Sakura shook his hand away and ran off before he could tell her another word. Syaoran only stood there, watching her with sad amber eyes. 'She did not even call me Syaoran…'

_+back at the castle+_

Sakura tried to stop her tears as she entered the palace. She held her basket tightly as she passed by Syaoran's room.

"Uh…Lady Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and met, of all people, Meilin. She tried to smile innocently as she approached the other girl.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I-I was only hoping i-if…you would h-help me p-put on m-my dress…"

"Of course! Why not?"

Sakura followed Meilin into her room. She somehow felt a pang of jealousy as she saw how beautiful Meilin's room was. Meilin told her to wait on her bed as she opened her wardrobe and pulled out a white gown.

A wedding gown.

Sakura tried hard not to frown. Meilin laid the gown on the bed beside her. "This was brought in by Lady Tomoyo and Princess Jenith this morning. I think i-it is t-too much. I d-don't want t-to be treated like a q-queen in a foreign place…"

"Oh, it's perfect, Meilin! I'm sure, when Syaoran sees you in that, he'll fall head over heels in love with you."

Ouch.

"Why don't I help you put that on, Meilin?"

The elf nodded and stood up. She slipped off the gown she was currently wearing and put on the wedding gown. Sakura helped her in doing so.

As Sakura tied the lace on the bodice's back, she noticed some gashes on her back. "Meilin, where did those wounds come from?"

"Oh, those? I got them when I was a small child. A wolf attacked me and my father."

"Really? How's your father?"

"He…died after the attack."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…"

"It is alright. It was not your fault. Well, what do you think of my look?"

Sakura looked at the future queen in her gown. Suddenly, a vision of Syaoran marrying Meilin came into her mind. Then she found herself fantasizing that she was the one in the wedding dress instead.

"Lady Sakura?"

"H-hoe? Oh! It's beautiful! You look like a goddess!"

Meilin blushed. "Thank you. I am so honored that you think so."

TLAK!

The two girls turned to the door as the knob turned and the door opened. Syaoran came in.

'Sakura,' he said telepathically. Sakura turned away and picked up her basket.

"Oh, it's the king. I should go. You two should get to know each other. Bye."

This time she did not let him get any hold of her. She dashed madly out of the door and out of sight. She waited around a corner to see if he would follow her. He did not.

"They must really be getting to know each other…Agh! Sakura, you say the darnest things!"

She mentally kicked herself as she trotted back into her room. She locked the door to ensure that there would be no sudden barging and then plopped on her bed. She looked at the scarf she had finished and thought again about what she was going to embroider on it. Then she saw something fall out of her basket along with the scarf.

A Silver Moonlight flower.

Sakura stared at the flower for a few minutes before she took out her needle and thread and began working.

_+that night+_

Thankfully, no one disturbed her. She could hear a lot of fussing around out her door, but decided not to come out. She was half-expecting that Syaoran would bang on her door and demand that she let him in. But he did not.

She worked all through the afternoon and even through the night. It was almost midnight when she finished. She had embroidered a design of a Silver Moonlight with a sapphire wolf around it. She had also embroidered a name below her design (which was on the scarf's lower right part): Syaoran.

She was staring at her work when she heard something rapping on her window. It was Lupinelightning. Sakura hurriedly ran to the window and let the little dragon in. "What's wrong, Lupinelightning?"

"Lady Sakura! S-something has happened! My p-powers! T-they have returned!"

"Hoe?"

"We can now go back to your world!"

CRASH!

The sound of breaking china that came from outside startled the two. Sakura opened the door and found Meilin, with pieces of broken china at her feet.

"Meilin?"

"Did I hear right, Lady Sakura? You are leaving?"

Sakura turned away from her. "I have to. I-I don't belong here. I belong with the mortals. But please, don't wake anyone else right now. I don't want them to fuss over me. If you want to tell them, tell them tomorrow. Let them sleep. But please, say goodbye for them for me, okay?"

"I…I will."

"Good. Now get back to your room so that no one would notice. And, Meilin, congratulations and best wishes."

"Thank you."

Sakura closed the door as Meilin left. Then she ran back to the little Illusion Dragon. She made sure that everything was how it was when she first came. She fixed everything up and wore the same clothes she had when she arrived. She looked at the scarf she had just made. She decided to leave a note. Finding a quill and a piece of paper, she quickly scribbled away. Then she left the scarf in the basket along with her note that she addressed to Syaoran.

With a heavy heart, she locked the door. She knew that Meilin might tell Syaoran. He might have even told her to spy on her, which would actually fit the reason why she was outside her door.

Then she saw the flower on her bed. She picked it up. She would keep it as a souvenir. "Lupinelightning," she said, turning to the dragon, "Take me home."

"Okay." The dragon flew above her, scattering magical dust around them. Sakura felt the familiar feeling that she was traveling dimensions again.

In seconds, all that was left in the room was Sakura's basket.

_+meanwhile+_

Meilin stared at the scene in Sakura's room through a magical window. Then she lay on her bed, cackling horridly.

"Oh, Laaaady Sakura! Do not worry! Your news would never reach Syaoran. Not through me, at least. Now that you are gone, I can finally fulfill my plan."

She sat up and looked at the wedding gown. "And I will soon be the ruler of all Fantasya."

_+Wakas+_

Seventh Faythes: Dundundundun!

Robin: We're almost at the climax!

Danny: Whew! This fic is getting hotter by the chapter!

Xiu Ying: How about ya people? Whaddaya think?

Jezareth: By the way, thanks to the people who reviewed! As I have said before, our internet keeps crashing so we weren't able to get hold of all your names! But wait for our credits chap! Or rather, the behind the scenes one! You'll see! And to those who want someone to be an e-mail pal with, just e-mail me at (The others don't actually have e-mails) Of course you have to tell me if you want to in your reviews!

_**Preview:**_

Sakura has finally returned to her hometown. But why does she feel rather sad than happy? And how about Syaoran? What is he feeling right after she left? Both are perplexed about just what they feel about each other. Can they find it out in time?

_R & R_


	10. Separated

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: Separated"**_

_**by Seventh Faythes**_

Seventh Faythes: Dundundundun!

Jezareth: Uh-oh! The dreaded separation has come!

Lenny: You guys make it sound like such a big deal.

Xiu Ying: Uh, Len, it IS a big deal! Duh!

Lenny: Alright, alright! I get the idea!

Jezareth: While my beloved cousins keep on bantering, let me thank those who helped us achieve the over-40 review mark! We can't believe that so many reviews have been made before we even reached the tenth chapter!

Xiu Ying: And, Lupinelightning, if you are reading this, _please continue that story!_ You know, Jobs, jobs and more jobs? It's uber-cool!

Jezareth: Sorry for the delay! It's just because the internet totally crashed down on us! Oh man! And we weren't able to update quickly coz school's comin' and we're kinda being held up right now by all our preparations.

Xiu Ying: But we're certainly doing our best to update quickly. For now…

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm.

Seventh Faythes: On with the fic!

_**+Separated+**_

Sakura could not believe her eyes.

She was home.

She rubbed her eyes at least a dozen times before she truly confirmed that she was back in her room. She was sitting on her bed, wearing the same clothes she had before she left. And she was holding her mother's book. There was almost no sign that Syaoran and Senritsumon were there. Well, except maybe the fact that Syaoran had left a few specks of blood on the floor when she had dragged him in. And the bloody cloth was still there too.

"The time…how long have I been gone? Father and Touya must be looking for me!"

Sakura rushed down the stairs, leaving the book on her bed. There was no one else in the house, just like when she left. The sink was still a little bloody. She stared at the wall clock and her jaw dropped.

"Four-thirty? That was the time I left! Then…no time had passed by after I went to Fantasya? How did that happen?"

She spent the next ten minutes scampering around the house, looking at everything and making sure that everything was how she left it before she was gone.

"This is unreal! Was all of that a dream?"

KRIIINNGG! KRIIINNGG!

Sakura hurried to the phone and picked up the receiver. Her hands were shaking, and her heart was beating quite fast.

"H-hello? K-kinomoto…residence…"

"Hey kaijuu! I'm going home late today! But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't prepare my supper! Just leave it out so I can reheat it! AND don't put any poison on it!"

"T-touya?"

"Yeah! It's me. What's wrong with you today? Are you down with the flu or something?"

"N-no! Okay, I'll cook your dinner. B-bye!"

Sakura put down the phone and withdrew her hands as if the phone repelled it. "Well, I guess that means I was gone for only a second…but I wonder what they're doing…back in Fantasya…"

+_meanwhile_+

SBLAM!

"Your highness-!" Cherrypink pleaded as the king of faeries barged into Sakura's empty room.

He did not heed her, though. He learned about Sakura's disappearance from Tomoyo, who had entered her locked room earlier that day, bringing breakfast. After seeing that Sakura was not there, Tomoyo had rushed to tell Eriol, which was coincidentally with Syaoran. Once he heard, he rushed immediately to Sakura's room.

Her room was obviously vacant. The bed was fixed up, the curtains were all drawn over the windows and the clothes were back in her dresser.

Syaoran trudged into Sakura's room, his cape flowing freely behind him. He looked around the whole room, messing it up just to really be sure that she was gone. After ransacking the whole place, Syaoran noticed her basket. He picked it up and emptied it. The contents spilled off onto her bed. Syaoran picked up the silk cloth and spread it out. Inwardly, he was astounded by the beautiful handiwork and design. Then he saw the note that was with the scarf. He grabbed it and hastily opened it.

_Dear Syaoran,_

_Don't bother looking for me. I went back to my own dimension. Lupinelightning had regained her powers, and we both went home. I really liked staying in Fantasya with you. You have been a very good friend, and for that I want to thank you. I made this scarf for you. I am hoping that you'd like it._

_Congratulations and best wishes on your wedding. I really wish I can be there to see it._

_---Sakura---_

_P.S.: I think I'm_

'What does she mean by this?' Syaoran asked himself, staring at the erased last line. 'It does not matter anymore…she has gone. And here I was thinking she might be different from the others…'

"I am sorry, your highness. It is just that everyone has beeen busy preparing for your wedding to notice her absence and-"

Syaoran did not bother to listen to Cherrypink's explanation. He stormed out of the room, his mind in whirls. He walked to nowhere exactly, blotting out all the noise around him.

'I had almost forgotten. It is because of this damned wedding that they were not able to notice her. This wedding has not brought anything for me except plenty of stress and difficulties. I wonder if _Bathala_ truly wanted me to go through all of this.'

'_What is the matter, young one?'_

'_Shi Sakura ey alwa a'n_ (Sakura is gone). She left Fantasya.'

'_Is this the reason of your anger? Or rather, your anguish?'_

'You know well that it is, Luna. She has been the only person that I have opened to. I believed that she was a friend, who would stay here with me, make me smile, see past my curse…'

'_I snese regret in you,young one. What is it for?'_

'Regret? Ah, yes…I regret that…' Syaoran stopped walking and stared at his feet. Then he found himself staring out the same window once again. It was where he met the red butterfly. 'I regret that I did not let her know…what I truly feel…'

_+back in the world of mortals+_

Sakura was currently cooking their dinner when she felt some sort of pain in her chest. It was not a physical pain, but rather a different one. It came from in side her heart.

She dropped her ladle when she felt it. She clutched her chest.

'This pain…I-it's not mine…but…I feel it…'

Sakura felt a tear go down her right cheek. She wiped it off in surprise. She did not want to cry, and yet, here was a tear from her eye. Right that moment, only one name passed her mind.

'Syaoran…'

"I'm feeling his pain…am I still linked to his world?"

_+back to Fantasya+_

Syaoran glared silently as he watched everyone scurry around the throne room, setting up the decorations for the wedding. Jenith stood beside the throne. She had decided to stay with her brother during this time, for he had shot a death glare at every servant who went near him to ask about the wedding preparations.

"_Sei'rih_, what type of flowers should we use?" one of the servants asked, kneeling before the throne. Syaoran only glared coldly at him.

"Uhm…Make it Silver Moonlights. There should be flowers on each corner of the throne room. There should be flowers as well on each table. And…"

Syaoran watched his sister continue on. She knew Silver Moonlights were his favorite flowers, but somehow, seeing it did not liven up his spirits anymore. When Sakura had left him, he found himself feeling more alone than ever. Sakura was the one who brought life into his…well, pathetic little existence. For the first time, someone had shown him sympathy, and concern. And probably, even love.

Syaoran mentally sighed. He could not get her out of his mind. Her smile…her eyes…her face…her whole being.

He knew what he felt. He kept denying it for a long time. He wanted to confirm-or rather, hide it. But now that denial has him in a sea of regret. He regretted denying it just because she was a mortal. He regretted putting off confirming his feelings. He regretted not telling her.

That he loved her.

He just had to see that after she left. And now there was no way he could say that to her. Syaoran felt like a part of him died. The only person he had ever truly loved was gone, and he did nothing to prevent her from doing so.

He hated himself for not saying anything. He had every chance he needed. And yet he let them pass right under his nose.

' _What is behind this provocation, young one? I could sense your unseen tears.'_

'I beg of you, Luna…I would very much like to be alone right now…'

'_Regret fills your heart. It is slowly tearing you away from who you once were.'_

'Then that would be quite good. I never liked who I was. Cold, unfeeling…But Sakura was the one who changed that. She gave me something I never had since Agate put that curse on me. She was kind, and not just because I was king. She was the first friend I ever had. And now I've lost her.'

'_Do not dwell in the past, young one. It is time to face the sunrise, and leave the shadows behind.'_

'Luna, would you believe me if I said that I had been staring at the shadows all my life? When Sakura came, it was the first time I had glanced at the sun. Now she is gone and I…'

"Your highness?"

Syaoran snapped out of his mental conversation with his stone spirit. He turned to the speaker and saw Meilin, staring concernedly at him. Syaoran merely turned away from her and walked out of the room.

"Have I done something wrong?" Meilin asked Jenith, who shook her head.

"My brother is just bothered by Lady Sakura's disappearance. She was…a close acquaintance to him.

"Oh. I see…"

_+Sakura+_

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

"What do you mean, dad?"

Fujitaka looked worriedly at his daughter. "You have tears in your eyes."

Sakura looked like she was as surprised as he was. She immediately wiped away her tears and looked at them.

"What's wrong?"

"I…really don't know, dad…"

'It's happening again. Is Syaoran crying…'

Sakura stood up. "Dad, please excuse me. I think I have to do something." She rushed up the stairs and locked herself up n her room. She plopped down on her bed and stared at her mother's book. She reread it again, but Lupinelightning did not appear anymore. She tried calling her a dozen times, but the book did not glow anymore.

Sakura tried erasing the memories of Syaoran from her mind, but failed. She buried her head under her pillow and closed her eyes.

_+Sakura's dream+_

_She woke up in the middle of a dark field. She recognized it as a field that belonged to Lunaea. There was a sudden roar of thunder, and everything turned black and gloomy. Bodies were everywhere. Sakura screamed._

"_Sakura…"_

_She spun around. The voice undoubtedly spoke, but she could recognize that tone any where._

"_Syaoran? Syaoran! Where are you!"_

"_Sakura…help me…"_

_Sakura ran around the field, guided by the formless voice. At last she cam across a lone figure standing amongst all the corpses. He was clutching his side and limping. His mop of brown hair splattered across his face. With his other hand, he was reaching for something._

"_Sakura…"_

"_My god…What happened to you, Syaoran?"_

_Their fingers had almost touched when he suddenly yelped in pain and fell to the ground. There, in his place, stood Agate. She was holding a bloody saber, dripping with blood that came from the gash it had torn on Syaoran's flesh._

"_S-Syaoran!" Sakura knelt down and picked up the wounded king. Wounds were everywhere on him. Sakura brushed away the hair covering his face and held him close to her chest. She was not going to let Agate hurt him._

"_It is his time to perish, mortal. After he is dead, I will gain power over all of Fantasya!"_

"_No!"_

_+End of the dream+_

Sakura woke up damp with sweat and gasping for air. The nightmare she had was truly disturbing. Her eyes traveled over to the clock beside her bed.

"HOE! I'm late!

_+Syaoran+_

Syaoran shot up from his bed, sweating all over. He had just had a horrible nightmare. He dreamt of his own death. In the hands of Agate. And Sakura was there. She came to help him.

He got off the bed and walked over to the balcony to refresh himself. He looked over to his right and saw Sakura's balcony about five rooms away from his. Her image entered his mind once again.

"Your highness?"

Syaoran spun around and saw Cherrypink, carrying a gas lamp. "What is the matter? I suddenly sensed that you were awake."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. His mentor approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your highness, I know that Sakura is the source of your sudden change of behavior. But it is time to set aside the things of the past. A ruler of Fantasya must set aside his personal affairs for the betterment of the whole population."

Syaoran merely nodded. She smiled and walked out the door.

Cherrypink smiled as she walked away from the king's chamber. She did not take the route to her room, and instead, walked to Meilin's room and went in. Three mirrors floated near the bed.

She threw away the gas lamp. Then she cast a spell upon herself. Black magic encircled her and changed her form.

Meilin.

She walked over to the three mirrors. Aside from Candifor and the true messenger, the third mirror now held Cherrypink captive. The prophetess sat silently in her prison, her eyes closed and her hands clasped together.

"Haha! That is what you can only do, Cherrypink! Pray! Pray that someone will be able to save you! But no one will! No one will be able to save you, because I will soon rule all of Fantasya!"

_+Sakura+_

Sakura was not able to focus clearly that day. She would often stare out the window while the teacher was discussing the lesson. She was reprimanded for at least a dozen times, from all her teachers except one. It was her math teacher.

Kaho Mizuki.

Thankfully, Miss Mizuki was her teacher for her last class. Miss Mizuki pardoned her, thinking that she was depressed about something.

KKKKRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

The ending bell came. Sakura had never felt more thankful. She tried to ignore Madison and the others and headed straight out the school.

"Ah, Kinomoto."

She spun around and saw Miss Mizuki. Thinking that leaving and ignoring her would be rude. Sakura stopped. Mizuki caught up with her.

"Kinomoto, is something bothering you?"

"Well…yes…but I don't think you would understand…"

"Does this have something to do with your tale of faeries?"

Sakura nodded and they started walking. "Ah, Touya has always told me that you and your mother had a certain liking to faeries. You know, my sister likes faeries too."

"You have a sister."

"Yes. Her name is Faythe. She knows a lot about faeries. Heck, she even has this weird book about them. It had this label. I think it read…" Mizuki put her finger on her chin. "Oh! I remember now! It read Fantasya or something like that."

Sakura stopped walking. "F-fantasya? W-where did she get that book!"

"Truth is, we really don't know. You see, Faythe is a girl we found wandering near our home. Mom and Dad adopted her. She was carrying that book when they found her."

"C-can I talk to her?"

"Sure! Why not? She's at my apartment by now."

_+Mizuki's apartment+_

Mizuki opened her apartment and door and found the inside quite messy. Mizuki cleared the way for Sakura, apologizing about the mess.

"I-it's okay, Miss Mizuki. You don't have to do that."

"Well, you see, Faythe is a little reserved. She usually spends her time meditating in her room. She rarely comes out."

"Uhm…can I see her?"

"Of course! Her room's at the end of the hall. Don't bother knocking. She never answers."

Sakura nodded and walked off to the door at the end of the hall. She suddenly felt an unusual force overwhelming her as she touched the knob. But she braved the force and opened the door.

"Lady Sakura, I have been waiting for you," a mystical voice said from inside. Sakura looked around and saw a girl sitting on the floor parallel to the door. Sakura entered the room and closed the door.

At once her surroundings changed. The room turned into a place that looked like a fortuneteller's cavern and a forest put together. Magical butterflies of different colors fluttered around. Sakura turned back to the girl. She had changed. Her clothes turned into a gown that flowed down to the ground. Her curly black hair flowed down to the ground too and she wore a tiara on her head that somehow looked similar to Syaoran's.

"F-Faythe?" Sakura stuttered. The girl nodded. That was when Sakura noticed that she was already floating from the floor. She put her feet back on the ground and approached Sakura.

"Where are we? And who really are you?"

A strange magical force in the form of a silver translucent bubble surrounded Faythe's head as she spoke, telepathically.

"You are a person that has traveled to Fantasya. You are someone like me."

"What?"

"I sense that you hold the power of the savior. You are the destined girl that I have been waiting for."

"D-destined?"

"You have to go back to Fantasya. It is no mere coincidence that I gave your mother the second book of Fantasya."

"Y-you were the one who gave her the book?"

"I am an immortal. I am Clow Reed's sister, and I have been sent here to be the mediator of humans and faeries alike. I have been here since your mother was still a child, and it was me who sent her to Fantasya, to fulfill your destiny."

"W-what are you saying?"

"You must return to Fantasya. But I will not be the one to force you. Return here tomorrow, before the allotted time when you left yesterday, and I shall send you back."

Faythe eyed her. Her piercing gold cat eyes made Sakura shiver. "For now, I grant you one day to ponder on what shall be your actions. I shall expect you here. For I am now the only way you can return to Fantasya…and to King Syaoran. For now, I bid you goodbye."

Suddenly, Sakura's surroundings changed again, and the girl beside her was now a normal girl of fifteen, a year older than her. She had shoulder-length black hair tied back in a messy ponytail. Red-framed glasses hid her dark eyes. She was wearing a blue boys' shirt and a pair of boys' denim pants. Sakura turned around and saw Miss Mizuki staring at her from the opened door.

"I see you have gotten along well with Faythe, Kinomoto. Could it be because you share the same passion with faeries?"

"Probably, sis. She knows a lot about faeries. Glad you brought her along."

"W-what time is it?" Sakura asked.

The "normal" Faythe answered, "It's four-thirty. Man, we must be talking so good we did not notice the time!" She slapped Sakura on the back. The poor brown-haired girl staggered out of her room.

"F-four-thirty?"

'Thirty minutes just talking to her?'

Miss Mizuki tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "I should bring you home already. Touya must be worried sick about you. Just let me get my umbrella."

As Mizuki rummaged for her umbrella in the mess, Sakura stared at Faythe. The girl was smiling at her, but for a split second, she saw the mystical Faythe again. She reached out to her and sent another telepathic message. "Remember, you only have until four-thirty tomorrow to return. His fate, and his life, depends on you. Your decision decides his fate. Choose wisely, young one."

After that, Sakura found herself walking with Mizuki to her house. Her mind did not even register reaching her house and walking into her room, or even changing clothes. All she remembered was sitting at her desk, brushing her hair, and thinking about her meeting with Faythe.

"Four thirty…tomorrow…"

Sakura got the book and stared at it. "Should I really return…?"

_+Wakas+_

Xiao Lei: How about you guys? What do you think Sakura should do? Go back to her _hitotsu dake_ or stay with her family. That's quite a tough choice!

Jezareth: It all depends on our supporters! What do you suppose?"

Xiu Ying: Again, sorry for the delayed post coz school is coming up and we need to prepare for it! We've also got another pending fantasy fic so please watch out for it! It's called "The Doll Guardian", and of course, it's S +S!

Lenny: Xiu Ying! You're spoiling the surprise!

Xiu Ying: No I'm not! I'm just spreading the word.

Jezareth: Pardon these two. We haven't had any decent sleep because of finishing this chapter so we're getting pretty cranky! But you're reviews manage to keep us awake! _Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! _

Xiao Lei: Actually, all that's left to finish this fic is us four. Our big brothers have hit the hay. I can't believe they watched Star Wars without us!

Jezareth: Oh, don't worry! We'll watch it tomorrow!

_**Preview:**_

Meilin finally reveals who she is when Syaoran refuses to marry her. It is now time for the faeries to don their armor and fight. Meanwhile, Sakura has to fight her own feelings and decide. Will she return to Faythe, or will she turn down the offer in order to finally live in peace?

_R & R_


	11. The Fatal Revelation

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: The Fatal Revelation"**_

_**by: Seventh Faythes**_

Raimundo: Oh man! School sucks!

Xiao Lei: If you have absolutely no idea what Rai is talking about, school is here and it's got us all in a daze. We're all so busy that we all have only a short time to write fics.

Jezareth: We did manage to write this chap through a sleepover we all had at Xiao Lei and Xiu Ying's house. It was pretty fun but we all ended up hitting the hay at midnight. Waaaayyyy past our bedtimes.

**_Note: _**o0o0o0o instant flashbacks o0o0o0o (you know in the anime when they get short flashbacks?)

Xiu Ying: But anyway, it's all for those lovely reviewers!

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm.

Seventh Faythes: On with the fic!

_**+The Fatal Revelation+**_

Wedding Bells.

Syaoran grimaced at the sound. Usually he was not irritated by the sound. After all, it IS a sound of rejoicing, but to him, it was a dreadful monotonous ring. It was a signal of his own wedding, one that he never wanted.

He was sitting in his room, on the floor, trying desperately to block out the accursed noise. He was only wearing a white shirt and some trousers. His wedding robes lay forgotten on the floor.

"_Kuda! Rabas a'n pakshnisuap_ (please come out)!" Jenith pleaded, pounding on his locked door. No matter what anyone outside would do, that door will not open. Syaoran had laid a spell on it.

'Leave me alone! Leave me alone!' Syaoran screamed in his head. He was the strongest being in Fantasya and yet he cannot even control his own destiny. He could not even choose his own bride.

'_Young one…'_

'Luna, I want to be alone right now.'

'_It is not a good sign to see a person weeping before his wedding.'_

'It is not mine. I am not the chooser of this fate. Nor am I its owner.'

'_I know, young one. But you must be strong. You must not let a mere difficulty overwhelm you. Somewhere in your heart, you have the strength to defeat this. But you will not reach the bottom if you would not let yourself fall.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_This does not only concern you, young one. This concerns your siblings as well. If you will not marry, they will not be allowed as well. And I know that you know better than that.'_

_+moments later+_

Jenith was standing outside Syaoran's door. She had chosen to ignore any of the pleas from the guards and maidservants. She was almost crying, not knowing what to do.

"Jenith…"

She looked up and saw her brother. He had used his first word of the day. Candifor had told him to reserve his words for the wedding.

"_K-kuda_…I-I…."

Syaoran shook his head and tried his best to smile, but failed. He was wearing his wedding robes, and his crown shone brightly atop his chestnut brown hair. His eyes were still blank, but if Sakura had seen them, she would have notice the sad twinkle in them.

Senritsumon flew to the both of them and looked at Syaoran. He stared at the little sprite and tried to convey a mental message to her. It was difficult to return to his old habit. He had been so used to speaking with somebody. Now, it was only a one-way conversation again.

The sprite fluttered low and bowed her head. "Yes, _Sei'rih_. Everything has been prepared for your nuptials. Your subjects are waiting in the main hall, and so is Candifor. Lady Meilin is being prepared by her maidservants in her room and will be with us shortly."

With a heavy heart, he went before the two girls, his cape flowing behind him. He pulled the cape over him, so that most of his body was hidden beneath it. He did not dare look back at the two of them, for he already knew they were staring at him worriedly. He could feel their stares.

The guards lined up at the hallway leading to the grand ballroom bowed as he passed them. He turned sharply and stopped before the large doors. The two knights bowed and opened the door for him.

'Sakura…'

_+Sakura+_

Sakura suddenly looked up. She had just heard someone call her name.

"Oh, Sakura, you must be dreaming…"

She was currently in her room, doing her homework. This was her free day. Her classes were dismissed early. Her mother's book was restored to the basement. For most of the morning, she has been trying desperately to erase the memory of Fantasya in her mind.

But it was quite a task; for how can she forget that the king might be getting married right this instant?

"The circumference is equal to the radius-"

o0o0o0o

_The boy called Syaoran looked back and forth from Senritsumon and Sakura, and his expression somehow softened. Then he stood up and approached Sakura, who trembled and tried to back further._

_Without a word, he bent down, eyes closed, and took her right hand._

_And kissed it._

_All of a sudden, Sakura's uneasy feeling disappeared. The moment lasted like forever, and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks._

o0o0o0o

"The formula for the volume of a cylinder is-"

o0o0o0o

_Sakura looked up, though, when she saw a hand offered to her. The hand belonged to the king. She was quite confused, and looked to and fro from his face to his hand._

_Syaoran rolled his eyes and reached for her hand. Then he pulled her up and led-or rather dragged her to the dance floor. When they reached it, he let go of her. She rubbed her wrists lightly, cowering before his glares. "I-I…do not know what you might want from me but that hurt."_

_Syaoran took her hand again, but this time more gently. Then he wrapped his free hand around her waist. Sakura was astonished, but somehow eased down when they started swaying to the beat. She laid her other hand on his shoulder, and looked down, her cheeks turning pink._

_When she looked up, she found Syaoran staring at her. Their eyes locked together for a moment that lasted forever. Sakura felt like she could stare into those amber spheres perpetually, and all other noise was blocked out of her ears._

_She had always thought that Faeries were small creatures, who were only cute. She thought they always had gentle faces. But right now, she was dancing with their king, and he was as tall, taller actually, than her and had this ultimately icy expression which could have chilled her to the bone, if only she was not melting in his arms right now._

o0o0o0o

Sakura buried her face in her math notebook and tried to understand the once familiar numbers that currently seemed like letters from another world. She tried to decipher anything, but memories kept flooding her mind.

o0o0o0o

_Sakura continued to blush as Syaoran laid her on her new bed. She sat up, since she was still not that sleepy._

_Her face was still beet red as he knelt beside her. "T-thanks…for bringing me here, that is."_

_He did not appear to hear her though, and instead he took one of her slightly swollen feet and took off her slipper. He did the same with the other foot._

"_Oh, you shouldn't-"_

_She tried to protest, but he lent a deaf ear and continued. He touched one of her feet, and she winced slightly. It really hurt. Then he pushed away the part of her skirt that covered her feet and gently massaged her feet, his hands glowing dim silver. Sakura still continued to blush, but somehow the pain gradually deceased, and so did the swelling. She sighed deeply, as if relieved of a huge burden._

o0o0o0o

"Stop it…please…leave me alone…."

o0o0o0o

'_I should not be doing this,' Sakura thought. 'He is a fairy. From another world. I don't belong here. Not in his arms at least…'_

_Sakura tried to hold on to that reason, but everything was washed away as she found herself staring at his lips. Everything just stopped. Before, they might be of different worlds: he was king of the fairies, she was an ordinary human. But right that moment, he was only Syaoran, and she was plainly Sakura._

_And that was all that mattered._

_Their faces drew nearer, and their eyes closed…_

o0o0o0o

Sakura already felt that she was crying. Her homework was getting wet, and her eyes were getting swollen.

She looked at the window and watched as the rain started to fall.

o0o0o0o

_Sakura looked up at him, and the moment that was interrupted a while ago returned. Their faces drew closer and their eyes closed again. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her as their lips touched and locked together in a kiss. Sakura held her face in his hands as she felt his lips upon hers._

o0o0o0o

"Syaoran…."

She walked over to the window and pressed her fingers against the glass pane. She stared at the lone Silver Moonlight that was in a vase sitting on her window ledge. It had not shown effects of withering at all. And the dew that was on its petals when she left Fantasya was still there.

Sakura bent down slightly to smell the flower. It never ailed to remind her of Syaoran. Wherever he went, he carried the same scent. It was probably because the flowers and he have the same element.

"I want to go back…but what if I can't return here anymore?" she muttered to no one in particular.

"Sakura? You there?"

She turned around and saw Yukito, her brother's best friend, come in through her open door. "Oh, Yukito. I didn't know you're here." She tried to wipe away her tears.

"You're crying?" he asked, sitting on her bed. She sat a few inches away from him and shook her head. But just then another tear came out.

"Hey, Sakura. You're almost like my little sis now. If you've got problems, you can tell me. And I promise Touya won't learn anything about them."

Sakura looked at Yukito for a second. He was so kind and brotherly-like. She would have liked him as her big brother. Yukito tilted his head to one side and smiled. Suddenly a memory entered Sakura as she saw his smile.

"Syaoran…"

And she collapsed into Yukito's arms crying.

_+Syaoran+_

The king looked up as he heard a faint voice call him. He was already standing next to the throne, with Cherrypink and Candifor beside him. He looked around the crowded ballroom to find who it was. The voice was so familiar…

He had already taken a step away when the trumpets began to sound and the doors opened.

The noise was hushed when the bride came in. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, with a veil over her face and a bouquet of Silver Moonlights in her hands. Candifor's sprites were escorting her down the aisle, scattering flowers in her way.

Syaoran felt like he needed to escape. Something inside him was telling him to. He tried to find a reason to, but he knew he would be putting a lot at stake if he did. For one, Fantasya will be in utter chaos. And then his beloved siblings would never be able to marry. It killed him to watch Eriol stand beside Tomoyo, her hand in his. And Jenith with Yue…if he did not marry this girl…

Time moved so fast that he soon found himself standing beside the girl, before the high priestess and the guardian of the stones.

"Lady Meilin, chosen bride of _Bathala_. Do you accept Syaoran, the king of Fantasya as your husband, till death should you two part?" Cherrypink asked.

"I do, with all my heart and soul," Meilin answered.

"And do you, Syaoran, king of all Fantasya, accept Lady Meilin, your destined bride, as your wife, till death should you two part.

Syaoran opened his mouth and tried to force the scripted words out.

Jenith clasped her hands before her chest and closed her eyes as she watched her brother. She could not bear to see him like this. Sakura was the girl he loved. Not Meilin. But Jenith knew he had a large load on his shoulders. Fantasya…everything that was kept in balance for all these millennia will be destroyed…

Eriol gulped and tightened his grip on Tomoyo's hand. She stared at the prince worriedly. Eriol was extremely concerned for his brother as well. He could sense Syaoran's deep longing. He had to do something. This was not right…

_+Sakura+_

"Now, Sakura, do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Sakura straightened up and nodded. She wiped her tears away and turned away from Yukito, staring at her window again.

"Yukito…What would you do if you…if the person you loved the most lived…f-far away…and then…if you were to be with him…t-there might be a c-chance that you may never r-return to your family or your friends? Would you join him…or will you stay?"

Yukito thought for a moment before he smiled and stood up. Sakura stared at him.

"Well, I must admit that family and friends are important. But so is love. There is only one right person for you in this world. If you miss the chance, it might never come once again. If you don't hold on to that person, he might be gone. And you will only spend the rest of your life in regret. It's better to fall and let someone catch you than to stay stranded forever."

"Hoe?"

"You said there was only a chance that you might not return. So there might be a chance that you can return."

Sakura rerun everything he said in her mind a second time and smiled. "Yes…I get it now. Thanks, Yukito." Her eyes traveled over to her alarm clock. She bolted upright and screamed.

"Four fifteen! I've only got fifteen more minutes before-"

"I'll take you."

"Y-yukito?"

"Touya lent me his motorbike. I'll bet you anything it can get you there fast. Wherever there is."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. But let me get something first." With that she rushed down the stairs and into the basement."

_+Syaoran+_

"Well, King Syaoran? Do you accept Lady Meilin or not?" Cherrypink asked again.

Syaoran's breath was rapid and short. His heart was breathing wildly, and Sakura's memory kept replaying in his mind. If he married Meilin…what would happen?

'Sakura…what should I do?'

'_Do what your heart tells you, young one. Your heart knows what is best for you. Do what your father might have done.'_

'Yes…my father….'

"I…do not."

Gasps of surprise came from the crowd. Syaoran clenched his fists. He did not bother to look at Meilin's surprised face. He tried to keep the determination evident in his face. He did not want her.

"D-did I hear you right, your highness?"

"Clearly, Candifor."

"B-but why?"

"Because Syaoran has done something the rest of us are too afraid to do," Eriol answered, stepping forward.

Jenith stepped up as well and placed her right hand on her chest. "He has chosen to follow his heart."

"But what could that do for Fantasya? One's heart can only be the cause of suffering."

"You are wrong, Candifor. It may be the cause of suffering but it brings happiness as well. If not for the heart, our mother would have carelessly abandoned Syaoran, and you might not have a ruler this moment. If not for the heart, the gems that are in our possession would have never been protected. If not for the heart, Lady Sakura would have never saved our king. If not for the heart, _kuda_ would have never felt free to express his emotions once again," the princess appealed to the crowd.

"Listen to me, people of Fantasya. I know that you have noticed changes in my younger brother since Lady Sakura came. Our rulers give too much just to keep Fantasya in peace. Is it not time that we give them the gift to decide their future? Their spouse?"

The people looked at each other and nodded approvingly. Then they erupted in cheers for the brave prince.

Syaoran turned around and looked at all the people cheering for him. He smiled inwardly. If only Sakura…

"Hahahaha! You Faeries truly are foolish!" Meilin yelled as she cackled. Candifor and Cherrypink joined her as well. Syaoran stepped back, and his siblings ran to his side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eriol demanded.

Meilin stopped laughing and turned to the three of them, her ruby eyes ablaze. She pulled out a sword from her back and pointed it at Syaoran. "This, prince of the Sun, was a perfectly planned plot destroyed by your king's stupidity. But now it is time for revelation."

Candifor and Cherrypink disappeared in a whiff of smoke. The smoke surrounded Meilin and transformed her. She grew taller, and her clothes changed as well. Her ruby eyes turned black, and when the smoke had cleared…

"Agate!" Eriol and Jenith chorused.

"That is right, my young adversaries. It would have gone well, if only none of you had interfered. Now I shall make sure that this is the last time you do so!"

The door slammed open and goblins stormed into the castle. People screamed and scattered as the goblins ruined everything in sight.

"How ironic is this? The most peaceful place in all Fantasya being the center of war?" Agate mocked as she encircled the three children. They were left weaponless…

"Hyaahh!" She attacked, aiming straight for Syaoran.

"_Sei'rih_!" Yue saw what was happening and instantly threw the king's sword, which he was given to guard. Syaoran caught it and successfully blocked Agate's attack.

"Surrender, Syaoran. There is nothing you can do now."

'Probably…but for everyone's sake…even for Sakura's…'

_+Sakura+_

Sakura was startled when she felt a shiver involuntarily course through her system. She was riding behind Yukito as they zoomed on Touya's scooter.

'That feeling…Syaoran's in danger…'

"Can't we go any faster, Yukito?"

"This is the fastest we can go, I think. But hold on tight. I'm going to floor the gas pedal!"

Sakura tightened her grip around Yukito's waist as they went faster. Her mother's book was around her arms as well. They only had five more minutes before the deadline, and it was still quite far from Miss Mizuki's house. Sakura closed her eyes and prayed that they should get there on time.

'Syaoran…wait for me…please…'

_+Wakas+_

Danny: Oh man! _Bitin talaga_!

Raimundo: If you didn't underastand what Danny meant, it means it's quite a cliffhanger.

Jezareth: Of course! If we finished everything right now, it wouldn't be the Seventh Faythes style, right?

Xiu Ying: Sorry if you think the characters, mostly Yukito, are a bit OOC. As we've said, we are in serious need of sleep and currently out of cash cause we had to go out and buy an internet card just to post this chap.

Jezareth: Yeah! In fact, we are currently trying to keep awake by using dozens of glasses of hot chocolate…(Robin's using coffee, but he's dozing off already)

_**Preview:**_

The moment of war has come. The Faeries and their comrades-in-arms against the goblins that are constantly growing stronger. Things take a terrible turn for the worst, as the faeries try desperately to emerge victorious. But in the end…who will truly prevail, when the darkest Celestial stone has revealed its true power?

_R & R_


	12. Rise of Darkness

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: Rise of Darkness"**_

_**by: Seventh Faythes**_

Raimundo: Waaaahhhhh! Get me out of here! Too…much…schoolwork…(faints)

Robin: He totally said it. Especially at the university…I don't even know how I got the time to join this…

Jezareth: Like we've been saying for the past few chapters, schoolwork's got the best of us and we've not even had the chance to buy the supplies yet!

Xiu Ying: School really sucks! Can't vacation last for one more month?

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm.

Jezareth: Before we all forget, thanks to the people who helped us get an over 70 number of reviews. You guys are totally awesome, and Senritsumon-sama, thanks for reviewing all our chapters! We totally relate to your virus problem. I suffered that too. Which is why we're using Xiao Lei's laptop this time.

Seventh Faythes: On with the fic!

_**+Rise of Darkness+**_

KWINNN!

SBRAMMM!

Silver-blue orbs surrounded Syaoran's fists and his eyes glowed in light of the same color. He aimed his fist at Agate and unleashed a powerful celestial beam. Agate evaded it, barely escaping a hit to her side.

"Pretty strong, Syaoran. But not strong enough!" Agate attacked by planning to hit the king on his head with her sword. In one quick move, Syaoran used his own sword to shield himself.

The sudden attack had caused quite a large havoc in the castle. Guards and goblins stormed into the main ballroom. The ornaments that took a whole week to prepare were ruined in an instant. The maids, youth and ladies were immediately taken away. All of them except Ruby Moon and Jenith, who have bravely decided to join the battle, ignoring their long gowns.

"Haaaaaa!" The princess launched an attack on an unsuspecting goblin, but tripped on the hem of her skirts and fell down. The goblin raised its sword and attempted to strike her but Yue got between them and killed the foe.

"_Sei'sa_, I would suggest that you go with the people who are currently escaping. It is not safe for you here. Your attire is…inappropriate."

"I shall not! And if you are judging my skills through my attire, then-" Jenith stooped down and grabbed the hem of her skirts. Then she ripped them off until her skirts only reached a few inches above her knees. She threw away the torn parts and faced Yue.

"Watch out!" The princess threw her long staff toward her guardian barely missed his cheek. To the young _Transiva_'s surprise, the attack was not for him but for a goblin who was poised to strike him.

"_S-s-shalmatah_, _Sei'sa_ (Thank you, Princess)," he stuttered, blushing profusely as he tried to pry his eyes away from the girl's silky smooth legs.

_+back with Syaoran+_

The king successfully avoided another attack from his foe. He had torn off most of his clothes as well, leaving only his white shirt and pants. He was moving pretty quick now but Agate managed to rival him.

"Still the same boy with quite the temper. You are no different from your dead father." Agate got inside his defense and hit him squarely on the head with the hilt of her sword. She did it with such force that Syaoran was pushed back by the magnitude of the force, as if he jumped off a motorcycle running on a thousand kilometers on the freeway.

He hit the ground and bounced a few times before he slammed on the hard marble wall. Agate approached the spot he hit, which was still shrouded by a cloud of smoke. Without thinking twice, Agate reached down and pulled him up by his hair. She was obviously taller than him, and her gesture caused him to be a few inches above the floor.

A wound on Syaoran's forehead was bleeding generously. Half of his face was soaked in the red liquid. His clothes were torn at random points, and most of his bones were already broken. Syaoran's breathing was very labored; his chest rose and dropped with each gasp for air.

"It has been a well-known legend that Faeries are immortal, and can only die by the decision of _Bathala_. But now I shall prove those legends wrong." Agate held her sword against his throat that it made a cut in his flesh. "Faeries can die by the sword."

"Agate! _Lihgtin_ (stop)!"

Agate bit her lower lip. Her facial features obviously showed aggravation. With a exasperated, "Hn!", Agate threw her opponent away. His head hit the floor first and bounced once before he lay flat at Agate's feet. His eyes were open, but his amber pupils were overwhelmed by the white space.

"_Kudaaa!_" Jenith screamed, trying to rush to her fallen brother. But Yue grabbed her by the wrist and tried to calm her. Eriol was not far from them, and was trying his best to calm himself as well. His grip on his stilettos was getting tighter by the moment, and his lip was slightly bleeding from his bite. The two of them wanted to do something, but they were helpless. They were all surrounded by goblins and their allies have all fallen.

A figure suddenly appeared from behind Agate and slowly started walking toward her. The figure was in a black cloak, but was also dressed in royal clothes in the shade of ebony.

"As you wish, _karmlathana_ (your highness)," Agate muttered.

Jenith immediately stopped trying to escape from Yue's grasp when she heard it. "_Karmlathana…_the goblin king…" she whispered lowly. She glanced at Yue, and saw him nod once.

"Do not kill him yet. His powers would do us much help. All we have to do is to absorb the strongest celestial stone from him. Allow me," the king spoke in an echoing voice that sent chills to one's bone.

The king bent down and reached out his hand. He was about to touch Syaoran's forehead when the boy's body began to glow and in an instant there was an unearthly growl resonating around the room.

Sharp teeth came out of the blue and clamped themselves to the goblin king's arm. The king backed off, but he did not show any signs of being startled. He did not even seem hurt by the attack.

"Hm…So this is the famed Wolf of the Moon. Useless." He simply threw the wolf away. The animal skidded down the floor and crashed through the window. The wolf fell to the ground below.

"Syaoran…That was Syaoran!" Eriol yelled as he attempted to run after his transformed brother. But Agate suddenly appeared before him and punched him right at the stomach. Eriol yelped in pain before dropping to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"The moon!" Jenith pointed to the moon enlightening the whole scene. Everyone gasped as slowly a red color tainted the silver moon. All were surprised except for the goblin king. He walked over to the smashed window and looked out.

"Be prepared, Agate. For the real battle shall occur now."

"The real battle?"

The goblin king did not have to speak. Right that moment, something bright red glowed from down below. Everyone watched breathlessly as clouds hid the moonlight and everything was submerged in darkness. The red figure floated up to the same height as the ballroom. It was the wolf.

Right before their eyes, the wolf's hair stood up and slowly grew longer and sharper. So did his fangs and claws. His silver eyes turned into blood-red orbs.

"The hour of darkness has come! And now, all of Fantasya shall be mine!" the goblin king said, raising his hands high and laughing. Suddenly four paper talismans with black characters written on them appeared all around him. Each erupted into a certain element. One was surrounded by bolts of thunder, another became submerged in water, another was surrounded by gusts of wind, and the last one was surrounded by embers of fire.

"What is the meaning of this, your highness!" Agate screamed.

"This, Agate, is our way to power. Syaoran has reached the peak of his powers, but he is also at his most vulnerable. Once I absorb him, his powers shall be mine!"

"NOOOOO! _KUDAAAA!_" Jenith run to strike the goblin king, but to her surprise he turned around with a sword in his hands. There was no time for her to escape the stab.

"Jenith!"

All of a sudden she saw a white blur go before her. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her tightly and she could feel the tip of the sword go through the figure and almost touch her.

The goblin king smirked and pulled the sword harshly away from the wounded figure. Jenith was dragged down by the weight of her savior. It was only then did she find out who had taken the blow for her.

"Yue!"

Her guardian was unconscious. His white robes were soaked in blood especially around the spot where he has been stabbed. The sword had gone right through him. Jenith embraced him tightly as she burst into tears. "Yue! Please wake up! Forgive me! Yue!"

Jenith placed both of her hands on his wound and tried to heal him, but she was almost out of energy. The farthest she got was slowing down the pour of blood. Still she tried putting all her strength into her healing. The blood stopped pouring out, but the princess fell unconscious as well, landing over her mortally wounded guardian.

"Fools! This is what happens when one offers his life to save another! And now, that is what will happen to you as well, Agate!"

The woman addressed stepped back. "W-what do you mean, your highness! I am a loyal follower! Why would you do such a thing to me!"

"I only gave you the celestial stone for you to keep it warm. You are not its true holder! You are only another fool who will be its host. And now it has fed off all the energy it needs. Now it is time for it to return to its true owner."

The goblin king stretched out his hand. Agate was surrounded by a black force which ripped through her body, causing her to scream. Then she dropped lifeless to the ground. The dark force gathered on the goblin king's hands and turned into the Celestial stone of Darkness.

"At last! Now it is time to use this!" With that the goblin king took off his cloak.

Eriol, who was the only Fairy left conscious, would have died that instant when he saw the goblin king's face. It was like he was staring into his own face, only older. But he could recognize all the features.

"F-father…H-how…could you d-d-do t-this t-t-o us….?"

The goblin king turned to him and laughed. "Oh Eriol! You must have mistaken me for Clow Reed! But worry not. I am not him. I have long vanquished my older twin brother."

"T-twin b-brother….?"

"Yes, young Eriol. Your father has a twin. And that twin is me, Fei wong Reed! The throne should have been mine! If only Clow had not exposed that the stone that I held was the stone of Darkness. He banished me from the kingdom and assumed the throne. I should be king, not him! And now, by absorbing your brother, I shall absorb the stone of the moon, and be the ruler of all of Fantasya!"

"N-no…" Eriol tried to stand up, but he was too weak to do so. He could not even speak another word. All he could do…was watch.

Fei Wong absorbed the dark stone. Then he glowed in a dark aura that could have rivaled Syaoran's. His eyes glowed in a combination of black and purple. Then he turned to Syaoran.

"Well, little wolf. Let us see how strong you are in your ultimate form!"

The wolf-Syaoran-growled and charged at him. But Fei Wong only evaded it. The wolf turned back to him and growled again. Lightning came from one og the talismans and tried to hit him. Then he attacked with the fire talisman. Both attacks did nothing to Fei Wong.

"Why do we not take this outside?" Fei Wong said. He shot a couple of black beams at the wolf, which allowed him to manipulate it. He flew outside with Syaoran and fought there.

Meanwhile, Eriol staggered up while the goblins guarding him were distracted. Then he gathered most of his energy and unleashed a last attack. His attack managed to stun the goblins. Being stronger than his sister, he was still able to stay conscious. He staggered to the open window and looked out.

Fei Wong and his brother were already fighting. Syaoran was using the power of his four talismans, attacking with any of the four elements at his aid. But Fei Wong was still a formidable foe. His power was strong as well. Eriol was betting that his brother would win, and for a moment, it seemed so.

Syaoran had attacked with four elements at the same time. That managed to take Fei Wong off his feet. He crashed into the thick maze bushes. For a moment it seemed that he was knocked out. And Syaoran thought so.

The wolf carefully approached the fallen man. It glared icily at him. Then, making sure that he was truly unconscious, Syaoran turned around.

Fatal mistake.

Fei Wong leapt up and touched the wolf's head. A surge of electricity ran through his body. He howled in pain, but soon, he fell unconscious, turning back into his human form. The talismans lost their powers and faded into dust.

"You are as vulnerable as the rest. And for that, you shall pay with your life. Now, the Celestial stone shall be mine!"

Fei Wong thrust his hand into Syaoran's chest. It passed right through his flesh. Syaoran's chest rose as if something was paining him. But his face showed obvious unconsciousness.

But a silver lightning stung Fei Wong's arm. Syaoran was still fighting even subconsciously.

"You are tough, Syaoran. Well, then, I shall just have to make you willingly surrender the stone to me."

Fei Wong thrust his hand into Syaoran's chest again, and closed his eyes.

_+Syaoran's mind+_

Syaoran was wandering around aimlessly in a dark place. He could not hear or see anything. He groped around like a blind man. Then, he heard a voice.

'_Syaoran…'_

"L-Luna?" he stuttered. "W-wait…did I just talk?"

Luna appeared before him. _'You are not dreaming, young one. You are able to speak. At least, in this place.'_

"Where is this place?"

'_This is a void place. A place of revelations.'_

"Why am I here? All I remember was Agate and-"

'_Shush, young one. I am here to show you the future. What you aim to see.'_

"What I…aim to see?"

'_Yelan…Rishao…Eriol…Jenith…and even, Sakura.'_

"Sakura?" he said, surprised. He was not only surprised at the mention of her name, but also at how his face contorted into a semblance of a surprised expression. It has been years since he felt his face change.

'_Yes, young one. Sakura, your beloved. I could show you your future.'_

"Our…future?"

At once their surroundings changed. Houses appeared, and Syaoran felt he had been here before. Then it hit him.

This was the world of mortals.

He heard something behind him and turned around. He saw a house's door open, and two children came out. The younger one, a girl with light brown hair, looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Onii-chan! Wait for me!" the girl screamed as the older boy with grayish hair zoomed out the gate.

"Ha! Not gonna happen, Nadesico! You have to catch me first!" The boy taunted Nadesico by sticking his tongue out as he locked the gate from outside.

Nadesico pouted and soon broke into a cry. "Waaahhh! Mama! Touya is teasing me again!"

A woman in her early thirties came out, wearing an apron around her waist. She had long brown hair and green eyes and a calm expression. She patted Nadesico on her head and bent down to wipe away her tears. "Touya! You mustn't tease your sister! She's still young!"

Touya pouted and placed his hands behind his head. "Fine, mom! I won't"

"Well, then, Nadesico. Your brother will walk you to school now. And if he ever teases you again, just call mommy, okay?"

Syaoran watched the two children bid goodbye to their mother and walk off while she stayed at the door. "Why are we watching this?"

'_Did I not tell you that I shall show you Sakura's future, and yours as well? This is Sakura's future. The woman you see at the door is her. And the two children came from her womb.'_

Syaoran turned back to the woman. Indeed, she resembled Sakura in every angle. Only, her hair was longer. Syaoran felt that throbbing in his chest again. He clutched his chest and breathed deep. "Sakura…she has children. Then, she has gotten married?"

'_Yes. She already has a spouse. And he is coming out now.'_

"Sakura?"

Syaoran spun around to see someone reach out from inside the house and lock Sakura in an embrace. "Morning, hon."

"Good morning to you too," she replied, returning the embrace. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Yeah. Coz' you were beside me. What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"How about you?" he said, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. Sakura smiled.

"You flatterer!" Then she gave him a light peck on his lips.

Syaoran felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces. This was not their future together. That man was not him. He had a grayish hair, a light complexion, and a pair of glasses. Obviously, he was not Syaoran.

"Come on, Yukito. Let's go in." Sakura pulled the man by the wrist and led him in, closing the door behind them.

Syaoran stared in disbelief. His hand, which has been clutching his chest, fell limply to his side. He then felt his eyes tear up. A moment later, a crystal tear fell down his cheek. "S-Sakura…"

'_The man's name is Yukito. She has loved him long before she met you. This is how her future will be. She has returned to her home and she shall never return here. She is happy where she is now.'_

"But what about…me?" Syaoran bowed his head and clenched his fists. "I was not even able to say…what I feel for her. I never had the chance…She was the first one who showed me how to love…and I am to lose her forever?"

Tears went down his cheeks and dropped to the pavement. His once unbreakable aura shattered into a million pieces, and for once in all these years, he was able to let go and cry.

'_Failure in love is indeed painful and unforgettable. But one will soon be able to get over a broken heart.'_

"I do not know…Luna, I doubt if I shall ever love again. Is this really Sakura's future?"

'_Perhaps a look at her present will clear your doubts.'_

Luna waved her hand and everything changed again. Syaoran looked around and saw metal beasts-cars-charging at him. But they merely passed through him like he was a ghost.

"Where are we?"

'_Avert your gaze and see.'_

Syaoran looked around and saw a scooter heading straight for him. Syaoran saw a familiar gray-haired lad on it. When the scooter passed through him, he caught a momentary glance at the second passenger.

Sakura.

She was holding on tightly to Yukito, pressing her cheek against his back.

"Sakura…has she forgotten all about me?"

'_I am afraid so, young one. She is with Yukito now.'_

Syaoran stared at his hands. Sakura's scarf appeared and he held it to his chest with one hand. It had been with him all throughout the battle and the wedding. Using magic, he had kept it within his own body.

'_Pain envelopes you, young one.'_

"Yes, Luna. Everything…all of me hurts…I feel like I could die…"

'_There is a way to rid yourself of this pain. And you shall forget Sakura as well.'_

Syaoran's head shot up. "W-what way is that?"

'_Renounce the stone of the Moon. Return it to me, and all your memories shall be gone. You will live happily with your brother and sister once again. Sakura shall be erased from your mind and you will no longer be…in pain.'_

Luna offered her open hand to Syaoran. He looked back and forth between it and her.

"And what would happen to me?"

'_Absolutely nothing, young one. You shall only be granted peace of mind and the happiness that you truly deserve. You must let go of all your pain. This would be what your parents would want you to do.'_

Syaoran thought about his parents and sighed. Then he straightened up and nodded. "What should I do?"

'_Think only of releasing yourself from your bonds. And the stone shall willingly detach itself from you eternally.'_

Syaoran followed what she said and thought hard. Then silver light came from his chest and out came the stone of the Moon. Luna held it in her hand. The last thing Syaoran heard and saw was Luna cackling as he fell down….and down….and down…

_+Fantasya+_

Fei Wong Reed's laughter echoed through the empty garden as the heir of the Moon lay at his feet. Syaoran's skin has turned pale, and his pupils completely turned white. He was holding a silver fabric to his chest, but Fei Wong did not bother to think of it.

"S-Syaoran…" Eriol muttered as he dragged himself down the hall leading to the garden. When he got there, a horrid sight met him.

There, on the grassy field, lay his brother.

Dead.

And Fei Wong Reed was cackling triumphantly, holding up the stone of the Moon.

_+Wakas+_

Xiu Ying: Noooooooooo!

Xiao Lei: Man! You can scream!

Jezareth: Dundundundun! Another cliffhanger!

Danny: Jeez! You can really excite someone and then bring them down, huh?

Jezareth: Well, that's only my part of the script. After all, you guys had to type in the fight scenes! To those who think that this chap is really an action load, that's all thanks to my bros here! And putting Fei Wong Reed in was my idea. As for the Yukito/Sakura ending, blame Xiu Ying.

Xiu Ying: Especially to Lenny! He's the one responsible for the _darkness _of the fic!

Jezareth: The end is nearing folks! Clue: there are only less than 5 more chaps to go! We're hoping you'll still stick around! Please?

_**Preview:**_

Syaoran is gone…his siblings are powerless…and Fei Wong now holds the two strongest stones of them all. Fantasya is doomed. Redemption is such an impossible feat. But one savior still remains….

_R & R_


	13. Redemption

"_**Three Jewels Enchanted: Redemption"**_

_**by: Seventh Faythes**_

Seventh Faythes boys: (snoring loudly)

Xiu Ying: (covering her ears) Darn! Can't you make them stop?

Jezareth: Sorry, Ying. I'm turning deaf here too!

Xiu Ying: Aargh! Why do we have to keep having sleepovers at OUR place! Can't we go to yours?

**_Disclaimer:_** Seventh Faythes do not own any CCS characters that all belong to marvelous CLAMP ladies. Though Jeza and I agree that owning Syaoran would be quite a dream….This fic is also based on the uber-cool tele-fantasya (television Fantasy show) here in the Philippines, Encantadia, which, by the way, is sweeping us by storm.

Jezareth: Sorry, again, girl. Either we do it here or we do it out on the streets.

Jezareth & Xiu Ying: (sigh) On with the fic!

_**+Redemption+**_

"Sakura! What are you doing!"

Sakura looked up and saw Yukito. They were already in front of Mizuki's apartment. She found that she had stared into space. She could not help it. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in the gut.

"Sakura! We're here!"

Sakura nodded and jumped off, leaving Yukito with the scooter. She raced up the stair to Miss Mizuki's door. When she got there, she rapped wildly on the door. Mizuki opened the door.

"Oh, Kinomoto! It's-"

"I've got no time to explain! I've got to see Faythe!" Sakura stormed into the apartment and rushed to the door at the end of the hall. Time was running out.

_Five…_

'I've got to return! I've got to!'

_Four…_

Sakura tripped on an umbrella left scattered around. She bruised her knee, but bolted up and continued.

_Three…_

'No…Let me get there in time! Please, God!'

_Two…_

"Faythe! Open the door!" Sakura grabbed the knob and turned it.

_One._

Sakura pushed the door open. But there was no one there. Sakura dropped to her knees and stared in disbelief. The room was deserted. Faythe was not there. The shades were down and the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling was not giving off light either.

"No…"

Tears strolled down her cheeks. Her chance was gone. She had a whole day to go there and tell Faythe that she wanted to go back. How stupid was she! She was too much of a coward that she could not even admit that she loved Syaoran. She was too much of a coward to try her best to be with him forever, no matter how different they were.

She was too much of a coward to fall in love.

She bent down and pressed her forehead against the cold floor.

"No…Please…I want to go back…I love him…I LOVE SYAORAN!"

"I am pleased to see that you have finally given in to the truth."

Sakura snapped up and turned around. She saw Mizuki standing behind her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"M-miss M-Mizuki…?"

Mizuki unlocked her arms and walked toward her. "It takes more courage to admit the truth than to tell a lie. And you, Sakura, have discovered the true courage within. And for that, you have proven yourself worthy of being the savior of Fantasya."

A bronze aura surrounded Mizuki and hid her from view. When the aura had broken off, the one who stood in her place was Faythe, wearing her long gown and tiara again.

"F-Faythe…? B-but, W-where's-"

"Mizuki is asleep. I cannot allow her to stop me from leaving."

"Hoe?"

Faythe rolled her eyes sadly. "I have confessed everything to her. She said she would not let me leave. That I was putting myself in danger. And that I was still her little sister. But none of that was ever true. I am only Faythe Reed, and not Faythe Mizuki."

"Then…why are you going to leave her?"

Somehow, Faythe found the smile within her. "Because there is a certain girl that is yearning to see the king of Fantasya and no matter what, I must take her to him."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she slowly stood up. "Y-you will t-take me…"

"To Fantasya. And to Syaoran."

Faythe raised her hands and a gust of bronze swept into the room. It covered the two girls and took them through dimensions, and through the threshold.

Sakura closed her eyes as her surroundings swirled around her. It was like falling down a pit. Her stomach did a few somersaults and she really felt like vomiting. But then, in a split second, all was over.

Sakura blinked. She found herself in the garden once again, but it was extremely dark. She could not see anything. But she did see something blinking in the distance. She squinted hard to get a better view of it. And then she heard someone cackling. She made out a standing figure in the darkness. It was a man. Sakura saw another figure lying at the man's feet. It appeared to be lifeless. And a silver cloth was fluttering in the breeze near the second figure.

Chestnut brown hair…

Silver cloth…

"No…Syaoran!"

Sakura stood up and ran to the fallen king. She knelt down beside him and lifted his head up. She tried to feel for a pulse but it was not there.

"Syaoran! Wake up! Don't leave me yet! Not now! Syaoran!" She gave up and cried. She gently wrapped her arms around him and cradled his corpse as her body wracked with sobs.

"So, this is the famous savior of the king, but his infamous beloved." Sakura looked up and came face to face with the man who was standing up. He looked familiar.

Clow Reed.

Only, his hair was a bit graying, and his face was not as peaceful and calming as Clow's.

"C-Clow R-Reed?"

"Fei Wong!" Sakura looked behind her and saw Faythe, her face contorting with anger. Her fists were clenched tightly, and her once calm eyes turned into foreboding glares.

The man called Fei Wong let his hands fall to his side, still holding the stone of the Moon and Darkness. He stopped cackling as well and smirked. "Why Faythe! It has been years, my dear little sister! I see you have finally found a way to return! This girl…is she the savior you and Clow Reed have been waiting for all these years? How pathetic! The savior? Only a mere mortal?"

"Still your tongue! You have done the worst possible act for a royal! It is disgraceful and pure evil for someone your caliber to commit a heinous crime such as killing your own kind!"

"This man…is related to Syaoran?" Sakura turned to the man who was still smirking. "How could you do such a thing! Syaoran is also a part of your family! Why!"

Fei Wong walked away from her. "That boy has never been part of our family. He is only a son of Yelan, not Clow Reed. Furthermore, he only has the blood of a warrior. While I am of true royal blood!"

"That does not alter the fact that you allowed greed to overcome you! _Kuda_ Clow was much more suitable as a king! Even if he was only half-blood!" Faythe spat out.

"F-father…was a h-half b-b-lood?"

Faythe and Sakura turned to see Eriol emerging from the castle. He was badly bruised, and was supporting himself by leaning his full body against the door. Faythe placed her fist on her chest and looked away.

"Y-yes…"

_+Faythe's story+_

_There were three of us before you. Long before the goblins attacked Talla and Adlaw, the three of us ruled under only the power of the stone of the Moon. Clow, the eldest, held the power of the Full Moon. Fei Wong, the second son and heir to the throne, held the power of the New Moon. And I, the youngest and only daughter, held the power of the Crescent Moon._

_All had been going well. Even the goblins were peaceful, and did not attack us. Long ago they were only peaceful beings. All changed when the heir to the throne became greedy._

_Fei Wong yearned to have more power. It was because Clow was much more powerful than he is even if Fei Wong was the heir. Many people praised Clow, and were even wishing that he was the chosen heir instead._

_One day Fei Wong had done the unexpected. He tried to use the stone of Darkness. He searched for it high and low. He found it within the caves of Dellius. He then used it against Clow and me._

_But thankfully, Clow defeated him. And he was banished from the kingdom. But before he left, he managed to tear open a hole in the threshold and threw me in it, and I ended up in the land of the mortals. Clow Reed managed to keep our contact. And it was he who told me to search for the girl who would be the savior of all Fantasya._

_+End of Story+_

"At first I thought it was Nadesico…but then I heard that she bore a daughter."

"But it was too late, my dear little sister! Now! All of Fantasya is mine!" Fei Wong clasped her hands over the two stones and he shone with incredibly strong energy. His power whipped through the air, pushing Faythe and Eriol back. Sakura held on tightly to Syaoran as they too were pushed back. Sakura hit one of the huge trees and yelped in pain. She probably broke a few bones, but she was too numb to feel.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, gently caressing his cold face. She could feel her strength slowly leaving her. That was not a good sign. She still had enough strength to look up and see Fei Wong approaching her. She embraced Syaoran protectively.

"_Wac mu ci-lyan arlpitan_ (Get away from them)!" A blast of bronze, vermillion and pink force came from behind Fei Wong and hit him squarely on the back. But it did not even seem to hurt him.

Fei Wong turned around and spotted Faythe, Eriol, and a very weak Jenith, with their hands aimed at him. They had all shot at the same time, though Jenith still was quite drained. Their eyes were all aflame with rage. Faythe pulled her fists back and summoned more bronze spheres for another attack.

Fei Wong only laughed at them. "Do you all seriously think that you can defeat me? Even if you join forces, it will still not be enough!" Fei Wong unleashed a single energy beam at them. Faythe tried to counter with her own force, but she was slowly overwhelmed. Eriol tried to catch her, and they both fell down.

Fei Wong turned back to Sakura, who was gasping for air. He raised his fist, which was glowing in a black and blue aura. "Well, then, shall we gat back to where we left off?" He pointed his glowing finger at her and a strong electric charge swept through her body, causing her to scream. He scream echoed through the silent night, and the sound only pleased Fei Wong.

When he had pulled back on the attack, Sakura was covered with bruises. Her body was gradually going limp and numb. She fell over Syaoran, their hands touching. She could already feel all her strength leaving her. Sakura mustered all of her remaining strength to raise her head and looked at Syaoran. With her other hand, she wiped away the stray locks of hair that covered his serene face.

"Syaoran…I…love you…"

Sakura bent down and lightly pressed her lips against his cold ones. And she finally fell unconscious.

"What a touching scene! Too bad it has to end in tragedy!" Fei Wong raised his fist for another attack. He brought it down, aiming at the two people before him, but suddenly his energy disappeared.

"W-What is the meaning of this! My energy!"

Suddenly, he felt like something was being pulled from him. Silver light came from his hand and the stone of the Moon forces itself out of his grasp. Fei Wong let go of the stone and shook his hand as if it was burned by it. The stone floated before him in a strong aura.

"What the-?"

Eriol also felt something being taken from him. His Celestial stone came out of his chest. The same happened to Jenith. The two other stones flew over to the stone of the Moon and formed a triangle. They flew above Syaoran and Sakura.

"I see! That is the decision of the Celestial stones! Then I shall be the one to destroy the stones. That way I shall truly be the strongest!" Fei Wong unleashed another powerful beam. This time aimed at the stones. However the stones only absorbed the force and returned it at a much stronger scale, throwing Fei Wong off his feet. The man dropped to the ground and struggled to get up, wiping the dirt away from his face.

"I will not give up! Fantasya shall be mine!"

The three gems shone and three voices chorused, "_Fantasya shall never belong to a person with a dark heart. And as punishment, you will forever be banished from Fantasya and shall be imprisoned for the rest of your life!_"

"You can never defeat me! I am the one chosen by the stone of Darkness!"

"_No. The stone of Darkness is not a real Celestial stone. It is merely an embodiment of darkness. And now it shall leave you, and be with us."_

"Nooooo!"

The black Celestial stone detached itself from Fei Wong and flew to the three other stones, forming a diamond.

Then, the four stones surrounded Fei Wong and encircled him, releasing different colored lightning bolts to connect the four stones. A bright light came from under Fei Wong and burned him. Fei Wong yelled in agony and slowly succumbed to death. His body disappeared into ashes.

Faythe, Eriol and Jenith watched in awe as the four stones rose high above them and glowed brightly. Like a miracle, everything returned to its splendid state. The blasted window of the ballroom, the clouded skies, the ruined castle, even everyone's wounds were taken care of. Jenith slowly regained her strength and soon was able to stand up. So did Eriol and Faythe.

"_Sei'sa_!" They all turned around and saw Yue, leading the soldiers and the other people who escaped, along with Candifor, Cherrypink, Agate and the goblins.

"Yue!" With tears in her eyes, Jenith ran to her guardian and embraced him, locking him in a tight kiss. Yue was of course surprised and blushing to the roots of his hair. Jenith was also blushing when she broke away but she was smiling. "Thank _Bathala_ you are alright!"

Tomoyo also ran to embrace Eriol who returned the gesture. However, he turned to Agate and the others. He noticed that Agate had returned to Meilin's form and was looking quite confused. But that did not stop him from drawing his sword and pointing it at her throat. "What are you doing here, traitor!"

Candifor stopped him and pushed away his sword. "No, your highness. Agate was only a product of Fei Wong's treachery. She never existed on her own. Fei Wong created her by fusing the stone of Darkness with Meilin."

"So, her real name is Meilin…and that is her true appearance?"

Meilin bowed and so did the goblins. "Forgive me for causing you such trouble. I was not aware of my actions. I am only yearning to return to my home in _Adlaw_."

"The goblins are innocent as well. It was Fei Wong who controlled their minds in the first place," Cherrypink added.

Yue broke away from Jenith and looked around. "Where is _Sei'rih_ Syaoran?"

Everyone turned to the two figures lying on the green grass. Most of the women gasped, and some guards had the instinct of approaching them if Eriol had not stretched out his hand to stop them.

Sakura slowly opened her green eyes and straightened up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Everything was back to how it was before. Her bruises were gone and her clothes were fine again. Then she looked at the king lying before her. She gently lifted his hand to her face and felt it.

It was still cold.

His clothes were restored, and all his wounds disappeared. He only looked like he was sleeping, but his skin was still pale and there was no sign of life.

"Syaoran?" she muttered, her tears flowing and dropping to his hand. Jenith placed her hands over her mouth and began crying as well. Yue comforted her sadly. Everyone bowed down in lamentation.

"Why?" Eriol asked, "Everyone was restored, even the dead! Why is Syaoran not well?"

"Perhaps the stones themselves could provide and explanation," Faythe replied, pointing to the descending stones.

The stones separated and lined up. Then, specters appeared behind each stone. The one behind the stone of the Moon was Luna, and the one behind the stone of Darkness was Agate, wearing a black gown. She no longer looked fearsome, but looked kind and elegant instead.

The two other spirits were a woman with long blonde hair wearing a pink gown and a man with red hair wearing vermillion robes.

"Stella?" Jenith asked. The blonde woman nodded.

"Apollo?" Eriol called. The red-haired man nodded.

Faythe stepped up and cleared her throat. "Why is Syaoran-"

Luna held up her hand to silence her. _"We know. You wish to ask why we were not able to restore Syaoran's life. He willingly gave up his life by denouncing the stone of the Moon. By doing so, he has banned himself from receiving our gift of regeneration. He has lost the will to live. Our powers will not be enough to restore him back to life."_

"Not enough? You mean…there is a way?" Jenith looked up hopefully.

"_Yes. But we ourselves do not know if that force can exist here. It is the force of his most important feeling."_

"What?"

"_You heard me right, princess. His most important feeling is what caused all of this. And if we could find a way to channel that energy back to him, we may be able to revive him."_

"Well, do you know what is his most important feeling? You MUST know! You have been with him all the time!"

"_I wish I could recall myself. But since he denounced me, he took away most of my memories of him, Sakura. I could not recall what it is…"_

Sakura looked at the king. The breeze was playfully toying with his hair. He looked like he was only sleeping. It tore her heart to know that there was no way she could see him again. His eyes, his voice in her head, his smile…

All of that was gone forever.

"Goodbye…Syaoran…I love you…even if you can't really hear what I'm saying…"

Sakura bent down to kiss him one last time…

When their lips touched, Syaoran's body began to glow. Sakura backed away in confusion and surprise. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock too. They could only watch as Syaoran's body was lifted up from the ground and floated high above. The Celestial spirits disappeared back into the stones. The stones flew up to the sky and encircled Syaoran's body. Then they closed in and fused with him. They disappeared in a bright light that caused everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light subsided, everyone looked around. The only one left on the garden was Sakura. Then they all looked up and saw the bright light subsiding. The light slowly descended. The light formed a vague shape of a human. It went down to the ground on its "feet". They were not really sure where the figure was facing, but Jenith and Eriol had a nagging intuition it was facing Sakura.

The light fully subsided and everyone held their breath.

Standing before them was…

Syaoran.

At first he looked confused, looking around and scratching his head. Then he saw Sakura and did something that brought even more surprise.

"S-Sakura? I-is t-that you? Is that really you?"

Sakura's forlorn face slowly lit up when she heard that. Eight. Eight words. Syaoran had spoken eight words! The curse was broken!

"Syaoran!" Sakura stood up and ran up to him, embracing him tightly. They twirled around for a while, Syaoran holding onto her so that she would not fall. When they stopped, Syaoran looked at her bewilderedly. "W-what is happening, Sakura?"

"The curse! Your curse! It's broken, Syaoran!"

Syaoran counted the words he had said throughout the day. Then his puzzled face suddenly turned into a happy one. Then, wonder of all wonders, Syaoran laughed. He laughed and twirled Sakura around.

"_Kuda_!"

"Syaoran!"

His two siblings ran up to him and rejoiced with the two as well while the people crowded around them, cheering triumphantly.

"It is over! Finally! The war and my curse!" Syaoran exclaimed. Jenith nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, finally, _kuda_! I have always wished to hear your voice! And my wish is finally granted!"

"Syaoran, I-"

"Sakura, I-"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and stopped. They had been holding hands for quite a long time. They both broke off and looked away.

Everyone smiled. "Well, I guess that solves one of the mysteries. I believe we now know what feeling he held most precious," Eriol whispered to his grinning sister.

"Sakura."

The one addressed turned around. It was Faythe. Her face still looked sad, and she was holding a hand to her chest.

"Yes, Faythe?"

"I…hate to be the bearer of shadows during such a happy moment but…you must choose. My power will not last long."

Sakura gulped and turned to Syaoran, fear in her green eyes. He gripped her hand worriedly. "Sakura, what is the matter?"

Faythe stepped up. "Sakura must choose…to stay here or return to the world of mortals."

_+Wakas+_

Xiu Ying: Uh-oh! The dreaded question!

Jezareth: What about it folks? Do you think we have to make a poll?

(Xiu Ying & Jezareth looked at each other)

Xiu Ying & Jezareth: NAH!

Jezareth: The story's still not over folks!

SF boys: (snoring)

Jezareth: (sweatdrop) Err…their snoring isn't over yet either.

_**Preview:**_

The long war may be over, but another war is only beginning. And this war only contains two people, and two hearts. Can Sakura truly make the right decision? Will she be with Syaoran…or with her family?

_R & R_


End file.
